Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself
by Enygma001
Summary: After escaping one of the Batman's capture intents, Jonathan Crane finds himself standing by the Batman himself.Can one ex-psychiatrist find salvation within or will he fall into insanity once more.This time Bruce is along for the ride.Crane/Wayne/Crow
1. Not My Diagnosis

**A/N: First of, I want to say that I've never done a Batman fic. But this idea can't stop bothering me, and I love the Scarecrow/Jonathan/Bruce pair. I hope this is good as I planed it would be. Also this will reference some of the lines of The Dark Knight, and in flashbacks of Batman Begins. **

**It will start from the scene in which Scarecrow is in the movie of The Dark Knight, and then it will take off from there. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Warning: Slash… need I say more.**

* * *

><p>"Look what your drugs did to my customers!"<p>

_It would seem we have a little problem, might as well finish this quickly._

"Buyer beware," I said as I started to come out of the back of the white van, "I told you my compound would take you places… I never said they'd be places you wanted to go."

"My business, repeat customers!"

"If you don't like what I have to offer, you can buy from someone else. Assuming Batman left anyone to buy from." Their Rottweiler's out of nowhere started barking; whoever was here was hiding in the shadows, but not by their scent. We started to look around, but I already knew what was coming.

_Just like him to ruin everything!_

"My dogs are hungry!" Stated the man with the horrible accent. He gave a small smile, "pity there's only one of you." After he said that, a loud bang could be heard from the side of the van. We all turned to see what was going on. Out of nowhere 'Batman' tossed a man over the side. Seconds later everyone scattered around as someone shoot a rifle towards all the men.

"That's not him." I stated as I turned, and slammed the backdoor of the van shut.

Gunshots were heard from every direction, I quickly saw refugee behind the side of the van, trying to stay away from all the shooting that was going on.

Someone shot the side of the van which made me step back a bit. I felt someone try to apprehend me from the back, and I quickly turn around, gassing the fake Batman with my mind-altering drug from my cuff.

Suddenly a dark huge vehicle crashes threw a barricade. Making all the men scramble out of the way.

"That's more like it!"

Everyone placed their attention to the dark vehicle, and started to shoot away till their hearts content or at least until they needed to stop to see what kind of damage they made.

After a while they got up from their shooting posture, and kept their weapons on the vehicle. A short while later said vehicle fired two rockets at the unoccupied offices. Making everything in the background explode, many of the men started to pull out of the garage. I also tried to make my escape as the Batman was busy with the others left behind.

I quickly started up the van, and put it on reverse; I could see him through the rearview mirror. I made my way to slamming him with the van, but instead he held on to the side that I tried to hit him with. Batman placed one of his ridiculous gadgets on the van, and started cutting away at it. I went towards one of the supporting beams in order to knock him out of the side of the van. Luckily it worked, and I made my way down the spiraling passage way. I thought I finally had lost him as I hurried to get out of the parking garage. Until I felt a huge weight land on top of the van, crushing it down upon me.

I instantly let go of the wheel, and made my way to get out of the van. Only to be manhandled by the Batman himself. He grabbed me from my collar, and pushed me up against the van, flipping me around to put on some rope around my hands. "You know this is quite uncomfortable." I said as he still kept placing the rope around me.

"Keep quite or I'll place it on tighter."

He dragged me from the location of the useless van, up to the location of where this all started. Throwing me against the concrete barrier, along with all the other tied up 'Batmen', and some of the mobsters. He took my mask off, and looked towards the fake Batmen wanna-be's. "Don't let me find you out here again," he seriously stated with a rough voice.

"We're trying to help you!"

"I don't need help!" said the Batman as he made his way towards his vehicle.

"Not my diagnosis," I said shaking my head just a little.

After that, he left, leaving me with all these ignoramuses, but luckily I had something up my sleeve, literally. In one sleeve I carried my toxin gas, but in the other, well let's just say I was prepared for any worst case scenario. I pulled out a small knife, and began freeing myself from the darn rope. After a couple of intents, I was finally free. I stood up, and made my way out of the parking garage.

"Hey, you can't just leave us here!" One of the Batmen hollered after me.

Never turning around I replied, "oh, yes I can."

After wondering around the parking lot, I managed to find myself back on the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After this chapter it will be in Jonathan's point of view; from the point of the Joker coming to the scene to the very end of the movie. So… hate it, like it, don't care, but please review. It will get better as the story progresses. **


	2. Start From Scratch

**A/N: Never realized how much time I had to think for this story, It's actually starting to come out as a challenge for me. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except for the 4 Joker posters in my room.**

* * *

><p>Start From Scratch<p>

_Stupid Batman always has to ruin our plans!_

I nodded my head as I kept on walking down the street. "The worst part is he took my mask for my experiments. You would think he'd want it as a souvenir."

_You could just take it back, but that would mean you would have to know who the Batman is._

"Who he is?"

Out of nowhere a man holding a broken bottle came out a dark alleyway, he looked really drunk, and was stammering as he spoke. "Giv- give me, ugh, mo- money…"

I frowned at the man coming closer to me, pointing that broken glass at my face. I really didn't care how close he got because after he was about two feet away from me, I lifted up my arm, and sprayed him with my mind-altering drug.

"Ahhh!"

He fell to the floor holding his body, screaming from the drug I inflicted upon him. I would have stayed, but I had better things to do.

_We need to get back to our apartment; I believe we have another problem we have to solve._

I walked away, and looked to the side, "what could that be?"

_We need to figure out who the Batman is. Especially now that he seems a bit busy._

I made a turn on a corner, and ignored the people who were asking for money. "Why do we need to figure out who the Batman is? Also how do you know the Batman will be busy this time around?"

_First because he stole our mask, and I don't really want to go looking around for a new one. Also I know that he'll be busy because there seems to be a new criminal starting up a ruckus in Gotham._

I smirked a little, "I wonder who that could be, but I can't waste my time wondering about some petty criminal. I already have too much on my plate, the last thing I need is a weirdo added to my list."

_Good point, especially after the police realize that you escaped from one of the Batman's trap. _

I frowned, just thinking about the Batman stopping my plan. Heck I frown at anything Batman related. I stopped my walking to look at a news stand. I went closer to it, and got a newspaper from it. I looked up at the sales men, and could see he was playing around with a hand held device. I turned, and took the paper with me.

"Hey you need to pay for that!"

"I already did."

"Huh?"

I turned around, and made sure he could see my face. The minute he got a good look at it he dropped his stupid hand held device, and put up his arms in defense.

"I already repaid you in not drugging you; consider yourself lucky, it might not happen again."

With that said I walked away again this time with the paper under my arm.

_You should have just drugged him. Are you getting _soft_?_

Scarecrow said the last part with a sneer.

I frowned, and scrunched up the paper in my palm. "Of course not, there was just too many people walking around, and I didn't feel like making a scene at the moment. Not after escaping the Batman's trap." Whispering the last part so no one around could hear me.

_Too many people, what do you mean? That guy on the floor and the two girls walking around are considered a crowd to you. _

My frown deepened just a little, and I turned another corner. "I don't want to make a scene, I don't care if it was two or one, I just want to get home, and figure out my next move."

_Fine, but next time I get to drug the guy if I see him._

"Fine with me, I don't care about any of these idiots."

After that, the whole walk back to my apartment was quiet.

* * *

><p>I made it back to my old looking apartment, which only consist of a small bed on the side of the wall, a small round table for eating, and an old looking kitchen with some of the necessities.<p>

I silently close the door behind me, and made my way to sit on one of the chairs of the small wooden table. I grabbed my glasses that I left there, and placed them on. Then I placed down the news paper, and began scanning through the sections of the news.

_I doubt there would be anything interesting._

I kept looking, and right before I was about to agree with him, a section of the news paper caught my attention. I raised my eyebrow at the picture of a man in a suit. "Harvey Dent?"

_Who could that be?_

I folded the paper to that one section, and tilted my head to the right. "Well, if you could let me read it, I'll tell you."

I read the whole section of the news paper, realizing two things. One: This man was a district attorney. Two: He seemed to be dating Miss Rachel Dawes.

I knitted my eyebrows together, "Rachel Dawes? Who was Rachel Dawes? It sounds familiar."

_She was the girl that you hit with your toxin, and the Batman came swooping down to save her when we had her on a rooftop._

I reached for a pen on the little cup that was situated at the table, and began twirling it on my fingers. "You don't say. Ah, yes, know I remember; she's the little pest who kept complaining to me about all the trial victims I've send to the Asylum. You can't blame me for trying to get rid of her; she was a tad bit annoying." But why do I feel that Rachel Dawes might have some connection to the Batman.

_What are you doing?_

I ripped a small piece of news paper, and began writing down a list. "What every good doctor would do, write down their new appointments. I believe that I'm certain that two people may know the Batman, or at least have some sort of way to communicate with him." I drew a t-chart and placed the name Rachel Dawes on the left hand corner, while on the right hand corner I placed the name Gordon.

_And how would this help any? All you know is that the man named Gordon only seems to know him from just police business. While the girl seems to be just a victim the Batman just so happen to saved._

While the Scarecrow went on about the reasons as to why they would know the Batman, I wrote them down in the respectful columns. "True. But wouldn't it be interesting if one of the two knew the 'Batman' a little more than just business ordeals and damsel in distress rescues. It could be plausible that the girl might know the 'Batman' a little more than meets the eye."

_That would be true, but she happens to be dating this Harvey Dent character. Unless you think that he could be the Batma-_

"Absolutely not." I cut him off by hitting the table with the fine point pen.

"Harvey Dent is in no way the Batman. If he was the Batman then I would have at least reacted a little to the picture of his face. I'm definitely convinced that he is not the Batman." I stated this with such certainty on my part.

_The Batman did poison you with your own toxin. Little by little you will slowly start to see him for who he truly is._

The Scarecrow was right. After the Batman got me with my own toxin, I couldn't stop having nightmares of his face, of Arkham, especially those eyes…

_Jonathan!_

I looked up, and got out of my little day dream. "What?"

_You were just thinking about him._

I scoffed at the idea, "I was just thinking about if I could just find the person with those same eyes, I would be able to figure out who this masked vigilante is."

I looked over to the picture of Harvey Dent, and took my black pen as I started to darken half of his face. Only leaving his eyes as the only thing not darkened. After I finished, I contemplated at the picture that I have just done.

I gave a small sight, "see, his eyes are nothing like the ones that I saw. You should know, you were practically inches away from his face."

He sneered at the reminder, _don't mention that again. If he wasn't holding me down at the moment, I would have finished him!_

I leaned back on my chair, and crossed my arms over my chest. "That's great, and all. But we still need to figure this man's identity. Possible before the week ends, I have better things to do than to rummage through all these newspapers. Not that I just don't love doing a crossword puzzle from time to time."

_I guess we have one thing to do then._

"What's that?"

_We'll have to go search for someone who is capable of figuring out who the Batman really is. Someone who would go the extra mile._

I raised one eyebrow in confusion, "who?"

_The one who was smart enough to pull that bank heist without getting caught. Turn the page, Jonathan._

I reached for the paper, and saw that I was at the headline of the very first page. I read to myself "Bank robbed; Witness believe to have said that a man with clown make-up, and scars running on each side of his face was the person who planned this heist. Please do not make any contact with this man, he is believed to be too dangerous, and would also be considered insane. Any contact with him would be excruciating fatal." The rest was all about how you could help the police, and had phone numbers at the end of the article.

I pushed up my glasses, and made a small smirk. "Considered insane, huh, well, in that case I believe he's in need of a psychiatrist."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just realized that I needed to go back through all the movies again, because I sadly forgot some of the important parts. It helps to find some of them in YouTube instead of placing in a movie to my laptop. **

**Also I would like to thank Cullen-Girl-4-Life, for reviewing this story. I hope this chapter will not be disappointing to all you readers. Please review, it is what gives me the strength to continue with this story.**


	3. What Do You Believe In?

**A/N: I woke up this morning, and realized that my laptop was on showing The Dark Knight on the screen. I thought it was some weird sign. Until my sister came, and told me that she turned it on to watch…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

><p>What Do You Believe In?<p>

I touched my face, and could feel there was something missing. Something that defined who I am, what I am, and what I have become. I sipped the cup of green tea that I have just prepared for myself, and began reminiscing about past events. I felt myself close my eyes only to open them to a complete world of darkness. I walked around, I felt very light, as if there was no such thing as gravity.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around, and saw the Scarecrow sitting on the floor, resting his face on his knee with one arm over the same knee.

I moved closer to him, and waved my finger around my surroundings. "I never thought I could come here when I'm awake. Not that I mind coming here, but it's a little too dark for my taste."

Scarecrow lazily looked up from his resting place, and shook a little like if he was cold or something. "True, but the more time that we don't have that complete connection, the more our realities will shake from the ordinary," he looked up, and gave a little shiver, "I also don't like these surroundings either. It's too cold, for someone like me. I like my surroundings to be a little warmer. The more I stay in this place, the more I feel my strength decrease."

I could see what he means, the straw that he has for his face was slowly coming off as a slight wind picked up in here. He also seemed to have problems breathing; I can't stand seeing this before me. Seeing _him_ all weak, and vulnerable. It's not right for him to be weak; I thought I was supposed to be the weak one, and him the strong one, my rock.

"I need my mask back."

"The sooner, the better."

I nodded my head, and closed my eyes once more. This time I was back in my little dirty apartment. I sipped the last of my tea, and stood up. I went searching for something I could wear to cover my face while I went outside. I couldn't raise suspicion that I was the Scarecrow, let alone Jonathan Crane. I found some black sunglasses; it was perfect to cover my eyes. All I need now was something to cover my head with. I couldn't find anything to cover my head, but I did find a black scarf. I wrapped it around my neck, and slightly covered my mouth. I looked at myself in a small mirror in the small bathroom.

"Well, I guess this will suffice, for now."

_Hurry with finding this creep, I don't know how much longer I can take._

I nodded, and made my way out of the door.

* * *

><p>I was back outside on the streets, and placed my hands on the inside of my pants. I walked around for a while, and could see I was getting nowhere. "I'll never find that man."<p>

"And, uh, who would that be?"

I stopped walking, and slowly turned my head around.

A man dressed in a long purple coat, wearing what looked like clown make-up, with green colored hair was leaning on a wall with his hands in his pants pocket. But the thing that stood out to me the most was those scars running up his face. It was like a permanent smile.

At that moment, I knew I had found that man.

"You didn't answer the question, uh, who are you looking _for_?" Saying the last word with a small hiss.

I turned my whole body, so that I was facing him completely.

"Oh, just someone who made that bank heist," I placed my hand to my face in a thinking posture, "maybe you've seen him. It was said that he wears clown make-up, and most of all, has a scar that runs up his mouth in a permanent smile. So… have you seen him?"

The man's smiled widened, and came closer to me, leaving about three feet in between us.

"Well, if you would have mentioned a handsome looking clown, then yes, I have met that person."

"Alright, have you've seen a handsome looking clown around these parts?"

He looked around, and then pointed to himself, "seeing as there's no one here with such charming features, then, uh, that would be _me_," popping the 'me' with a pop in his lips.

"Well, can I at least get your name. Because I don't think your name is 'Mr. Clown' or is it?"

He laughed, "hahaha, oh, that was a good one, but don't you think it's more, uh, polite for you to tell me your name first."

I pulled my scarf down a bit, and then took off my sunglasses. "The name is Jonathan Crane. Nice to meet you Mr…"

He ruffled his hair back, and licked his lips, "The Joker," he moved around me like if he was a predator that just spotted his prey. "So you're the, uh, Scardy Crow, huh? I don't see what's so special about you. You look so, uh, scrawny."

I looked at him, and tilted my head a little to the right, "its _Scarecrow_. But for my physic, I make up with my mind. The one thing that overpowers everything."

The Joker licked his lips one more time, and took out a knife from his coat pocket. "You want to bet, doc_tor_."

"My reputation precedes me, not that surprising. Especially for someone like yourself."

He kept that knife pointed to my face. "And, uh, what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean that someone like yourself must have many connections around these parts, am I right?"

He licked his lips once again while looking up for a moment. "Well, I do know how to get around. But you didn't answer my question, doc_tor_. What makes you so special, huh?"

I outstretched my right hand and pointed it to him. "This right here is what makes me so 'special' as you so kindly put it."

He eyed my arm, and then gave up looking for whatever he was trying to look for. "So what? You have something up your sleeve or something?"

I smiled a little. "Something like that. I work with mixing chemicals to create a fear toxin that can make me the most feared man in your life."

His eyes widened in interest. "Really now, can I, uh, see it."

"Of course, just grab me any one, and I will gladly show you."

He moved out into the streets, and went over to a light post. Where someone was standing by it; smoking a cigarette. He grabbed the man from behind, and brought him into a dark alleyway. The man was struggling as he was being pulled.

"Ahh! Hey, let me go! You freak!"

The Joker looked over to me, and motioned me to get closer with his head. "Come on; show me what you can do."

I got closer to the man, and outstretched my arm out. "You might want to get out of the way." I warned him.

He pushed the man to my direction, and I quickly sprayed him. Making him fall to the ground; screaming.

"Ahhhhh! Please stay away! Stay AWAY!"

"Now, you have my attention. Scardy Crow. So, what do you want; money, henchmen, weapons."

"Neither. What I want is really simple. I want the true identity of the Batman."

"Hahhahhaha,oh, doc, now that's funny, hahaha."

The Joker kept on laughing, holding his sides for more dramatic affect on his little show.

I frowned as I stared at him. "I'm not joking. He stole something that belongs to me, and I won't stop till I get it back."

He looked over at me, with that damn smirk on his face. "Oh, stole something. Now what could that be. Your little Halloween basket, hahaha!"

I was starting to get mad. "NO! He stole my Scarecrow! I want my Scarecrow back! Now for my revenge I'm going to find out who the Batman really is."

"Oh, revenge, huh. Well in that case, I'll help you. But I'm only going to do this to, uh, satisfy my own little thrill."

"I don't care; all I want is to unmask the man behind the Batman."

The Joker walked towards me, and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you know how I got these scars?" He licked at his scars in enfaces.

I moved my arm towards his face, "no, and to be honest, I don't care. Just do this little favor for me, and I assure you, that you will have the time of your life."

"You had me at hello."

He then made his way to leave, but then he suddenly stopped, and turned around.

"Before I go, I have a question for you doc. What do you believe in? Think about it."

I narrowed my eyes as he left. "What I believe in is… none of his concern."

I placed my sunglasses back on, and readjusted my scarf; making my way back to my apartment.

_All I want is my Scarecrow back the way he was. I don't care if this whole city burns in the process. _

I hugged my body tightly, and whispered, "Scarecrow, Scarecrow, Scarecrow…" all the while hoping to get a response.

I didn't get one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Today I just realized that I drank some bad milk. Yuck, but thanks to that, I was able to write this chapter. Not sure if I got the characters in character. So please review to see how I'm doing.**


	4. Push My Buttons

**A/N: There's a small part here that is a flashback of the DC comic "Year One: Scarecrow" It has references of when Jonathan was bullied when he was young. It was tough seeing how he was treated when he was young, seeing as I don't like bullying at all.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Push My Buttons<p>

"Scarecrow?" I quietly whispered.

Why does this small apartment feel so cold? Is this how it feels being completely lonely? I curled up on the floor, holding my knees tight to my chest. I felt so empty, from the inside out. My Scarecrow was missing. And I couldn't do anything at the moment. All I could do is sit, and wait in the shadows. I didn't put my faith in the Joker because the moment you trust someone, they tend to turn their back on you. No, who I trust in has always been with me my entire life. But now, I can slowly feel him slipping from my grasp.

I remembered back then, in my younger days when I have been bullied by other kids. I remembered when my grandmother would always make me work in the hot soaring sun. An inferno. She never respected me, she only saw me as a tool, nothing more, nothing less. Maybe if things would have been different, I've might not have been in this situation. Maybe if I was born anywhere else, I might not be feeling this empty. But the reality is, there is no such thing as a maybe anymore. Not for me. Not ever.

The bullies, Grandmother, the Batman, and even the people of Gotham have all one thing in common. They all suffer from a reality that will never be. While I on the other hand feel as if I'm confined in a steel cage, and everyone else is watching from the outside in, while I watch from the inside out. A caged animal. A _freak_. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I- I feel myself slowly slipping from reality. Anger slowly pilling up: taking me under the tides, to for never come back up. Yes, I feel like a caged… _crow_. The one thing I truly hate. I'm becoming the one thing that I truly hate. And _they_ are the ones pushing me to the brink of no return. Making me filthy, tainted. I slowly started panting, "ha hu ha, it's not the voices I hear in my head, that define me, it's the choices that I have made."

Deceived by my eyes, and all I was told to see. Opinions not mine, the person I was told to be. But one day, a night in the dark; a vision of someone I knew. Then in the darkness, I saw, a voice say I'm you. At that moment, a light was turned on. And I was _alive_. If I just closed my eyes, my life would reveal before me. These dreams that I will never live, and scars that will never heal. In the darkness, I will pass onto the other side. _Scarecrow_. I slowly feel myself close to an intense fire, but yet so cold, and numb with a pain. I slowly feel myself jitter out, "am I trapped in somebody's dream? Scarecrow." No, I'm in control; I'm the one who has always had control. But then why do I feel like a river has broken inside me? Washed into the ocean… I- I can't breathe. I need that voice inside me to save me.

I started clawing at my arms, and pulling at my sleeves. "I never thought I would be here. So, is this my unanswered prayer? No, I- I know that, I'm defined by… by so much wasted time. "Just a little longer," I slowly whispered to myself, "a little longer." My actions will echo across this land, and into the next. They will all pay.

_Jona-tha-n…_

I slowly brought my head up, as there was sweat falling over my face. My lips looked very pale. I could feel myself look very pale, very sick. I slowly responded, "Scare- Scarecrow?"

_Jona-than, I know this is a bad time. Considering that th- this connection is slowly slipping, but I have to tell you one thing._

I whispered, "what?"

_I never once asked you to show me how human you were. Or how much more you could become…_

My eyes widened as my lips trembled. I slowly closed my eyes; feeling myself falling. Falling back to a time where I still considered myself _human_.

"…_There he is! The livin' __**Handrail**__! Whatcha readin', __**Handrail**__? Looks bigger'n you!"_

_I looked up holding my book tightly. Scared._

_They got closer to me, and the one who was talking, grabbed my book from me while the other two kicked me. _

"'_Ulysses'. Seen the movie. Fights one-eyed giants 'n' freakos. That why __**you **__like it, freako?"_

_I screamed out, "that's a different book! Please give it back-"and once again, I was cut off as the two boys kicked at me, and kept me on the ground._

_The fatter one said, "James Joyce! Guy's gotta a __**Fairy **__name! Jeez- it's like kickin' a __**Scarecrow**__!"_

_The kid who had my book dropped it, and grabbed me from behind, wrapping my head in a headlock, holding up a match. "Tell ya what, __**Scarecrow**__. Give ya a __**choice**__. You or the fairy book. __**Pick**__!"_

_All I could do was struggle as the book had been left abandoned by the tree I was sitting by, opened up to a random page._

"…_No… __**PLEASE**__!... __**EEEEEEEE**__!" _

_Screaming._

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!"<p>

I woke up panting in my sweat. I was trembling, but not because of the wind blowing from outside the open window. But for the nightmare that I just had. I grabbed at the sides of my head, trembling. "It was just a dream, only a dream." I said as I tried to reassure myself.

I tried to calm myself back down, and get my breathing back to normal. I sneered, "BATMAN." I said that name with so much hate, so much bitter. He's the one that did this to me. He's the one who poisoned me. The one who took away my Scarecrow. "One day 'Batman', I will smile as I watch your dead corps before me."

I never again was able to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter mainly shows how Jonathan is slowly losing his mind. I hope this chapter came out as good as I thought it would.**

**Also, I don't know how many more updates I'll be able to do. Mainly because I really like to know what you guys think. If there are not many reviews, then I'll might have to push this story a side, and place my attention on the other ones that I have ignored. So please, do review, they make me want to continue on this story. **

**One final thing; thank you Silas C. Ren, for reviewing. It only takes a couple of seconds to review guys. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **


	5. Crows Out Of The Bag

**A/N: Spoiler of Batman Begins, not that big though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Crows Out Of The Bag<p>

"You're telling me, that Crane was not captured when I left him tied up on the parking garage." I said using my Batman voice.

Gordon nodded his head. "Exactly, when we arrived to take in the mob for custody, we were short one ex-doctor."

Harvey looked over to Gordon. "Jonathan Crane was a doctor?"

Gordon responded with, "not just any doctor, Harvey. A psychiatrist, he specializes in illegal toxin chemicals. Making the worst fears of ours come to life."

Harvey placed his hands on his waist. "Well, we can't worry about him right now. What's important is that we need Lau back. We need to know those entire mob members name, Gordon."

"If I get him to you, can you get him to talk?"

"I'll get him to sing."

"We're going after the mob's life savings, things will get ugly." Huffed out Gordon.

"I knew the risk when I took this job Lieutenant," Harvey turned his head around, "How are we gonna back me-"

Harvey stopped mid sentence, only to realize that I wasn't there anymore, and turned to Gordon.

Gordon shrugged his shoulders. "He does that."

* * *

><p>I was standing on top of a rooftop looking over the city, after I made my escape from the little conversation Gordon, and Harvey were having.<p>

_Crane was not turned into the authorities a couple nights ago. That could only mean that he's hiding somewhere, probably making a new toxin. I can't let him be wondering around Gotham. He's a danger to the city, and he's a danger to himself. But I can't busy myself with him right now. I need to catch Lau, then after all is settled, I will go search out Crane. I just hope it's not too late by then._

* * *

><p>I rocked back and forward in my small bed. Sweat was shown on my face; I didn't even care about wiping my face off. All I could do was stay up because if I go back to sleep, I'll most likely have another nightmare.<p>

BOOM BOOM BOOM

I looked up startled by the pounding on my door. Many thoughts ran past my head. _Who could that be? I-Is it the Batman?_

I moved out of the bed, and brushed my hair back with one hand. I looked for my fear toxin, and placed it on my hand. Now whoever it was I would be ready for them.

I placed my hand, on the doorknob, and slowly turned it. My eyes widened a little at seeing who was on the other side of the door.

The Joker was leaning on the wall, holding what seemed to be a video camera.

He turned around, and placed his camera down. "Well, good evening Scardy Crow."

I frowned at him, "its night time. Also what are you doing here?"

He pushed past me, and made his way inside, without my permission.

The Joker pulled out a chair from the small table I was sitting at, and took the liberty to sit on it, all the while placing his legs on the table.

"I asked you, what are you doing h-"

"Let's make a deal," said the Joker as he cut me off.

I frowned at him, and moved to retrieve my glasses from the table. "What are you talking about?"

He licked his lips, and turned his head a little to the right, "like I just said, let's make a deal. But not any normal deal. No, no. I was, uh, thinking about how mu_ch_ ya want to know who Batsy is. So, I decided, why not make a deal with the good doctor himself."

I snorted, "what? You want me to become your psychiatrist."

He shook his head no, "actually, what I want is very simple. I give you the true identity of the Batman," I cringed as he said that name, "in exchange; you make me a little, uh, toxin, but not just any toxin. I want a toxin that can make my, uh, _victims_," placing emphasis on 'victims' with a hand wave, "laugh to dea_th_," hissing out the last part of the word longer than it has to be.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You want me to make a laughing gas?"

He hit the table with his palms as he got up, dropping my chair to the floor in the process.

"Exactly! You see do_c_, this town is just a little to, uh, serious," licking his lips, and waving his hands around, "they need to lighten up."

_Lighten up…_

"_You look like a man who takes himself too seriously. Do you want my opinion? You need to _lighten up_."_

I came out of my little flashback, only to feel myself start shaking again. At that moment, I didn't care if I was making a deal with the devil himself, I needed to get the Joker out of here. And fast.

"Fi-fine. I'll do it, now please get out."

He tilted his head a little. "Aw, why the rush? Do yo-"

"I said NOW!" I pointed my right arm up to his face, ready to spray my toxin at him. I was heavily panting now, and I felt some adrenaline rush going through my body.

He frowned, and sucked on his scars. "Be careful where you point that thing, do_c_. Or you might just be gettin a taste of your own medicine."

My eyes widened, and I could feel myself panting heavily now.

_Taste of your own medicine…_

I frowned, and I was ready to use my toxin, only to realize that the Joker was gone.

I looked around panicked, and realized that he was truly gone. I slumped down to the floor, holding my head tightly. I felt as if I was going insane, more so than I already am. Everywhere, I see _him_, everywhere. His presence won't leave me alone. But the worst thing is, is that I don't have Scarecrow to talk to.

I was all _alone_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty short chapter, but I just needed to get this little piece out. You'll see why. Unless you already know…**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Broken Wings

**A/N: A scene from The Dark Knight not that big of a spoiler. Also **_'this'_ **in the beginning of the chapter, and in the end, is the Scarecrow contemplating as he wonders around Jonathan's mind. Jonathan can't hear him, but also the Scarecrow doesn't know what's happening outside.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Broken Wings<p>

… _My Jonathan…_

_Today I realized, that even crows had broken wings… but bats…_

* * *

><p>I slowly started to open my eyes. I looked around, and could see that it was already morning. Light was shining down from the outside to the open window I have left open. I didn't have an alarm clock let alone a watch. So it was pretty difficult to tell what time it was. I would presume it might be around ten in the morning.<p>

Knock Knock

I looked to the door, and could tell someone was knocking. Not as loud like _others_, but just loud enough to know someone was there.

I got up from the bed, but when I stood up, my legs wobbled a bit. I tried to regain my balance but instead I took a sit on the edge of the bed. I placed both my hands on the bed, holding tightly on the covers. My head was throbbing from a huge migraine. I rubbed my temple, and closed my eyes for a second. When I was ready I made my way over to the soft knocking on my door. But before that I had placed my glasses back on, and adjusted them.

I opened the door to see no one was there, but on the floor I could see that there was a small, old looking T.V. With a small note placed on top of it. I was just surprised that the television wasn't stolen by the time I was able to open the door. I brought the T.V. in, and placed the note on the table. I plugged the T.V. to one of the unused electrical outlet. It gave a small little spark but nothing to dangerous.

I got up from my kneeling position on the floor, and made my way to the note that was on top of the T.V. I began to read the small note.

DeAr JoHnnY,

JuSt wAntED To giVe YoU A smalL LiTTle PreSenT.

P.s. TuNe InTO THE NeWs.

P.P.S. NeXt TIme YoU TrY To DreTeN Me AGAin I wILL MaKe SuRE ThaT YoU WiLL HaVE BiGGeR THIngS TO WoRRY BouT ThaN A BAT.

"… He spelled 'threaten' wrong."

But I wonder why he wanted me to tune into the news. I walked back over to the old T.V. and started scanning for the GCN news. After I found the right channel, I went over to the round table, and pulled my wooden chair out to sit on.

I watched on but I still don't know why the Joker wanted me to see on the T.V. they were only explaining the weather, (which by the way is always incorrect) and how other regions of the world was doing. Like anyone cares about the rest of the world. I rubbed at my throbbing head, and went to prepare some tea to try to calm down this migraine. A couple minutes pass, and I could still see nothing interesting on the news. "Well, the Joker _is_ crazy." My tea was finally done, and I made my way to pour it into an empty clean cup, taking the saucer with me.

I once again took a seat on the chair I was occupying, and started taking small sips of my green tea. It relaxed me for a bit.

Then out of nowhere, there was a special broadcast being made, interrupting whatever else they were showing.

News Man: Beware the image is disturbing.

Joker: Tell them your name.

Fake Batman: Bri… an.

Joker: Are you the real Batman?

Brian: No.

Joker: No?

Brian: No.

Joker: No, heh heh then why do you dress up like him! Heh heh Uo ho ho ho hehehe!

Brian: He's a symbol. That we don't have to be afraid of scum like you.

Joker: Yeah, you do Brian. You really do! Yeaaahhh! Oh, shh shh shh shh shh. So, you think Batman's made Gotham a better place?

Brian: Ye… ah.

Joker: Look at me. LOOK AT ME! You see this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham; Batman must take off his mask, and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight, I'm a man of my word. Haha heehh hhaahaa!

Brian: Ahhh! Ahhhh!

The camera after that breaks off.

I was speechless at what has just occurred. I took a calmly sip of my tea, and finished it. For some reason, I felt quite calm. I kept the cup over my lips, trying to hide the undeniable smirk that was pulling from my lips. But to no avail.

* * *

><p>… <em>they are more human than I could have ever imagine…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bat's really are more human than they are birds. Mostly because they don't carry feathers or organs specifically related to other birds. Bat's structures in their wings are the same as a human hand. *Source Wikipedia***

**The inspiration for the title comes from the song of Tane Tomoko's "Broken Wings" It's a great song, and well, I needed something to work with.**

**Thanks to burekdober; for reviewing and the compliment.**

**pacochico11: Thanks for the review, and actually I'm trying to get done with the Dark Knight movie, so that I can add what I really want to add. Hopefully my story doesn't destroy itself (or I do), and I will try to keep things interesting for you. I will certainly continue this story, but sadly I have two others that are in need of my dire attention.**

**Thanks to all that have put me on alert, which really is quite wonderful to say the least. More reviews are very welcome; I care about your opinion of how I'm running this story so criticism is welcome. **


	7. Catalyst

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Catalyst<p>

_Change… I … _

I had my legs crossed while I rested my head on my closed palm. Seeing that little mishap happening on the news really was better than any aspirin. If there was a god, which I highly doubt there is, I would be screaming hallelujah. Now there's no chance that the Batman can hide his identity. He'll _have _to show himself now. Or an innocent by stander will be killed off by the Joker himself. And I know how much the Batman must be suffering having to decide what to do. Yes, suffering, like I'm suffering. Suffer Batman. Suffer, because when I get a hold of you, everything you're going through now will be nothing compared to what I'm going to do.

BANG BANG BANG

I opened my eyes startled by the loud banging noise. I frowned knowing exactly who that is on the other side of the door.

I got up, and opened the door. Only to have the collar of my shirt pulled to see the Joker's face, close, and personal.

"Good evening doc_tor_. How ya like my little, uh, video?"

I frowned having the Joker so close to me, especially his breath so close to my face, was atrocious. "Outstanding." I muttered out.

He pushed me inside my apartment, making me tumble back to my seat.

"Uhg, what was that f-"

He cut me off by placing his hands on my neck, slightly adding pressure to make my breathing difficult.

"Now Johnny, I'm going to make things as clear as possible for ya. Tonight I'm going to, uh, cra_sh _a little par_ty_. –Don't interrupt me. You see I found something more entert_aining_ than some Bat," he squeezed my neck more, making it difficult to now talk, "I'm after Harvey De_nt_."

He loosened his hold on my neck, giving me a moment to breath. "Hah ha, why do you want Dent?"

He waved one of his hands around, "It's very sim_p_le. I'm going to bring Gotham's White Knight, to our level. There's nothing be_tter_ than watching _chaos_. Right, doc_tor_?"

"I don't care. Do whatever you like, I only want one thing."

"Hahahah! Oh, do_c_, you should know what happens when someone gets an ob_sess_ion."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

He leaned closer to me, whispering, "they beco_me_ the _prey_."

I gritted my teeth, how dare he insult my intelligence. I shall never become the prey. I am the predator. I am the Master of Fear.

"Let go!"

He roughly pushed me back. I lay on the floor, looking up towards the Joker. I hate this man; he's nothing more than an insane killer. An-

"I see, you want anarchy. Chaos, destruction, you just want everything to _burn_. Sadly for you," I got up from the floor, and sat on my seat, "I have a different perspective of things. You see Joker, everything runs on _fear_. You can do whatever you want to this city, but," I gave a small smirk, "you will _never_ defeat the 'Batman'."

After that, everything went completely dark.

* * *

><p><em>Scarecrow, Scarecrow, Scarecrow… <em>

_Jonathan… mask… Batman…_

I opened my eyes to see that it was already dark outside. "Damn him. If only I had my mask. Mask, need, mask. Scarecrow."

I made my way to the bed, and pushed myself up to sit on it. My strength only got me halfway, making me fall over the bed. I looked to the side, panting. A note. A note laid on top of the table. I used all my strength to reach out to the note. I grabbed it in my hand, and began reading over it.

"Tch, that bastard. I hope he rots in Arkham." The note slipped down to the floor as I once again lost consciousness.

**Thanks for the notes doc**

* * *

><p><em>Change… a… catalyst… Jonathan…<em>

How many times do I have to wake up with a damn migraine? What happened? Did the Jo-

My eyes widened. _My notes! He stole my notes! All that research, lost to some psychopath. I need to retrieve my notes. Need mask… notes._

The moment I stood up, the whole world blurred. I grabbed my aching head only to feel that I had a bump on it. "So, that's what he did. He has quite a right hook."

I lay back down on the bed, looking at the ceiling with half lid eyes. _First, I lost my mask to some freak in a bat costume. Then I lose my notes to a clown. _"First things first, I need to retrieve my mask first. Then I would be able to make new research. A more highly effective toxin. But I need my Scarecrow first. Can you hear me?" I waited for a response, nothing.

"Damn the Batman! He did this! He's the one that started all this! I hate him! HATE HIM!"

_There's nothing I can do right now. All I can do is wait. Then I'll- no! It's time I make my move. With the Batman occupied by the Joker, and the pathetic town of Gotham. Now would be the perfect time to start my own little investigation. I guess the Joker was good at something; it's time to figure out who the Batman really is._

"And I know the perfect place to start."

_Catalyst … Bruce… Wayne…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Catalyst: a person or thing that precipitates an event or change.**

**So, I'm trying to get everything lined up here. Yeah tougher than I thought…**

**Reviews are always welcomed. And thanks for the reviews I have!**


	8. Chaos

**A/N: Some spoilers from The Dark Knight. Also **_'this' _**in the beginning, and in the end of the chapter is the Scarecrow wondering around with his thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chaos<p>

_As… the days… go by… _

I stand in front of the news stand, wearing my long black scarf making sure it covers my upper face, and my black sunglasses. Seeing nothing that catches my interest until I see today's released newspaper. There in the head lines is the news of the century: **Harvey Dent Fund- Raiser Scandal!**

I reached out for the news paper, and began scanning through it. It seems the Joker didn't lie when he told me that he was crashing a party. _What a party crasher indeed. _I never thought he would go as far as to throw a poor- _Rachel Dawes, who was immediately saved by the Batman. On second thought, he still needs to work on getting rid of his victims. Really, no matter how much anybody tries to get rid of that woman. The Batman always goes out of his way, and saves her. You would think that he actually knows… her… It could be possible. Behind the mask is another man, and probably one that knows Miss. Dawes very well. Now, it can't be Harvey, and certainly older men are out of the question. That would mean there's only one more person capable of pulling this off. Could it be Br-_

"Excuse me sir."

I was startled as I came out of my thoughts. More irritated now than startled when I looked up to see the person who called me. It was that damn ma- well, more like boy. He seemed too young to be considered a grown man. With that wild blond hair, and those green eyes, he seemed very young. But I can definitely remember him being the one boy that I gave a free pass on my toxin. Lucky for him, if anyone is going to give him a good dose of my toxin, it would be the Scarecrow. Sadly, since he's not here at the moment, I'll preserve him a little more- well at least until I get Scarecrow back. He'll be the one to take care of him.

"Yes?"

He pointed to the paper I was holding in my hands.

"Um well, you're crumbling the paper in your hands, and you're going to have to pay for it now."

I looked down, and saw that the news paper I'm holding is a crumbled up on the sides, due to the tight grip that my hands had on it. I didn't bring any money with me, mostly because I wasn't going shopping. I looked around, and could see not that many people by the news stand. The few people that were around were distracted by either their phones, or talking to their company that they have with them. _Well, I _do_ have a tip._

I moved closer the young man, who was sitting on a stool. I had a small smirk on my face, but thanks to my scarf, it was highly unlikely that he could see it.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't carry any money with me."

"Sorry man, rules are rules."

I pulled up my sleeve high enough to show off my toxin hiding in my cuff.

"But of course. I do believe I should pay you with something."

His eyes widened at seeing my cuff. Fear. Fear, was showing in his eyes. He seemed to be trembling now. Perfect.

"I- its y- you." He stuttered out.

"I believe I have a name young man."

He grabbed on tightly with both his hands to his stool. Probably out of _fear _that I will use my toxin on him. "Ri-right. Um, M-mister SCAR- ummmm!"

I was fast enough to cover the idiot's mouth before he could scream my name. _I'm going to kill him._

I had one hand covering his mouth while I had my right pointed directly to his face. I whispered, "no, that's not my name. At the moment. And if you scream that name out, I'll make sure you experience the worst of your fears yet."

I pulled back seeing that some people were starting to see the little display I was showing. Hopefully he won't do any more stupid moves in his part.

He could see why I pulled away from him as his eyes scanned around his surroundings. I used my left hand, and pretended to scratch my right. But he knew it was a signal. He lightly laughed, and scratched the back of his head, in an awkward movement.

"Oh, um, thank you mister, for, um, reminding me to… supply the counters with more comic books!" He got up, and placed more books on the stand. He then turned to look at me, giving me a quivering smile. "You can uh take that for my mistake."

"Thank you, young man."

I turned, and made my way to leave the premises.

"Kyle."

_Like I care._

* * *

><p>I closed the door to my apartment quietly, and pulled my scarf off, taking off my sunglasses after that. I sat on the chair, and reached for my glasses that were settled on the table. I straightened the news paper out after I crumbled it a bit, and began to look over it.<p>

_Other than the Joker interrupting Harvey Dent's fund- raiser. Nothing else seems interesting- wait, there seems to be a ceremony today. Now that sounds interesting, and knowing the Joker, he's more likely going to steal the show. Well, I have nothing better to do._

I got up, and grabbed my scarf, and sunglasses, leaving behind my glasses as I headed out the door.

I secured my scarf as I headed out of the apartment complex, adjusting my sunglasses on my face. I walked quite a bit to get to the ceremony. I looked around, and could see there were some cameras, and reporters standing around. I looked up, and could see some officers up there with their guns. _I wonder why the high security? Maybe I should go to higher ground. It's quite crowded down here._

I moved up to the building's roof top, a couple blocks away from the ceremony taking place. Seeing as there some officers on the far closer buildings, I rather not risk it. Besides I'm just here for the entertainment. I went to the edge of the building, and looked out towards the ceremony. I crossed my arms as my boredom started to grow. I stifled a yawn, as I heard a motorcycle go by. I moved my vision from the ceremony to see a red motorcycle pull up by a building. Without my glasses it was too difficult to tell who it was, but I believe that was… I got closer to the edge, and took off my sunglasses. _Was that… Bruce Wayne?_

I looked closer to the building that he entered, and could see he was in a hurry, and looking around suspiciously. _What is going on?_ The ceremony began after that.

"Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to law enforcement, and to the protection of his community. I remember when I first took office, and I asked him if he wanted to stay on as commissioner… Clearly he was not a man who minced words nor should he have been. Number of polices that he enacted as commissioner were unpopular polices that flooded my office with angry calls letter…"

I was not paying attention to the speech that was giving out, but more to the building that Mr. Wayne went into. _What is he up to?_

"We must remember that vigilance is the price of safety."

"Stand by. Honor guard, attench, halt, fort, halt, ready, aim, fire. Ready aim…"

My eyes widened as someone shot at the building that Mr. Wayne entered in. My attention was quickly drawn back to the ceremony as Gordon threw himself in front of another man. Everyone else panicked, and started to run away from all the shooting. _Joker's doing no doubt._ I looked back onto the podium that the ceremony was being held at, and could see that Gordon was not moving at all. _I see, so the Joker was trying to get the mayor. Too bad for him, Gordon just had to save the day. Well, now's the best time to get out of here, I wouldn't want to raise suspicion._

I made my way back down to the streets, and secured my sunglasses back on. Before I could get any further I was pulled into a dark ally. A hand was placed over my mouth, and kept my body facing away from the man that caught me. Only to hear a familiar voice.

"Good eve_ning _do_c_."

_Joker!_

I tried to move my head, but he kept it in place.

"Oh, no no no. Ya really shouldn'_t _see me without my make-up. So, how ya been, did ya get my note? – uh uh uh do_c, _no moving around! Ya see do_c_, I have big plans. And those plans start right now. With Harvey being the main piece in my plan and adding to my collection his love_ly _girlfriend. Making the Batman take all the blame of what's going to hap_pen _next. Are you afraid do_c_. Because you should be!"

He roughly pushes me into a trash bin. When I turn around he's completely gone. I frown at being part of Joker's little plan or at least knowing about it. I stand up, and dusted myself off. _What did he mean that the Batman is going to take all the blame? Bastard! The Batman is mine! I'm the only one who can take him out! But wait, he said blame… does he mean that-_

Once I get a good understanding I begin to chuckle under my scarf. _Things really have gotten interesting. I wonder what will happen next. _

I make it back to my apartment, only to find a single note on the table. I take off my disguise, and place my glasses back on as I begin to read the letter. _So, he intends to do that. I must say he does have a bigger imagination than I first thought he would. _I crumble up the note, and turn on the old television, and wait to see what's going to happen next. _The whole city of Gotham is watching, Joker. All I have to do when you fail is pick up the pieces. Then destroy them once more. _

I frown as I watch on the news. "Scarecrow?" Nothing, I don't know how much more I can take. I take a seat on my chair, and wait. That's all I can do for the moment.

* * *

><p>I start to wonder if this is how it feels to be a complete nobody. Wake up, turn on the television, and wait. Wonderful.<p>

I take a quick shower as I leave the television on. When I come out all dressed I can see that there's a news conference. I watch on, and see that Harvey Dent is giving out a speech. Then he proclaims that… he's the 'Batman'. I would have been surprised, but the Joker already saw this coming. _Now they're going to take him into custody. What a bunch of fools. There all playing into the Joker's hands. _

I take a seat, and place my elbow on the table, resting my head on my knuckles. _First, they're going to take- well, _try_ to take Harvey to county lock- up. Then, I assume that the Joker will be taken instead. Of course when he fails. But he'll have a backup plan; he always has a backup plan. Mainly his targets being Rachel Dawes, and Harvey Dent. I feel sorry for such a wonderful couple to be part of such a horrific fairy tale. No matter, the less insignificant people there are the better._

I get up to look for some food to eat. _Oh, that's right I don't have much food left. Guess now's the best time as ever to go out, and buy food. _

I've wondered the streets for quite a while now. With only a bag of tea slips, and a couple of soup cups. Not much, but I can't be wasting too much time on food. It's completely dark outside by the time I make it back home.

I put everything into their respected places, and prepare myself some tea. I turn on the television as I wait for my tea to heat up. Once I turn on the television, I see some reporters talking about that the convoy that was taking Harvey Dent to county lock- up is being under attack by the Joker. _I knew it. _I see that my tea is ready, and go retrieve it. I take a seat, and cross my legs, I never thought that news could get so interesting. _Very interesting. Now Joker, what will you do next after the Batman captures you? Oh, that's right. You're going to kidnap poor Harvey, and his little girlfriend. Now, Batman has only one choice to make. The so called 'White Knight' or Miss. Dawes. Either way, the Joker will come out victorious in this little round._

I take a sip of my tea, and finish it. I make my move to the bed, and decide I should take a nap.

When I wake up I notice that it's already morning. _So much for a nap. _

BOOM BOOM BOOM

_Please don't tell me he already escaped._

I push the covers away from my body, and head for the door, my toxin in hand. I open the door only to see a horrific sight.

"What are you wearing?"

The Joker walks into my apartment wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Didn't ya hear, I'm employed at Gotham's General Hospital. Technically not, but Harvey Dent sure is," he pointed to the television, "haven't ya been watching the news Johnny?"

"I have, but I've just woken up. Now get out."

"Aw, now that's just mean, and hear I thought we've become friends. Don't tell me, you're still caught up into your 'whose the Batman' plan, right? Well ya see do_c _I have a patient I have to take care of, but if you want, you can go catch a ferry if you want."

I pointed my toxin at him, and slowly moved towards him. "I want no part what so ever in your plans. Like I said before, I don't care what you do to this city. I have my own agenda."

"Aaaaand, this is why you never make any friends. But fine by me, I only came back here to, uh, return your notes. Seeing as I already got everything I need from it."

He handed me my notes back, and I gladly took it. "Now leave."

As he was about to leave, he quickly turned around. "Oh, do_c _a quick heads up. If you try to take the Batman's mask off, you better be ready for the _shock _of your life."

With that being said the Joker left. I placed my notes on one of the book shelves, and placed my toxin away. _What a weird way to start a morning. I really need a shower. _I turn on the television, and head for the bathroom.

When I come out of the bathroom, the news is going crazy over an exploded Gotham General Hospital. _Gotham's General Hospital? Isn't that were the Joker was headed, so he's the one that blew that up. Should have seen that coming, Gotham._

I prepare my breakfast as the news goes on about the hospital, and how Harvey Dent can't be found. "Of course he can't be found. Because the Joker got to him first."

I serve myself some oatmeal, and a grab an apple that was stored inside the refrigerator. Taking a seat on my chair. _I wonder if the he's going to-_

A special announcement on the news brings me out of my thoughts. The news goes on how Gotham City belongs to the Joker.

"It's about time everything starts falling into place. But this won't last, nothing last when you're dealing with the damn Batman."

I get up, and turn off the television. I grab my scarf and sunglasses as I leave to see this all play out first hand.

* * *

><p>I walked a few buildings away from my apartment, and go into an empty building. Making my way up into the roof of the building. The roof overlooked a lot of the city, but mainly it overlooked the sea in which two ferries were supposed to set out on.<p>

I made my way over to the edge of the building, and crossed my arms. _Now all I have to do is wait, and watch the fireworks unfold. After this day is over, the Joker will no longer be over taking anything anymore. Instead he'll be sent to Arkham were he'll spent quite some time in. Then, I'll finally be able to proceed with my plan. _

After the night came everything started to fall into place. The ferries set sailed and the Joker was going to have his confrontation with the Batman. The thing that I didn't count on was that neither of the ferries destroyed one another.

This made me take off my sunglasses, and bring down my scarf to my neck. "Does this city still believe that good will triumph? That the Batman is a hero, a guardian, a _Dark Knight_. But how will they react when they see the true face of Mr. Dent. The White Knight himself has been corrupted with nothing but the sweet memories of his beloved girlfriend being taken away from him. It's a good thing I stopped by the mini mart for the news paper. Who would have ever thought that the Joker would be able to get rid of Rachel Dawes? Now 'Batman' what will you do? What will you do know… Bruce Wayne."

I looked at the news paper in my hand, and opened it to my work of art. Inside the news paper was a picture of a billionaire whose upper face was completely shaded with a dark marker, which I have stored in my pants pocket. The picture was completely drawn to resemble the Batman's mask. The mask fitted the billionaire perfectly. I let the news paper fly from my hands out into the city of Gotham, as I made my way to the buildings exit.

_The… night's on fire…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After this the next chapter will have one final part of The Dark Knight, and then it will be after the movie is over. **

**Thank you to all who have put my story in alert or favorites. Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. The Dark Knight

**A/N: Spoiler of the final scene of The Dark Knight.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The Dark Knight<p>

The night was still young, and I had one more thing that I needed to do before I turn in. To watch Harvey Dent destroy the faith of Gotham City. If I remember correctly Harvey should be located by 52nd St. Just for kicks, I go into an empty building behind the one Harvey, and Gordon are in. _It would seem that the guest of honor has yet to arrive. I need a closer view; this is just too good to miss._

I move to the rooftop, and hide within the shadows, so no one can see me. Finally, after hearing Harvey go on, and on about Gordon's son. The Batman finally makes an appearance. _Well, it's not the best seat in the house, but the sound sure is great. _I take off my sunglasses to get a better clear view. After what could be considered a 'creative discussion', the Batman quickly tackles Harvey off the building down into the pavement. I quickly go down into the pavement, and could see more clearly what happened. Harvey Dent was motionless on the floor. _The Batman killed Harvey Dent._

I got close enough barely to hear what they were saying. Standing behind a pillar.

The Batman kneeled down turning Harvey's face, "Gotham needs its true hero." He once more stands up looking over Harvey on the floor.

"No."

"You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things because I'm not a hero, not like Dent. I killed those people. That's what I can be."

_That's an understatement._

"No. No you can't! You're not!"

"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be."

"They'll hunt you."

"You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me. Set the dogs on me. Because that's what needs to happen. Because sometimes, the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded."

After that the Batman runs away from the scene. My eyes watching him carefully as he disappears into the night.

Gordon's son joins him next to Harvey's body, "Batman! Batman? Why's he running Dad?"

Gordon watches on as the Batman leaves. "Because we have to chase him."

I could hear police officers giving the orders to move in, and taking the dogs with them. But I couldn't bring myself to move.

"But he didn't do anything wrong."

I narrowed my eyes at the scene.

"Because he's the hero Gotham deserves. But not the one it needs right now. And so we'll hunt him. Because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian. A watchful protector. A Dark Knight."

I step back into the shadows, and make my escape from the scene. Placing my sunglasses back on. _It's not over. Not by a long shot. Because now, I know the man behind the mask. The Batman may be able to take it, but he can't take me. Tomorrow is another day, tomorrow is the day I make my move. Tomorrow, I pay a little visit to Wayne Manor._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short chapter but this is the last course from The Dark Knight. **

**Please Review. **


	10. Welcome Back

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Welcome Back<p>

_There is… a fire… inside about… to explode…into… flames…_

I woke up early in the morning, before the sun was even up. I began putting on my white buttoned up shirt first. Then my tie, over that I placed my vest, and covering that up with my suit jacket. I looked as if I was about to go to a special event. But it is a special event, well, to me at least. I ran my hand through my hair making it ruffle back. I reached over to the table, and placed my glasses in my suit pocket. Deciding that it would be better to wear my black sunglasses. I placed my black scarf around my neck, and went to retrieve my toxin. Securing it inside my cuff. With everything I needed placed in their proper places, I made my way out the door.

I walked down the streets with a location on mind. I made it to the news stand only to see a young man busing himself with filling up the shelves with today's news. Perfect. He was kneeling down on the floor gathering magazines with his back turned to me. I took one quick look around the news stand, and could see that there was no one on sight. I moved closer to him, and tapped his shoulder. Making him drop all his magazines that he was about to pick up.

"Hey what's the big id-," he stopped mid sentence as he turned around to see the person who tapped him, only to freeze up, and have his eyes go wide, "I-its y-you."

I smiled, "didn't we go over this already."

He just stared at me with fear clearly in his eyes. "Ye-yeah but I-I don't know your real name."

_Interesting. _"Well, then just call me by John. But I didn't come here to idle talk. No, I came here because you're going to help me with something."

"Wi-with what?"

I waved my finger around. "Do you own a car?"

The young man nodded. "Yeah but it's nothing special."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care. All I need is a ride." _And a decoy._

"Bu-but I can't leave my post. I have to p-"

"It's not like anyone will miss you if you miss one day of work. What was your name again?"

"Kyle."

_Again, I don't care._ "Of course, excuse me for my bad memory. Now, all I need is a simple ride to a friend's house, and you'll be back here before you know it."

Kyle took out his keys, and opened his car with the control device he was caring. "Alright, but I want no part in your schemes. I'll just take you there, and drop you off."

I gave a dry laugh. "No, here's the thing 'Kyle' you don't make the demands here. I do. And, if you don't do exactly what I say, well, let's just say it won't be pretty. For you."

He started to tremble once again, making his keys in his hand rattle a bit. "What e-ever you say Mister John."

As he was about to leave, I quickly mentioned something. "Oh, take a couple of magazines would you." With that I moved to his car, and opened the back door.

He came back caring six magazines, and he carefully placed them on the passenger seat. Then he closed his side of the door, and placed on his seat belt. I also placed mine on, not knowing if this kid can drive very well. With everything in place he started up the car.

"Um, so were you headed?"

I looked out the window, and replied, "Wayne Manor. You do know where that is, right?"

"Of course. I've never been there, but I have seen it mentioned in the magazines from time to time."

"Good."

The whole ride was quite as we made our way to Bruce's Mansion. I saw that we were getting close. "Stop one block away from the Manor."

"Huh? O-oh right."

_Quite a listener. At least he knows what he is doing, unlike everyone else I hire to work for me._

"Um, we're here Mister John. One block away as you asked."

I looked around, and could see we were indeed a block away from the mansion. I opened the door, and got out of the car. I stood outside of the car, and tapped the door for him to come out.

He opened his door, and came out. "Yes?"

"This is where you come into use, Kyle. Now I want you to take those magazines, and follow me. No questions asked."

He nodded, and went to retrieve the magazines from the passenger seat. I closed my side of the door, and waited for him on the side walk.

"Um-"

"No questions. Now come along."

We walked the rest of the way to the Wayne Manor, and stopped when we were outside the building's front door.

"Know stay here, and ring the bell. When someone comes out detract them by asking them if they want to subscribe to your magazines. Ask them about _all _your magazines."

He looked scared as he tightly hugged his magazines to his chest. "What if Mister Wayne comes out, and not his butler?"

_Even better._

"Then you distract him. Just don't let the person that comes out here back in until I give you a signal."

"There's a signal?"

"Just ring the bell."

"Yes sir." He hurriedly move to the door bell, and rang it. I moved behind one of the walls, and hid on the side.

After a couple of minutes I could hear that someone was coming out of the mansion.

"Yes?"

I could see from the edge of the wall that the man that came out was Bruce Wayne.

_So, let's see what you got, Kyle._

Kyle looked speechless at first until he caught himself, and began his little speech.

"Good morning Mister Wayne. I was wondering if you would like to subscribe to any of these magazines I have here."

"Well, that depends, what types do you have?"

Kyle grabbed the first magazine that was on top of the pile he was holding.

"Well, for starters, I have The People's magazine."

Bruce looked like he was contemplating what to ask next.

"No thanks. I really don't want those kinds of magazines coming to my house."

"Okay, how about Men's Health? Maybe some gamer magazines?"

"That sounds great, and all but I really not looking for any subscription actually. So, sorry."

As Bruce was about to go inside, Kyle 'accidentally' tripped on his foot, and dropped all his magazines on the street.

"Ah man! I'm such a klutz!" Kyle crawled to pick up his magazines.

Bruce watched this, and came out to help the young man. "Don't worry; here let me help you with that."

Bruce kneeled down, and started to help the young man.

I made my move as I moved passed Bruce to get inside of the mansion. Kyle saw me, and did what I expected him to do.

"Oh no! My magazines are all dirty, and ripped. I was supposed to go around asking people if they wanted to subscribe. But know no one would subscribe to ugly magazines. I'll get fired fer sure now!"

"What do you mean?"

Kyle looked distraught at the scene before him. "I mean that this happened before. If my boss finds out he's sure to fire me."

Bruce got up, and handed him the magazines that he picked up. "Don't worry about it. I'll go buy you some more magazines."

"Great! Let's go right now! In my car, come on I parked one block away." With that said Kyle grabbed onto Bruce's wrist, and drove him off to the direction of the car.

I gave a smirk. _Now's my chance to retrieve my mask back._

I moved towards the mansion, and grabbed the door knob. I slowly turned it, and could see the door knob was moving. I opened the door, and made my way inside. The house was indeed huge, and very clean. I looked around for the butler, and found him in the kitchen washing dishes. I got closer to him, and took off my scarf, quickly wrapping it around his face. He struggled for quite a bit until he fell unconscious to the floor. I grabbed him by his legs, and pulled him to the living room. When I got close to one of the couches I dragged him up onto it. Then I made my way to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. I returned, and placed my scarf around my neck, covering half my face. I spilled the butler's face with the water, in order to wake him up.

"Ugh, what is- who are you?" The butler looked frightened.

I got closer to him. "None of your concern. All I need is for you to cooperate or else my associates will set this mansion on fire."

"What do you want?"

I smirked under my scarf. "I want a particular mask. And don't try to deny you don't know what I'm talking about. I want the Scarecrow mask."

The butler looked bewildered as he tried to scoot back up against the couch. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I followed him as he moved farther back into the couch. "Of course you do. And do you want to know why. Because I know that Bruce Wayne is the Bat. Man."

"Who are you?"

I tilted my head a little. "No one. I'm just an ex-doctor who was robbed of a priced possession."

He looked at me as he just realized something. "Dr. Crane."

I took my sunglasses off, showing of my blue eyes. "Bingo. But enough about me. Let's talk about that mask shall we."

"I'll never let you take it back!"

I brought up my wrist, and pointed him with my toxin. "I believe you will. Remember, I said I have my associates outside just waiting for me to burn down this mansion. Now the mask if you will."

He started to get up. "Wait here."

I grabbed his elbow, and brought him back. "I don't think so. If I take my eyes out of you, you'll probably call the police. How can I trust you?"

The butler glared at me, breaking away from my hold. "You can't."

"Then you shall escort me to my mask then."

He looked as he was in deep thought. "Come with me. But don't touch anything."

He started walking with me right behind him, following close.

We made it to some room, and he paused before opening the door. "This is Master Wayne's bedroom. Please try not to touch any of his possessions."

"Wouldn't dream of it. It's not like I'm trying to steal another man's mask."

We walked into the room. The room in itself was a massive bedroom, and that was just the bedroom, there was another door that looked like it belonged to a bathroom. Compared to where I live, I might as well be considered a homeless man.

The butler moved to one of the drawers, and opened it up. What I could see from the side was that it was a bare drawer that was keeping only my mask in there. It was also towel wrapped, and kept in clean condition.

The butler turned around, and unfolded the towel. "Here's the mask."

I looked at the mask in awe, and reached out to grab it. I grabbed my mask, and felt as I was being reunited with a long lost friend. I couldn't keep off the smile that was coming out.

_Scarecrow?_

… _Jonathan._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two chapters in one day. Now this is where things get interesting.**

**Reviews are gladly appreciated.**


	11. Wake Up, Dreaming

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**Read A/N in the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Wake Up, Dreaming<p>

I caressed the mask with the back of my hand, my eyes gleaming a little. I was too caught up with my mask that I didn't see the butler make an escape out of the room. Just being reunited with Scarecrow made everything else in the world insignificant. That is until he warned me.

_The butler is gone._

I looked up, and could see that the butler must have sneaked out while I was not paying attention. He'll probably call the 'Batman', but being the nice doctor that I am, and having my mask being taken care of so well. I decided to leave a little token of my appreciation in the drawer in which my mask used to reside in.

I walked to the drawer, and opened it up, taking a small canister out of the pocket of my suit. Settling it right in the center of the drawer, and closing it up once more. _When Batman comes back he's going to have quite a ride._ I nodded in agreement with Scarecrow. I placed my mask in my suit jacket not wanting to be separated from it again.

I made my way to leave the room, and headed to search out the butler once more. Of course he was in the kitchen with a phone placed right on his ear. I moved fast, and grabbed the phone from his hands, hanging it up in the process. I dropped the phone to the floor, and grabbed the old man in a head lock.

"Let me go!"

There were quite a few things I could tell from this man's personality. One: He has a British accent. Two: He's not afraid of me (yet). Three: He likes to put up a fight. We can't have that now, can't we?

I tighten my hold on the headlock. "Who did you call?"

He struggled to get out of the headlock as he placed his two arms over mine, trying to break free. "Master Wayne."

Before I asked another question, I was startled as I heard the front door open, and close. _Jonathan, it's him. _I frowned, and squeezed the man's neck harder, to the point where he would fall unconscious.

After a couple of minutes of the butler squirming to break free, his hold on my arms was starting to give out. In the same time the Batman decided to make an appearance in the kitchen. The look on his face was priceless as he stared at the old man that I had on my hold.

Bruce walked forward a little bit with a frown planted on his face as he tried to ascend. "Crane let go of him."

"And what? Lose the only life insurance I have to get out of here, I don't think so." To make a point I exposed my right cuff, and placed it right in front of the butler's face.

Bruce took more careful steps to where I was standing, moving his arms up in caution. "Crane, you don't want to do this. Just let him go, and I'll won't follow you." _I'll just capture you later._

As he was getting closer I was moving back, carefully looking where I was going. "Yeah Mr. Wayne, you might not follow me, but I really can't say the same about the Batman."

His eyes were following my every move. "He's bound to catch you sooner or later, and send you back to Arkham. Don't blame this on me if he does."

I gave a dry laugh. "Don't blame this on you? Of course I can blame this on you Mr. Wayne or should I call you 'Batman'. Don't you think it's quite rude to act like we never met before, mask to mask?"

Bruce gave me a surprised look, and then he had that frown back on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Crane. But you have to be insane if you think I'm the Batman."

I moved towards the exit of the room never once looking away from the billionaire. "Don't you now. You see Mr. Wayne, I'm quite different from the rest of these crazies in Gotham, and in Arkham. For starters, I have a brain, and unlike them, I actually put it to use. If you think that I believe you're not the Batman, then show me. Show me that arm of yours."

"What are you talking about, Crane."

I pointed to his left arm. "If you're not Batman, then you should have no problem showing me that left arm of yours. Oh, by the way, if you don't, this man here will get quite acquainted with his worst fears. I wonder what a man like him fears, would you like to find out?"

I moved my arm in a position where I could spray the butler.

"Wait!"

I looked back to him. "I don't have all day, Mr. Wayne."

He looked livid as he stared into my eyes, I would be lying if I didn't say that was a little frightening. Especially, since he is in fact the Batman. It doesn't help either that I'm still a little shaky from our past encounter. Being that he sprayed me with my toxin, and all.

He removed his blue suit jacket, and placed it on top of the kitchen table. Moving to his cuff, and unbuttoning it, moving it up as he went. When he got past about two inches of his arm, he hesitated for quite a bit in that position. Until he finally decided that it was now or never. When he pushed his sleeve up past his elbow, he turned his arm a little, and showed me the scar that he had there. My eyes widened at seeing the scar. _That confirms it, he _is_ the Batman._

After a couple of seconds of starring at his scar, he pushed down his sleeve once more. "There, happy?"

"To be quite blunt, no. I really never would have imagined that the great Bruce Wayne would be out, and about, fighting crime. But all the clues and hints made it quite plausible. Especially all the high tech gadgets you carry around. There could only be one person who could be capable to afford all those nifty gadgets. That being you, Mr. Wayne."

He once again started to move closer, but this time more slowly. "You said "clues", I don't think I ever gave you a clue to show that I am the Batman."

I moved closer to the exit of the kitchen. "You didn't have to, it was very simple. With you being gone for quite a while in Gotham, and then suddenly coming back. Was really helpful, especially if a man dressed in a bat costume comes around during the exact same time. You should be lucky it wasn't some reporter that figured it out."

"And why is that?"

I smirked at him as his frown deepened. "Because then _you_ would be the one in Arkham with the rest of the lunatics. Seeing is that there's more to your psychological psyche than meets the eye, Mr. Wayne. Why, I could even give you an appointment."

"You won't escape, Crane."

Then I was the one to frown to that statement. "Maybe. But then again, I did leave a little 'present' for you in your drawer in which you, oh so carefully took care of my mask."

His eyes widened in a fraction of a second. "What are you talking about?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and pointed to the direction of his room. "Why don't you go find out or do you really want to risk wasting your time here idle chanting. Either way, you won't catch me, Batman. Not today."

He looked to the direction of the room, and back to his butler, who by now was unconscious at the moment. "Don't worry, once you go check your 'present' I won't need your butler here anymore."

Bruce looked like he was contemplating what to do next. He gave me one last glare before he ran to the direction of his room. I dropped the old man to the floor, and ran to the exit of the house. Either he would be smart enough, and not touch the canister, which by the way has highly effective chemicals, or be foolish, and try to reach out to it. But considering the circumstances, I'd prefer the latter.

I reached the outside of the mansion, and could see that the young man was sitting in his car with his face planted firmly to the steering wheel. I knocked on his window, startling him.

"Oh, um it's you a-"

I cut him off in his little speech. "Hurry up, and start the car." I say as I get into the backseat.

"O-okay."

He starts the car, and we start heading back to his news stand. _This is the boy from the night our mask was taken away. _

_Yes. But he's been quite useful, he never asks idiotic questions. _

_Still, he could put us in danger. Give him a dose of your toxin when we stop._

_Can you think for a moment, if I do that then I'm practically signaling to the Batman that I know this young boy._

_Speaking about the Batman, you would have thought that he be after you by now._

_Heh, he probably opened up the small canister, and right now he must be suffering his greatest fear. _

Before Scarecrow could reply Kyle broke me out of my thoughts. "We're here."

We arrived to his news stand, and I made my way to get out of the car. Before he could open his door any further, I closed it back all the way, startling him.

"Listen, if anyone asks about me, you don't know me or have seen me. Got it?"

The boy nodded with a frightful expression on his face.

"Good."

* * *

><p>I make my way back to my apartment, and close the door quietly. I take off my scarf, and place my glasses back on my face. When I'm done I take my mask out from my suit jacket, placing it on the small round table. I slide the chair out, and sit on it, crossing my legs over the other with my arms crossed over my chest. I stare at my mask, and close my eyes. Letting myself be taken from this pitiful world.<p>

The next time I open my eyes, I'm on the floor in what looks like a corn field. I stand up, and dust myself off. I walk for about five minutes until I see a farm house. I push the corn out of my way, and make my way to the old looking farm house. The heat is bearable, not to hot, and not to cold. Just like Scarecrow likes it. The last time I was here it felt like it was below zero, and it kept going down, but that was when I didn't have my mask. I look at the small farm house, and could tell that the paint was dissolving; making it look older than it has to be.

I open the red dull door, and close it behind. Inside the farm house is a lot of hay stacks. I look around, and notice that there's a ladder leading up to the second level of the farm house. I begin to climb the ladder as it creaks. Making my presence known to whomever was here. I made it to the top of the ladder, and stood up. I looked around, and then I stopped my wondering as I saw the Scarecrow lying on top of one of the hay stacks with what seems to be a piece of hay sticking out of his mouth. I moved closer to him, and notice that he has his arms supporting the back of his head, and that his hat is covering his eyes. I move closer to him, and-

"Good evening, Jonathan."

I stop mid step as he spoke. "How did you know I was here?"

He took out his hay sticking out from his mouth, and tossed it away. "This is my world you're in, Jonathan. I know everything that goes on. Have you noticed the weather lately? It's quite… peaceful, to say the least."

"Yes, it seems to suite your environment."

Scarecrow sits up, and sits in a lotus pose with his arms over his knees. He moves one of his arms, and takes off his hat. Setting it on the side, he pats the other side of the hay as to invite me to sit there.

"Come. You don't need to stand there all day."

I smile as I made my way to the side, and sit next to Scarecrow. Everything after that became a blur as the minutes soon turned into hours, and the sun quickly turning into the moon.

Scarecrow stopped mid sentence as he looked out the huge window that shows off the corn field. He stared out into the corn field as a dog who just found a rat.

"Someone is coming."

"What?"

He looked back at me with a calm stare. "It's time for you to return, Jonathan. Or else someone will catch you off guard."

With that said I closed my eyes, and reopened them to see that it was already dark outside. I hear a knock on my door. I narrow my eyes on it. _I'm not expecting anyone._

I move to the door, taking quite steps as to not show that somebody lives here. There isn't no more knocking on the door which makes me think that it was my imagination.

Knock Knock

No wonder I couldn't tell if someone was knocking, especially if someone knocks that low. I grab the door knob, and turn it around quietly. When I open the door my eyes can't hold back the surprise that I just received.

"I-its you."

"Yes. I have come here to ask of you something, Dr. Crane."

"What could the butler of the Batman want with me?"

"An antidote."

When he said that, the smirk on my lips took over as I imagined why he could ask me of such of thing.

"What antidote?"

He frowned at me. "The antidote for the toxin you sprayed Master Wayne with."

_Ha, so Batman _was_ foolish enough to actually touch the canister!_

I silently agreed with Scarecrow. "And, why would I give you an antidote for? You do realize you're no match for me, so threats are definitely out of the question Mr..."

"Alfred and I'm not here to threaten you Dr. Crane. I'm here to make you a proposition."

I arched my eyebrow at this. "Does Mr. Wayne know you're making a deal with an ex-doctor or is this your idea?"

"Master Wayne is the one who told me about this proposition he wants to make with you. I, on the other hand do not agree with it, but it is for the well being of my Master Wayne."

_Of course it is._

I waved my hand around. "Then what is this proposition, I'm quite curios."

He cleared his throat as he began speaking. "If you come with me, and give Master Wayne an antidote for his state, then he shall promise you one request, of course a request within reason, mind you."

_A request, does that man really believe you would fall for such a thing, Jonathan. Jonathan? Don't tell me you're considering this!_

"Any request?"

_Jonathan, what are you doing!_

I tried to block out the Scarecrow's yells. It would seem he didn't see what I was up to.

"Within reason, yes."

_Jonathan!_

I frowned as his screams began to get louder. "Fine, I'll do it."

_You are making a mistake, Jonathan! A big mistake!_

I went to grab my scarf and sunglasses as I followed the butler out. Taking my brief case just in case.

* * *

><p>During the whole ride to the mansion, Scarecrow hasn't said a word to me. When we arrived I opened the door, and followed close behind the butler. <em>What great memories. <em>He took me all the way to Bruce's bedroom once again. He opened the door, and I closed it right behind me. There on the bed lied Bruce Wayne. He looked like he was experiencing a high fever from what I could tell. He also was moving his head from left to right. He was probably experiencing some hallucination or in what I hoped; a nightmare.

The butler moved to stand beside the tossing around Bruce Wayne. "As you can see I have tried everything to try to calm down his fever. But nothing works, which lead me to believe you may know what to do. Since you are the one to get him to this state."

_Flattery won't work. _I took off my scarf, and placed it on the edge of the bed. Changing my sunglasses for my glasses as to get a better look at things. "Well, I may have something to calm him down, but I would need you to exit the premises."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because things could get ugly. Now please, if you may." I motioned to the door.

He moved to the door, and opened it up, but before he could leave he turned around. "Don't try anything suspicious, Dr. Crane"

I held up my hand in the defense. "Wouldn't dream of it."

With that said the butler left the room. Leaving me with a poor defenseless Bruce Wayne.

I got closer to the bed, and placed my brief case on the floor. "Now why would I dream of something so pathetic if I got the real thing right before my eyes?"

I looked at the man before me. He was shacking, and breathing out heavily through his mouth. Whispering words that I could not understand. I placed my hand over his forehead, and could tell that he had a fever. I frowned at the realization. _A fever? I believe it was something completely different._ I placed my hand in my suit jacket to take out one of the canisters, and I examined it thoroughly. _Oh, this was the chemical that I have been working on. I guess I must have misplaced my canisters, and mixed them up._ I quickly placed it back inside my jacket. "But at the same time this isn't any fever. No, this a fever that would worsen as the day's go by. Consider yourself a lucky man Mr. Wayne because I'm the only one to have an antidote to this."

I take out one of the syringes from my brief case, and examine it to see if it's the right one. I roll up his sleeve past his elbow, and right before I inject him, he starts to toss around once again. "Now, now, Mr. Wayne. We wouldn't want to waste the only antidote I have with me." He calms down once again, and starts muttering words like "sorry," "mother," "father," and then he just goes back to breathing heavily through his mouth. _So, that's it, huh. _I place my hand on his forearm, holding it still so that it cannot move. I bring the syringe to his shoulder, and inject him with the antidote. He tries tossing around, but I hold down his arm to keep the syringe from moving. Once I'm done I move back, and store the syringe into my brief case.

"Well, all you need is a good night sleep, and you'll be good as new, Mr. Wayne."

I take a seat on one of the vacant chair in front of the bed; crossing my legs, and arms.

_Do you realize what you've done!_

_I was wondering where you were. And to answer that question, yes. Yes, I do know what I did. _

I could see the Scarecrow fuming with anger. _Then explain to me, why you helped the _enemy_? Have you forgotten all the pain he's put you through! Have you forgotten when he sprayed you with your own toxin!_

I frowned as I was getting a headache from all of the screaming he was doing. I rubbed my forehead in annoyance. _Of course I remember! I didn't do this from the goodness of my heart. I did this because I can use this to my advantage._

He crossed his arms as he looked annoyed. _Do you think the Batman will stick to his promise?_

_The 'Batman', no. But Bruce Wayne will. _

I came out of my trance as I heard moaning coming over from the bed. I looked over to the Batman's form starting to move. He ran a hand through his hair, and started to open his eyes. I stood up, and made my presence known. Walking over to the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne. Or should I say 'goodnight'."

He blinked his eyes quite a bit, trying to get them adjusted to the light emanating from the room. "Crane?"

I smiled. "Of course. Now about that request. Unless you really aren't a man of your word, and brought me here all for nothing."

He frowned as he tried to get up using his elbows. "You think, coming here was for nothing if you didn't get anything out of it. You are insane."

"Now, now, Mr. Wayne. Is that really anyway to treat the person who has just cured you. You really are ungrateful, aren't you?"

"Only to those who try to take advantage of others to get what they want, but a promise is a promise. What do you want?"

I placed my hands behind my back as my smile widened. "Oh, not much, just access to your chemical lab."

"What?" He tried to sit up more, but fell back down onto the bed in pain.

"Careful now, you just woke up," not really meaning the sweet words that came out of my mouth, "also I don't see what's wrong with giving me access to your lab."

He opened his eyes back up trying to form words in his condition. "What's _wrong_ is that you just want to make more toxins, and experiment on people again."

_You know me to well. _I adjusted my glasses. "Well, how about this. You can keep a close eye on my experiments while I work, and in return I will not use people as test subjects."

He looked as if he was contemplating my offer. "People will get suspicious."

"Come now Mr. Wayne let's not use any excuses. Especially for someone who was able to hide he was the 'Batman' for quite a while."

"Fine."

_Perfect. N-_

"On one condition."

I tilted my head. "What?"

"I'll keep watch of your every move."

I had a bad feeling about this. "Meaning…"

He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Meaning, that from this day on you will live here with me as my assistant."

… _What…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm sick, literally I'm ill but I was able to write this chapter because it wouldn't leave me alone. This chapter took me about six hours to write, and I'm freakin tired also. **

**The title is from one of the songs I was listening while writing this chapter called "Start a Fire" by Ryan Star. **

**The line that Bruce uses "You are insane" is from Year One Scarecrow Dc Comic. Also the canister that Jonathan was carrying is also another prop from the Year One Scarecrow. **

**I want to know if you guys like this chapter or hate it, because I really don't know. My story is favorited but I also want to know what you guys think of this story. I'm actually putting allot of thought into this story in particular, and I want to know if I should improve in any areas or just compliment. This is also one of the most longest chapter I have written for this story I'm wondering if I should keep them long or brake them up to mini chapters?**

**So, reviews are appreciated, and to those who have reviewed thank you. **


	12. My Assistant

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>My Assistant<p>

_Assistant… _

To say that I was in disbelief was an understatement.

I adjusted my glasses, and looked at Bruce's eyes to see if he was being serious. When I couldn't tell or just wouldn't accept that he was I asked him. "You're joking, right?"

He glared back at me. "I don't joke."

I crossed my arms, and gave him a serious stare. "Good, because that wasn't funny."

He pushed the bed covers away from his body, and stood up. Never breaking his gaze from my own. "From this day on you shall live here in the mansion if you want access to any sort of chemical lab. Or do you take it back?"

"No, I don't take it back." I said it without even thinking about it. But it was my only chance I had to work on my research. It is quite annoying not having any resources to work from. Especially since I was kicked out of Arkham as the Administrator. Even though Arkham was a little bit plain, it did have everything I needed. From the test subjects to the making of my chemicals, I grew quite fond of Arkham. Not so much all the crazies that would freak out, and go into a fit. But that's why there exists fear, what better way to control anyone other than their own personal demon. Speaking about Arkham, I wonder who runs it now.

I sat back down on the chair, and gave Bruce a questionable look. "Just out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to know who runs Arkham now."

"As a matter of fact, I do know who runs Arkham. Why, being a little jealous?"

I gave a dry laugh. "Jealousy has nothing to do with it, Mr. Wayne. I was simply curious as to who runs Arkham. But it seems I won't be getting any ans-"

"Quincy Sharp."

I frowned at the name that was given to me. "If memory serves me well, I believe that he's the one who has quite a dedication on cleaning up Gotham. Not that I would disagree with his methods but it seems very strange that a man of his caliber is now situated in Arkham."

Bruce gave a small frown trying to decide what to say next. "What do you mean by "strange"? He seems to be a very looking dedicated man worried about Gotham's insane."

I smiled. "Have you ever met the man? From afar, he does seem like someone dedicated to help the insane, but if you met him, and analyzed how he works, then you would take notice that he seems to have quite a pompous personality. Also, I once caught him going through my work. Not something someone should do if there trying to help the criminal insane."

"What's wrong if he went through your work? Wasn't it filled with your patients notes?"

I started playing with the cuff of my sleeve. "Well, not this _type_ of work. It was more of my chemical research he was going through. But I highly doubt he could understand any of it."

He crossed his arms, and stared at me for a long period of time. "That is strange. If it would have been anyone else they probably would have questioned you or at least ask for some explanation on what you were working on."

"I have everything thought out if the time came to such extremes."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess, your toxin."

I smirked at him, knowing he would say that. "No. But good guess, what I would have done is explained that those notes are for making medicine. Not far from the truth, but it would bring all the questions to my work to a halt."

"Not that this is not interesting, but since you never declined my proposition of moving into the house. I would believe is only fair if we go back to your place, and retrieve your things."

"Fair enough. I get to work on my research, and you get to watch me work as your boredom grows by the second."

He moved to open the door, and turned around to face me. "That's not going to change my mind, Crane."

I sighted, and stood up. "Can't blame me for trying."

I followed Bruce as we made it to one of his car garage. I waited outside the garage as he went in to retrieve a car. When he came back out I could see that he was riding a red Porsche. I moved to the passenger seat, and opened up the door. But not going inside the vehicle.

"You do realize if you ride a car like this to where I reside, your car is only going to end up either missing some wheels or paint sprayed."

He tapped his dumb on the steering wheel. "You make a good point. Then we'll take a better transportation vehicle."

Minutes later after placing his car inside his garage, he came back out with a-

"Motorcycle? How is this better?"

Bruce handed me a helmet, and a black backpack.

He placed his own helmet over his head, and motioned me to sit on the bike behind him.

I placed the backpack on my back, but I didn't get on the bike. "There's no way you can make me get on that thing."

He turned his head around, and lifted up the front of his helmet with a push of a button. "Why not? It's safe, are you worried you'll fall off?"

I placed the red helmet over my head, and pointed to the motorcycle. "No. I'm just wondering where the passenger goes?"

He patted the back part of the seat. "Behind me, just hold tight, and try not to let go."

I crossed my arms, and frowned. "I won't hold you around the waist."

He just shrugged his shoulders, and brought the helmet back down, covering his face. I knew he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. But I still got on the damn bike, and looked for anything else to hold on. _I refuse to touch him; I will not hold him around the waist as if my life depends on it._ He started the bike, and when he started moving, I quickly placed my hands on his waist.

_Damn him._

As his speed picked up on the streets, my hands holding his waist wasn't good enough anymore. Leading me to bring my entire body pressed up to his back. _This is why I hate motorcycles._

When we arrived to a stop in front of my apartment, I quickly pulled myself away from him. I made my way up to my apartment, and opened the door, Bruce following close behind me. I took off the helmet, and settled it on the table. I placed my Scarecrow mask inside the backpack, and got packing all my belongings. Bruce took off his helmet, and also placed it on the table, running a hand through his unkempt hair. I could see he was watching me carefully to see what I was taking with me.

"Can you stop staring, it's annoying."

He leaned on the wall, and crossed his arms. "I'm just checking what you're taking with you, nothing wrong with that. But why are you leaving some of your clothes here?"

I placed one of my research note book inside the backpack as I replied. "Because this backpack you gave me can only carry so much. I rather bring my notes with me than to leave them here for anyone else to use them for or toss them away. Also, I thought living with a billionaire had its privileges."

"You mean go shopping?"

I placed a coat inside, and tried to zip up the backpack. "No, not really. I really do not like to go shopping that much."

Seeing as I was struggling to get the zipper to go up, Bruce came over, and held the backpack closer so that I could get the zipper around.

"I'm not going to thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't expect you to."

Right before we left the apartment, we placed our helmets back on, and made our way back to his motorcycle.

Again I was holding tightly his waist as he once again picked up speed on the streets. You would think he was racing someone or something.

* * *

><p>We made it back to the mansion, and we went back inside. This time Bruce was carrying my backpack as saying "it's the polite thing to do."<p>

He opened the door, and I followed him as he went up the stairs. This house looked like it could go on forever. It had so many rooms; it was hard telling which one would be mine.

He suddenly stopped, turning around to face me. "On second thought, your room is going to be closer to mine."

I frowned at him. "Why is that?"

"To keep a better eye on you. If you try to sneak away I could tell, and also I don't trust you that much to place you far away from my location."

_Oh, so that's it, huh._

"Fine. I don't care; I just want to take a nap."

We walked back to where his room was located, and went into a room not far from his own. He opened the door, and placed the backpack on the floor. The room was simple enough. It consisted of one large bed, a large closet, and one large bathroom inside the room.

"A shower and a tub in one room? Now that's impressive Mr. Wayne. But what if I'm taking a shower, and you enter without my consent."

He looked over to the bathroom only separated by one trip through a small hall. "I'll knock before coming into your room. As I expect you to respect my room, and privacy, Crane."

I started unpacking my things from the backpack as I responded. "No need to worry Mr. Wayne, I really don't care what a man like yourself does at anytime of the day. I have other things to keep me occupied, and speaking about being occupied, when will I be able to visit your chemical lab. And when do you expect to give me more details about being 'Mr. Wayne's assistant'."

He walked to the door, and looked back to me. "I'll think of something tomorrow, for the meantime stay here, and try not to do anything funny."

That being said, he left, and closed the door behind him. I went back to unpacking my stuff, which were merely my notes, and a couple of clothing that I was able to stuff inside the small backpack. I placed my notes on the bookcase that resided in the room, and placed my clothing inside the closet merely leaving it on top of a drawer. I went back to my backpack, and pulled out one final thing. My mask.

I stared at it, and placed it under my pillow.

_Scarecrow?_

…

_Figures, he wouldn't respond. He must be furious right now; I'll try talking to him when he calms down._

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, and look over to the alarm clock. In red digits it showed that it was five thirty in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, and got out of bed. I took in my surroundings wondering if this was all a dream. Was I really living with Bruce Wayne? Looking around, I could see that it was not a dream, and indeed it was reality.<p>

_Why?_

I was startled that Scarecrow was speaking to me. _Why, what?_

_Don't play with me, Jonathan! Why did you do it? At what point did you see the Batman as your new boss!_

I frowned as he was talking. _I _don't_ consider him as my boss, but if that's what I have to do, then so be it. But if you really think about it, it was a tough offer to refuse. Sure I'm going to be watched 24/7 but at least I'll be able to work with all the chemicals I can get my hands on. Moving in here was just a bonus._

_So, you're going to pretend?_

_Of course. Like I'll be doing this all for nothing. I only trust you, no one else. _

_Good, keep it that way._

That said, I moved to the bathroom, and examined it. _So, this door here is all that's going to be covering up my body. Great, I guess I better get it to steam up a bit, and fog up the shower door._

Coming out of the shower, I placed a towel around my waist, and brushed my dripping hair back. I made my way to the closet, and picked out my clothes. When I was completely dressed, I heard a knock on the door.

I turn to it. "Come in."

Bruce comes in with wet hair still clinging to his forehead. _Guess I'm not the only one to take morning baths._

"Alfred prepared breakfast, hope you like pancakes."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Good," as he was about to leave he turned around and said one more thing, "oh, before I go, I'd like you to apologize to Alfred for the little stunt you did yesterday." He left after that.

I frowned. _Apologize? I _don't _apologize. But I rather not cause any more trouble, and also, that man does look a little bit intimidating._

I saw Bruce eating in front of the television, and could see that the butler was washing some of the dishes.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this._

I walked up to the butler, and clear my throat. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He still had his back turned to me. "I-I just wanted to say my apologies to you from last night."

"I'm not one to hold grudges Dr. Crane, but seeing as you're in pain at just muttering that word, I'll think about it."

_Better than a no, I guess._

He turned around, and filled a plate with two pancakes, and some eggs. "Here, you may sit anywhere you like or join Master Wayne." He left to go do whatever a butler does.

Leaving me with Bruce, and a plate full of delicious looking food. I took a seat on one of the chairs that belonged to the kitchen table, and began eating my breakfast. As I was half way through, Bruce moved from the living room area, and sat across from me.

"So, you apologized to Alfred?"

I placed my fork back down. "I did, but he said he would think about it. Not a yes or a no answer, but that's good enough for me."

Bruce placed his knife back down, and looked over to me. "It should be. Not everyone is going to accept you so quickly."

I snorted. "It's not like I'm going to apologize to the whole city of Gotham."

"True, but since you're going to be my assistant, I have no idea how I'm going to hide an insane criminal from the public. Also, I don't know if you're going to stay true to your promise of not trying out your toxins on humans."

I sight, and look over to Bruce. "Whether or not you can trust me, is your problem. But what I find more highly offensive is that you call me an "insane criminal," I may not have the best track record but don't say that so easily like I belong back at Arkham. I'm not going back to Arkham."

Bruce moved his plate to the side, and placed his attention on me. "I'm just warning you Crane that if you get out of hand, don't think for a second I won't send you back to Arkham. But seeing as your normal at the moment I won't patronize you with it. Now back to what I was saying, how do you suppose I hide you when we go out in public?"

"What, thinking about taking me to some fancy restaurant? To make things simple for you Mr. Wayne, I don't enjoy those types of things."

He frowned. "Not like that. I mean as in walking around in daylight. Someone is bound to notice you, from the papers, or news reports."

I moved my plate to the side. "Well, I have been using a scarf, and a pair of sunglasses, and no one has been able to recognize me."

He looked in disbelief. "A scarf, and a pair of sunglasses. Not that your idea is any bad but having to walk like that all day will surely get people suspicious. Especially, in the summer days."

"You do have a point there. But I have nothing else to cover my appearance with. But before you start making a list, I'll tell you what I don't want you to do. One: no hair dye. Two: no surgery. Three: no dressing me up like something I'm not. That's I'll I ask."

"Now that we've gotten all the things that never occurred to me out of the way, let's move on to something more realistic, shall we. Now, how about we try… you know what, maybe that scarf, and sunglasses could work. No, lose the scarf, and wear a hat."

I nodded in agreement. "That's acceptable."

I got up from the chair, and placed the dish in the sink, washing it before moving to the living room.

I took a seat on the couch, and Bruce took a seat on another couch.

I looked at him. "You never told me what an assistant does for Bruce Wayne."

He smiled, and crossed his legs. "What, going to fetch me coffee, and organizing my paper work doesn't sound good enough."

I frowned at his sarcasm. "I'm being serious."

"Well, when I meant assistant, I didn't quite mean as my assistant of Wayne Enterprise."

I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping that he didn't think what I think he was going to say. "Then as an assistant to what?"

He sat on the edge of his seat. "More like my assistant as in assisting me with my Batman duties."

"No."

He frowned, and straighten himself up on the seat. "Why not- is this because of the time I use your fear gas against you."

I placed my palms on my knees, and squeezed them tight, making my knuckles go white. "_Batman_," I say like spitting out venom, "ruined me. I'm not going to work for someone who poisoned my mind."

He looked at me straight in the eyes, and could tell I wasn't joking. "How about if I don't wear the costume around you, will that help?"

I looked down, and thought about it for a moment. "I-I guess so."

"Good. But seeing as today is an off day at work, I'll most likely take you to the laboratory tomorrow. In the mean time I want to show you something else."

He stands up, and motions me to follow him. "What do you want to show me?"

We walked to his room, and he took out his laptop. "Remember when we talked about the new owner of Arkham the other day."

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything."

He placed his laptop on the small table he had in his room, and walked out of the room for a couple of seconds to bring back two kitchen chairs. Placing them in front of the laptop. We both took a seat, and he entered his password for the computer.

"I was researching Quincy Sharp, and there's just something I don't seem to get. I found out that when patients check into Arkham mostly the more who thrive on anarchy seem to either come back scarred or just simply 'check out'."

I smirk. "That sounds interesting."

He narrowed his eyes on the laptop. "Sounds more like someone I know. Anyway, I find it suspicious that a man of his stature would do such a thing. Especially, if he tries to hide it from the records."

I adjusted my glasses, and frowned. "Then how do you know this?"

"I simply hacked into the Arkham files, and began from there. I've never met this man in person so I don't know how he works things in Arkham."

I leaned back against the chair, and crossed my arms. "Why bother any way. I mean it's not like you care about what happens in Arkham after the patient is checked in."

"I do, if the man behind Arkham is using it to benefit himself."

"So what, it's not like you can waltz in there, and expect to get answers from the man."

Bruce stood up, and closed his laptop, moving over to the closet. "I can if I'm making a 'donation' to the asylum. Bring your scarf, and sunglasses."

I looked over to him. "For what?"

He smiled, and brought me a black fedora hat. "Remember, you're my assistant. Any where I go, I expect my assistant to go."

I looked down to the fedora hat. _I don't know what's worse, being stuck in Arkham or being Bruce Wayne's assistant._

Either way I placed the hat over my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quincy Sharp is the man who runs Arkham in the game "Batman Arkham Asylum".**

**Also thank you for the reviews! **

**I have been feeling better so I took the time to get out of bed, and work on this chapter. This chapter is about as long as the last one, this one took me six hours with quick a dinner brake. **

**pacochico11: The Joker is in the asylum at the moment, at least that's would I would think if he was captured at the end of the movie. As for the romance, its probably going to be a slow process to it. As for Jonathans appearance, it most likely look believable to some but to others not that much. Thank you for the concern of my health.**

**Silas C. Ren: I think I will start making the chapters longer seeing as I can't seem to find a spot to stop at very quickly. I hope for updating soon can count for everyday! And thanks for your concern.**

**rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT: Like I said there will be romance just not that quick.I have an idea on how I'm going to work that in as we speak. I hope to update mostly every day unless I have other things to do. **

**As always please review! They keep me going!**


	13. Bitter For Sweet

**A/N: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Bitter For Sweet<p>

_Arkham Asylum, the place where the insane get 'treated', for a hope of curing them. Many believe that this insane institute really does help, but what they don't know is that even the sanest of man would lose his sanity, and also go insane. There's nothing neither good nor fun about the asylum. It's only here to torture all those who had committed a crime or are assumed insane. For being someone who has worked here, you would assume that being here will have no effect on me. But after seeing the cell from the inside out, and not the outside in, I would want nothing more than to never go back there, especially if I'm going to get the point of view from the inside of a cell, strapped around by a straitjacket. But this time I'm not going back to Arkham to be locked away with the Batman handing me over. No, I'm going back to Arkham with Bruce Wayne to do some quick research of the man who now runs it. But still, being here leaves this weird taste in my mouth. So, bitter sweet._

"Are you okay?"

I look up, and notice that Bruce has been trying to get my attention. He had this worried look in his eyes or was it concern. I rid myself of that last thought. Knowing well that no one would have any concern for someone like me.

I grab at my scarf, and pull it up, covering up half my face. "I'm fine." I mutter out with the scarf covering most of my voice, and making it sound scratchier than it is.

Bruce seemed satisfied with my answer as he once again began walking. With me walking behind him not wanting to stray away from him if someone were to recognize me somehow. I don't know what would happen if I was recognized. Maybe they would quickly try to apprehend me, and put me back in a straitjacket, abandoning me in one of those white lonely cells with only my thoughts accompanying me. After that they would most likely try to 'treat' me to see if they can help. If they think that they could help, then they are the ones who most likely need to check themselves in. I detest Arkham. I just want to get this over with as quick as possible, and never return.

"Mr. Wayne?"

I look over to the person who spoke those words. There standing a couple feet away from us was an old looking man. He was holding a cane, and looking as if he has everything under control. I scoff,_ yeah right_. He was also not very tall, but a short, chubby looking man with this sense of authority. Just because he runs the place doesn't mean he's some hero or anything. More like, he could be a victim; anyone can succumb to their worst fears here. Why not him?

Bruce gives a warm smile to the man. "Good evening, Mr. Sharp."

Quincy Sharp didn't return the smile, but remained very calm. "Ah, yes. Good evening to you too, Mr. Wayne. But if you don't mind me asking, what bring you here? Surely a man with your stature must be really busy, and not have time to come visit an insane asylum."

I stayed behind Bruce as he began starting conversation with Quincy. "Well, I'm just offering my services to Arkham. Being a benefactor to this institute, I would also like to know what happens around once in a while, and decided that since I have a day off, this could be the perfect opportunity. But I don't believe we properly introduced ourselves."

"Of course. If you may, follow me then."

All three of us began walking down a large corridor, and looking around, I could tell that this wasn't the way to the Administrator office. _Where is he taking us? He's practically leading us to the other side of the asylum._

The whole walk was a quiet one. The only thing making sound was the cane that Quincy Sharp carried, as he walked around with his other hand behind his back.

When we made it to our destination, I saw that we were near some of the offices many doctors used to treat the patient in. We made our way inside the door, and Bruce softly closed it behind me.

Quincy made his way to sit behind a large elegant desk, and gestured to us to take a seat in front of him. "Please, sit."

We both took a seat, and looked over to Quincy. Bruce was the only person in the room wearing a small smile. While Quincy just looked calm, and composed. I on the other hand wasn't too happy being back here. Not after everything that happened.

"Now, Mr. Wayne, what do you want to know about the asylum since it's been placed into my hands?"

Bruce crossed his legs, and began his tirade of questions. "Well, for one, why is your office situated all the way over here. If I remember correctly it was almost to the other side of the building."

He nodded. "Of course, but at that time, a mad man was running the asylum," he quickly captured my attention as he spoke those words; "I don't want to have anything to do with an office that was inhabited with such an insane man."

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows together. "You mean by-"

"Jonathan Crane, yes." He said as he cut Bruce off. "I don't even think that man deserved to be called doctor from the very beginning. He did always catch me as the kind to be considered a little insane."

I clenched my fist under the desk, feeling my blood boil of how lowly this man thought of me to be. _How dare he, I worked _hard_ to get my doctrine. My PhD is also not something that was handed to me so easily. _

"Oh, he seemed to me to be like any other doctor working here in Arkham."

Quincy cleared his throat. "You don't watch the news much, do you Mr. Wayne?"

He smiled. "From time to time, not many things catch my interests."

_Then why I'm I here?_

"Well Mr. Wayne if you haven't already noticed by the news or the papers, allow me to fill you in. Jonathan Crane did work here as an Administrator to Arkham, but instead of doing good for the asylum, the only thing he caused was to make it worse," _I really want to use my toxin on him, _"especially since he himself was checked in to the asylum at one point. Not only that, but he needs to return to the asylum as soon as possible. Having someone like him wondering the streets of Gotham are not a good thing."

"So you consider him to be insane then?"

"Of course, I consider someone like him to be considered insane. With what all he has done, I don't think anything we do would be enough to cure him. From what I've heard, he's taken up on making highly affective toxins. He needs to return so we can stop that mad man from causing anymore harm to Gotham."

_Do you want to see my toxin personally? _

"Do you believe he can be cured?" I shifted my eyes, and looked from the edge of my sunglasses over to Bruce. _Why would he ask such a thing?_

_Maybe he wants to take you back to Arkham. _

"That depends."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the man in front of us. "Depends on what?"

"Depends on how well the patient would act, and behave in the asylum. Mr. Wayne I've been meaning to this for a while but I never thought of something like this would have ever come up, but seeing as things in Gotham have been getting bad. With the Joker, and all these other miner crazies, I've been wondering if I should relocate Arkham Asylum."

My eyes widened, and I could tell that Bruce was also affected by the news. _What does he mean relocate Arkham? How much more can someone relocate this asylum, it's practically its own island._

"And to where would you relocate Arkham? It's practically its own island; the only thing separating it from Gotham is a bridge. Where could you possible relocate it at?"

Quincy opened one of his drawers, and took out a manila folder, setting it on the desk. "Here, do tell me what you think."

Bruce took the folder from the desk, and opened it up; I got a bit closer to see what the folder contained. After looking over the folder, I concluded that this man _had_ to be insane to consider such a thing. Bruce closed the folder, and placed it back on the desk.

"So, you want to relocate Arkham to its own private island. Far from the city of Gotham, making the only transportation be by boat."

"Not only that, but also I want to expand this asylum, with all these insane patients trying to escape, I believe it to be the best way in making Arkham a better place."

_For you, maybe._

"Do you really need that much space? I mean the way this island is placed; it could have about two maybe three mansions in a whole island."

Quincy looked like he was getting irritated. "Mr. Wayne I only seek to clean up Gotham. If this is what it takes, then so be it. I will not allow any more insane patients escape. Mark my words that you can consider Jonathan Crane as the first and last patient to escape this facility."

I sank into the chair a bit at the way he was controlling things, and taking matters into his own hands. _If he is to succeed, then would that mean that it would be considered impossible to ever be able to escape. I'm never going back to Arkham. Never!_

"But that would take years; I mean the way the new asylum would be set up would approximately be from five to ten years. How do y-"

"It's completed."

My heart felt as if it has just stopped for a second.

Bruce stood up, and placed his palms on the desk, trying to act as calmly as he could. "What do you mean completed?"

Quincy looked up to stare at Bruce right in the eyes as if proving a point. "I mean what I said Mr. Wayne, complete. Done. Finished. It is just like that picture you just saw a few minutes ago. Don't tell me you thought of it to be some sketch. Please, I knew from the beginning that Crane would not succeed as Administrator in Arkham. That's when I decided to take matters into my own hands. The only way to clean up the city is to isolate the virus before it infects the rest of the city. It's only a matter of time before all these patients are taken to the island, and be the new residents in Arkham Asylum."

Bruce tried his best to hide his anger, keeping his voice as normal as possible. "What do you plan to succeed Mr. Sharp?"

He stood up, and grabbed his cane, walking over to the door. "To cure this city, Mr. Wayne. That is all that I want. You too will come to see that what I'm doing is the best for both Gotham, and the patients residing here. Like I said before, consider Crane as the first, and last patient to escape Arkham. Because under my careful care, not one would be able to make it one foot away from the island before me knowing it."

Quincy opened the door, and Bruce made his way towards it. I sat motionless in the chair that I was in. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. That didn't sound like a mental institute that sounded more like _hell_.

"Thank you for your generous donation Mr. Wayne, I'll shall place it towards Arkham Asylum."

Bruce nodded, and made his way out, but not before turning, and looking behind to see that I was still seated in the chair.

"Is the man okay? He looks pale."

Bruce noticed that I was clenching my fists on my pants, making them wrinkle up, and also that I was looking down to the floor, motionless.

"Yeah. He just needs some rest."

He came over to me, and bended down to my level, whispering, "come on, Jonathan. It's time to go."

I still stayed motionless on the seat.

Quincy walked behind Bruce; I could feel his gaze fall on me. "What's his name?"

My eyes widened, and I could tell that Bruce's eyes widened too, when I stared up to his face. I could feel myself shiver, not knowing what to response.

_Run, Jonathan!_

And I almost did for it not have been for Bruce reaching out, and grabbing my wrist. Hauling me up from the seat. "His name is John. He's staying with me for a while; he came from a very cold terrain, and is now working for me."

Quincy nodded in agreement, believing every word that Bruce said. "Yes, I can see. The man's probably a little home sick of his home. Especially if he had to wear that much clothing to get used to his new surroundings."

Bruce grabbed me from one wrist, and directed me out, never letting go. "Yes, that's probably it. Now if you could excuse me Mr-"

"Warden. It's Warden Sharp, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiled, and nodded. "Of course. Have a nice day… Warden."

I could still feel the gaze of that man as Bruce, and I exited the corridor. I still couldn't find how to operate my legs but only followed Bruce as he had his hand on my left wrist. We didn't hurry out of Arkham mostly because that would seem too suspicious, but we were walking in a fast pace. I looked down at my arm in which Bruce was leading me away from the asylum, and couldn't help but feel somewhat grateful for him not just leaving me there.

_Grateful?_

* * *

><p>When we made back outside, Bruce lead me to my side of the car, and opened up the door. I slowly made my way inside as he carefully closed the car door. Not long after, he made it to his side, and got inside the car, starting it up. He didn't ask me any questions the whole ride back to his mansion, probably knowing that I wouldn't respond anyway. But still even this drive left a weird taste in my mouth. So, <em>bitter<em>.

Scarecrow didn't even bother to ask questions. Knowing to well what was going on with me. Except I wanted some assurance that I wouldn't be going back there; something to make me believe that I won't be condemned to that horrible place again.

My hands started shaking, but not for long, I felt a hand covering my left. I looked over to the hand, and could see that this was my assurance; this was all that needed to be done to show me that I don't have to worry, no words had to be said. And the weird thing is; this gesture didn't have a bitter taste in my mouth, more like…

_Bittersweet._

_Maybe, bitter… for sweet._

* * *

><p>When we made it back to the mansion, Bruce got out of the car, and made his way to my door, opening it up. I still felt as if I was in a trance. Not knowing what to do, my whole body felt numb. Bruce shook me by the shoulders, but I still didn't respond. That's when he took off my seat belt, and carried me bridal style to the door. I felt so numb, I knew I should have broken free from his grasp, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. This was reassurance. I kept repeating that in my head as a mantra. All the while clenching his back shirt.<p>

I felt myself sink into a warm bed, and the exact moment it happened, I found myself already asleep. Only feeling the warmth of the covers being placed over my body, and something brushing my hair away from my face, I fell into sweet nirvana.

I started to open my eyes, my head felt as if someone just rammed a hammer on it. I was fluttering my eyes open trying to see where I was. My first thought was Arkham, seeing as it was completely dark, until I heard some clicking. I concentrated harder, and could tell that the clicking was from someone using a computer. I moved my gaze to the only light shining with in the darkness. There sitting a couple feet away from the bed was Bruce Wayne. He had his back turned away from me, having the computer radiating the only light in the room. He looked as if he was busy.

"There's some tea on the nightstand if you're thirsty."

I looked to the nightstand, and could see that there was indeed a cup of tea on a saucer planted on the nightstand. I laid my back to the headboard, and reached out for the cup. I took a sip, and noted a strange taste to it.

"Sweet?"

"Yeah. I thought you might need something sweet to help your senses out more."

I sipped a little more of the tea, and placed it back down. I slid down from the headboard, and lay back down on the bed. "Where I'm I?"

He continued typing, never once turning around to face me. "You're in my room."

I started to shift to get out of the bed. "Stay, don't worry. I'm not going to let you go back to your room. Go back to sleep, and tomorrow we can talk."

Instead of responding back, I simply placed the covers back over my body, closing my eyes once more, but this time realizing that I wasn't alone, that I didn't have anything to worry about. I licked around my mouth, and could tell that sweet taste was still in my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly trying to figure out what this was.

_Being here is supposed to be bitter for me. But then why do I have this sweet taste?_

_This really is bitter for sweet._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Asylum that Quincy was talking about is the asylum from the Batman Arkham Asylum video game. So if you've played it before you should know how it looks like.**

**The title of the chapter is from the song 'Bitter For Sweet' by Blaqk Audio.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	14. Paralyzed

**A/N: Thank you to the people who review my story. You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Paralyzed<p>

"_To cure this city, Mr. Wayne. That is all that I want. You too will come to see that what I'm doing is the best for both Gotham, and the patients residing here. Like I said before, consider Crane as the first, and _last_ patient to escape Arkham. Because under my careful care, not one would be able to make it one foot away from the island before me knowing it."_

I quickly open my eyes, and place my hand on my throbbing head. I wince at the pain my head is making. I sit up on the headboard, and realize that I hadn't slept for more than an hour. Because I can see that Bruce is still sitting in the same place he was when I first woke up. Typing in his laptop, and scrolling down for what I can see some articles. I can't even remember at what time we came back to the mansion.

"You know, you didn't sleep that much."

I licked my dry lips. "I'm not that sleepy. I just want to get back to my room." I move the bed sheets off of my body, and try to stand. Only to fall back down onto the bed, I looked at my body, and could tell that I was shaking. Shaking from the cold emanating in the room, and shaking from the nightmare I just had.

_It looked like you were trapped in a stupid dream, Jonathan._

I shook my head, not feeling ready to talk to Scarecrow at the moment. But I didn't move from the edge of the bed I was sitting at. I needed to know what time it was.

I looked over to Bruce. "What time is it?"

Not even glancing back. "Two thirty-four in the morning. You haven't been sleeping that long, is everything okay?"

Concern. No, of course not, I must still be dreaming if he feels some concern for me. "I'm fine. I just don't sleep that much. I'm used to sleeping for a couple of hours. So, what's your excuse for not being asleep at the moment?"

He began typing once more, and ignored my question for about a minute until he answered me. "I don't sleep that much either. I like being a wake during the night, it's more… peaceful."

I snort at his reply. "Of course, you would find the night very peaceful, I'm not that surprised."

"Then why ask?"

I look down, and furrow my eyebrows. "It's better to be sure, then to take some lucky guess. Don't you feel the least bit tired?"

He stopped typing for a second, pausing where he was. "No, I'm used to it by now. But seeing as you're not going back to sleep, why don't you tell me what happened at Arkham?"

I brought my knees up to my chest, and hugged them. "I don't want to talk about it." I really didn't want to talk about what happened at Arkham with Bruce Wayne. I maybe living here but that doesn't mean I have to trust him, or tell him how I feel.

After a couple minutes of silence in the dark room, Bruce turned the chair to look at me. "You don't want to talk about it? Well, how about you listen to my theories, and see if I'm close to the problem you were having," he crossed his arms over his chest, and crossed his legs, "I think, that you were worried."

I bit my lip, hoping that he wouldn't figure me out, but deep down I knew that he wasn't going to stop until he got the correct answer. That's just who he is. Someone who doesn't give up that easily. _I like to think he's too _stubborn_ for his own good. _I couldn't say it better myself.

"And what would I be 'worried' about, Mr. Wayne?"

I could tell that his gaze and attention was completely placed on me. "Worried, that deep down I would leave you in Arkham. Worried, that after hearing about Quincy Sharp's new management in Arkham about him doing anything to put you back in that white room strapping you down with a straitjacket. But what I think you worried the most, was that deep down you still think that I'll return you to Arkham's new home as the Batman."

As he kept talking, I kept clenching my fist, and started to get mad, and when he said the last part, I completely lost it. I grabbed the cup on the nightstand, and threw it to the wall with so much fury that I didn't even know when I grabbed the cup, or when I started screaming. "Stop analyzing me! How could someone like you understand what I'm feeling," I looked over to him, and could see that he was still calm, "you're nothing but a stupid billionaire-playboy who puts on a damn bat costume to satisfy his own adrenaline rush! So don't act like you even know what's going on in my mind because you don't!"

I panted for a couple of seconds after saying everything I wanted to say. To my surprise, he didn't even flinch. He was still sitting there as if nothing happened. As if I didn't throw a cup to the wall, or as I never started screaming what I really think of that billionaire-playboy.

No, he remained calm, and collected. He looked directly into my eyes, trying to look deep into them. "Are you done? Because even though some of the things you said about me were true, some of them weren't. I don't get an adrenaline rush from going out, and trying to save the city. Heck, I don't even think I ever had an adrenaline rush when I go play a sport. All I was saying is that you were worried when we got there. I knew from the begging that something like this was going to happen. I'm surprised you didn't lash out when we got in the car," Bruce's eyes soften as he kept gazing into my own, "but, I was worried when you stopped being responsive at the world around you, as if you were paralyzed. I just want to understand, why were you paralyzed, Jonathan?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and scowled at him. _He was worried, worried about me. I don't believe you for a second, Bruce Wayne._ "Who asked you anyway? Why would you care about how I was feeling? How could you, the person who used my own toxin against me, dare to feel a bit of sympathy towards me? Just stop pretending, Bat-Man." I really didn't care at the moment what was coming out of my mouth. I just needed to put out my frustration, and what better way to put out my frustration, than to place it on the man who has been the center of my frustration.

"Now, since you didn't answer my question, let me answer you with another question. Why wouldn't I care?"

_Is he trying to get me mad! _"Because you don't! How could you of all people care what happens to some insane ex-doctor? No one cares about me, no one! So just stop acting like you do, it's making me frustrated."

_I care about you, Jonathan. _

I lowered my head, and felt as if something was petting my head. _I know. You're the only one that cares. No one else will ever care the way you do._

I didn't even notice when he left his chair, let alone come sit right next to me. "Why is it making you frustrated?" He whispered in a quiet voice.

I looked down, and placed my legs on the floor, I didn't want to make any contact with the man sitting next to me. "It's making me frustrated, that I can't understand why you act to care. Why you keep me here, when we both know that you can just take me back to Arkham, and be rid of me. We both know what I did was not something that anyone else would consider right. So, why you?" I finally brought my voice to a gentle tone, also whispering loud enough for him to hear.

"Because I'm not 'anyone else,' I'm not like the people here in Gotham. Everyone has defects, no one is perfect, Jonathan. Your just different from everyone else in this city, you have knowledge that no one else can come to comprehend. You may be considered in their mind a bad person, but to me, I believe you're just misunderstood. I also might not consider myself your biggest fan, but I don't want us to hold grudges for one another."

_Why? Why does he have to say it like that? He must be acting to care about me. _

The moment I bring my head up, and look to his face, I see complete sincerity in his eyes. It's overwhelming to say the least. "I don't need your sympathy, Wayne. And don't say my name as if were friends because we're not. I know very well that you hate me, and that won't change. The only reason I'm here is because you assume to be a man of your word. So, do me a favor, and just stop." I returned my gaze back down to the floor, not wanting to see his face anymore.

"Stop what?"

I close my eyes shut. _Stop acting to care, stop making me feel weak, stop making me feel accepted._

I agonizingly whispered. "Stop making me feel paralyzed."

"Jonathan," _stop_, "I don't hate you to the point where I want to throw you into the streets. And I'm sorry if I make you feel that way, but I'm not sorry for not leaving you back in Arkham. We may not be friends, but I don't mind considering you as a companion. I'm not here to make your life a living hell."

I don't know how or when I stopped thinking completely, because in the next second I'm throwing myself into Bruce's chest. Hugging him tightly as I grab the back of his shirt with my palms, and making them into fists; rumpling his shirt in the process. I placed my head deep into his chest, trying to hold back a tear that wanted to escape. I was surprised when he placed his own arms around me, returning my embrace. If I were to be paralyzed like this, I don't think I would mind. He started to rub my back in a comfort manner. I definitely wouldn't mind.

_But I would._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got a bit lazy for the week, and I got lost playing video games all day. SORRY!**

**So, reviews would be really appreciated!**


	15. Bird

**A/N: Warning: Longest chapter so far, consist of 12 pages.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Bird<p>

_Jonathan… Jonathan…_

I feel so weak, why do I feel so weak? I could see there was light shining from the window. I blink, and sit up. I look over to the digital clock, and realize that it's six thirty in the morning. I shake my head trying to remember what happened a couple hours ago. I try to concentrate hard, but for some reason, the hours that I had spend here where nowhere in my mind. As if something or someone erased my memory from the hours before. I run my hand through my hair, and move the covers to the side. Slowly placing my feet on the floor, I notice that I slept with my suit. I stand up, and stretch my arms over my head, taking one final glance; I realize that this is not my normal room. Suddenly memories from the couple hours ago come rushing back to me.

"_We may not be friends, but I don't mind considering you as a companion. I'm not here to make your life a living hell."_

I close my eyes tightly, recalling the memory from last night. Last night something bad happened, something _really_ bad. Last night, I let my guard down. I frowned at having lost control to some simple pathetic words coming out of the mouth of my enemy, of the man I most despise, of the _Batman_.

I move to the door, and make my way out. I make my way to the room that I was given, and step inside it. I lock the door, and grab some of my clothing I had stored in the closet. I turn on the shower head, and begin to take off my suit from last night. I step into the shower, and begin to wash my hair. All the while thinking about what happened last night.

_Don't dwell on it. It's not of importance to you, Jonathan._

I rinsed the shampoo from my head, nodding at what Scarecrow was saying. _He's right; I shouldn't dwell on something so insignificant._ After that my thoughts go from last night to this day. The day I finally get back on track, and start researching with chemicals once again. It has been far too long not being able to touch or see a chemical lab in such a long time. Especially one that would get the _Dark Knight_ himself, quivering at my feet, screaming in fear. Yes, today was the day I start my plans of realizing his greatest fear.

I make my way out of the shower, and start placing my clothes on. After I looked suitable to my liking, I make my way to the door, and open it. I walk to the kitchen expecting Bruce eating breakfast, but to my surprise he wasn't there. I knew that he wouldn't be in his room so the last place to check would be the living room. With that in mind, I move to the living room.

There on the black couch, I saw Bruce lying there, clutching a blanket. _His butler must have placed it on him during the night. I wonder why he didn't just go to another vacant room._ I stared at his sleeping form as he quietly, and peacefully breathed out. Inhale. Exhale. Those were the only movements his body was making. This is the first time I see such a man so helpless, yet he looked so relaxed. I never saw someone like this before, even when I was working in Arkham. All the crazies in Arkham were either twitching, or whispering nonsense as they rocked back, and forward. But Bruce, he had such a calm composure in his sleep. I didn't even notice the moment I moved from my original location to standing right in front of his sleeping form. I saw that a single strand of hair fell out of place onto his check. I must have lost control of my body, because not a second later my hand was reaching out, and tucking the strand of hair back to where it belonged. As fast as that happened, I quickly retreated my hand back. I took one final glance at the man, and made my way back into my room.

I make my way to the edge of the bed, and take a seat there. I close my eyes, and ran my hand through my hair in frustration. _Why do I feel as if there was something important that happened not too long ago? Something that happened last night. Last night…_

**Bruce rubbed my back in a calming manner, I felt sick having him rub my back let alone touch me, but I didn't mind.**

But I would.

**My eyes widened at the feeling coming over me. Almost as if Scarecrow was pushing me-no, more like pulling me away from my own body. As is he was trying to protect me. I never once had anybody protect me before, is this how it feels to be protected? **

Very well, Scarecrow, protect me.

**In that one instant, my whole body shut down for a second, until my body moved without me controlling it. I knew that it was Scarecrow who was in control now.**

"**Let go."**

**Bruce looked surprised at the words coming out of Scarecrows mouth. Scarecrow gently, but still roughly, pushed away from the embrace Bruce had on me. Scarecrow had his head low trying not to make eye contact with the shocked Bruce Wayne. Having Scarecrow take over was somewhat a relief for me, but at the same time it was dangerous. Dangerous, because any moment someone would discover that not only, I reside in my body, but also Scarecrow. The one who is more forward, and dauntless on everything he does, which is almost the opposite in how I act. I'm more of cautious and a bit timid when it comes to some occasions. Mainly this type of occasion is the one that I'm talking about. I don't know how to act upon the way Bruce is treating me, that's why I need Scarecrow to take over.**

"**Are you alright?"**

**Scarecrow looked away from him. "I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit more, so I would appreciate if you would leave. I'll give you back your room in a couple of hours."**

**Bruce stood up, narrowing his eyes on Scarecrow. "Fine, but try to get some rest. I don't want you fainting when we go out."**

**Scarecrow smirked knowing that Bruce was going to take us to his chemical lab. Bruce made his way to the door, and reached out for the door knob. Before he completely left, he took one last glance at me, or the person who's supposed to be me. He moved to shut the door, but before he could, Scarecrow had one more thing to say.**

"**Don't call me Jonathan, Wayne."**

**Bruce stiffened about five seconds before closing the door completely.**

**Scarecrow raised his head back up, and stared at the closed door. "Jonathan, I don't trust that man one bit. So I would appreciate if you try to make the less physical contact with him as possible, okay?"**

**I nodded to what he was saying. "Sorry, I just felt myself go weak for a moment; I'll try not to let it happen again."**

"**Good."**

**And with that, I returned back to my body. I felt exhausted for showing my weakness to that damn billionaire. In the end, I decided to take another nap; I needed my head cleared for what I was going to be working on. My research is all that keeps me going, that, and my chemicals. With that in mind, I fell asleep.**

"Now I remember, I won't let myself get to close to Wayne." I know that today is not only the day where I get to see a chemical lab, but it's also the day I have to venture into Wayne Enterprise. I'm not looking forward to that, but as long as I get to have my research back, and running, I think I would be able to endure it.

I lie back on the bed, and decide to wait for Bruce to wake up. Better not to think about my confused emotions at the moment. I don't know what made me do what I did, but it would be pointless for me to think further on the subject. I close my eyes, and feel myself relax.

Knock Knock

I open my eyes, and look over to the door. "Come in."

Not a second later, Bruce Wayne is standing next to the door. "I just wondered if you were ready to go. Seeing as you are, you're going to have to wait a couple of minutes for me to get ready. Why don't you go eat breakfast, Alfred already set up the table."

With that he was gone. He looked a bit tired, must have been from sleeping on the couch. I stood up, and made my way to the kitchen. Not once thinking about what happened early in the morning.

After I finished my breakfast, Bruce came into the kitchen. He looked more like Bruce Wayne The Billionaire now that he took a bath. If I'm lucky, he won't bring up what happened during the time I was in his room.

He took a seat in front of me. "Good morning, Crane."

I took a small sip from my coffee, and acknowledge him after. "Good morning Mr. Wayne. I do hope you slept well."

He picked up his fork, and started cutting up his pancakes. "Not as well as others, but it would do. Just don't make a habit of sleeping in my room."

I smiled. "Forgive me, I'll make sure not to bother you like that anymore."

Bruce looked directly into my eyes, I really hated when he did that. "It's not a bother Crane, but I did mean what I said. I think of you as a companion."

I adjusted my glasses, and gave a small sigh. "I don't believe you Mr. Wayne," before he could talk back, I kept going, not giving him a chance to speak, "now, now, let me finish first. Now we both now that 'companion' as you put it means someone you would consider as a comrade. Sadly for you, I don't consider you as a companion. I just consider you 'the man who ruined my life' or if you rather 'the Batman' either way, that's all I consider you to be. Also I don't think that you can simply over look everything I've done to you."

Bruce frowned, if he wasn't mad before, he is now. "You're right, I can't simply over look what you have done, nor can I justify it." _I knew it-_ "But I won't simply toss you back to Arkham. I've come to a conclusion that every time I tend to do that, you wind up back to your old ways. Also, seeing as how Arkham is being run at the moment, I don't think you would want that either."

_He does have a good point. I do tend to lose more of my mind when I'm stuck in Arkham, more so if it's being run by an idealist. But still…_

"People would judge you if they see you hanging around an Arkham resident. You heard Quincy Sharp; he won't stop at nothing to bring me back to Arkham."

Bruce calmly chewed a piece of his pancake, swallowed it, and calmly looked back at me. "I don't think Quincy Sharp would be looking for you in my home or Wayne Enterprise, so there's nothing to worry about. And I really don't concern myself with how other high society members think of me, not that we would go to something like that, knowing you, you would avoid it all together."

I smirk. "I never did like all those fancy parties or outings. I would rather indulge myself in my work rather than enjoy a good time with some high society members of Gotham."

Bruce finished his breakfast, and moved to place the plate in the sink. He then moved to the living room, I placed the mug in the sink also, and followed him. He then went to grab his laptop.

"Come on, it's time we go to Wayne Enterprise. Also take your disguise, just in case."

With that said, I quickly made my way back to my room, and retrieved my scarf, sunglasses, and that hat Bruce got for me. Not a moment later I was outside with all my essentials in hand, waiting for Bruce to pick a car from his long line of luxurious cars. After he finally picked a car, I got in my side of the seat, and began placing the scarf around my neck, following up with taking my glasses off, and replacing them with my dark sunglasses. I decided to keep the hat in my lap, until we made it to Wayne Enterprise. The whole ride was completely silent.

As I saw Wayne Enterprise from where we were, Bruce began giving me instructions when we got there. "Now, listen, we're going through the front door, and if anybody asks any questions to you, just ignore them, and let me handle it. Also there's one more thing I forgot to tell you," this got my attention, which in turn made me look at his direction, "there's an employee that I have working in the chemistry lab."

I frowned. "So, fire him."

Bruce sighed. "I can't, but I do have to meet with him later on the day. For the mean time, you're going to have to stay in my office with me until I go meet with the doctor."

My frowned deepened when he mentioned 'doctor'. "And _who_ is this doctor, if I may ask?"

Bruce looked at his watch, and opened his door. I was getting angry that he just ignored my question, but I too opened my door, and closed it. Bruce straightened his suit, and began walking to the entrance of Wayne Enterprise. I placed the hat on my head, and quickly followed. Before we got three feet in distance to the entrance, Bruce suddenly stopped, and looked towards me. "To answer your question Crane, you'll just have to meet him. And remember; don't talk what so ever to anyone. Once we get into my office you can take off your disguise."

That being said he began to walk once again; I quickly placed the front of my scarf to cover half of my face. Last thing I need is for someone to recognize me from my lips. As we made it inside of the building, I could feel a cool breeze come over me, I was glad that I was covered up, or else I would have been freezing.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne."

I looked over, and could see that a blond woman had just addressed Bruce.

Bruce merely smiled. "Good morning." And with that we made our way to the elevator, but not before seeing that blond woman looking at me for quite a while. She must have thought that it was strange that Bruce was bringing someone like me into Wayne Enterprise. I merely looked away from her curious eyes, and crossed my arms as the elevator door closed. Once we made it to the floor in where I think Bruce's office was, the elevator stopped, and we exited.

We were making our way to an office before someone called out to Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne?"

We both stood frozen as a man was getting nearer, Bruce slowly turned around while I kept my gaze on the door. _Maybe I can quickly get in._ Too late, the man that was calling out to Bruce came to a halt in front of him. I didn't dare turn around, the last thing we both need is an interrogation from an employee.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Fox."

"Yes, good morning, I didn't think you would be coming today, Mr. Wayne. Who's your friend?"

_He better come up with a good lie. _

"Oh, well this is my new personal assistant."

_Not a complete lie, but it'll do, I hope._

Bruce moved over to me, and placed his hand on my back, guiding me to the door.

"Personal assistant?"

_Does that man ever go away?_

"We'll talk later. Right now I have business to attend to." That being said, Bruce quickly moved me into the office, and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

Bruce moved to sit in his chair, placing his laptop down on the table. I went to sit in front of him, and began lowering my scarf down. "Who was that?"

Bruce looked over to me once he started his computer. "That was Lucius Fox. Wayne Enterprises CEO and he also helps handling Wayne Enterprises day to day businesses, no one to concern yourself with."

I merely gave a nod, and looked around his office, I could barely see so I took off my sunglasses, and placed my normal glasses that I had stored in my breast pocket. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, and could see what Bruce's office looks. It was plain; it had a book case, a small couch in the corner, and a large window overlooking the city, which was being blocked by the windows blinds at the moment. Not to fancy, but not too over the top.

"What do you think?"

I moved my gaze back to him. "Not bad, but I really don't care how your office looks like; it doesn't really interest me."

Bruce began typing, then came to a halt, and looked over to me curiously. "Seeing as were in the subject, what _does _interest you, Crane?"

I gave an innocent smile, and answered as honestly as I could. "Well, since you asked nicely I guess I could tell you that much. My interest is… fear."

This got Bruce from typing, and placed his complete attention towards me, not that I minded, especially seeing that bewildered look on his face.

"And why would that be?"

I gave a dry chuckle. "Pardon me for saying this Mr. Wayne, but I don't think we should be discussing such matters like this. You are talking to a psychiatrist by the way. I really don't think you're in any position to question me."

He gave a small smirk. "Ex-psychiatrist, Crane, and besides, what's wrong with being a little curious, we have all day."

I frowned the moment he reminded me that I was indeed an ex-psychiatrist, but years of study could not be simply taken away, but I guess I won't mind having a little fun playing with his mind for a bit. I changed my frown, and tried to give a kind (fake) smile. "Well, you know what they say about curiosity Mr. Wayne, but I guess that doesn't apply to you, now does it. And in any case, I may be an ex-psychiatrist, but I can assure you, my skills do not lack in any way. Well, that could be a good thing for you, wouldn't it?"

I smiled as I saw his face turn to one of anger in a second. "What does that mean?"

I adjusted my glasses once more. "Oh, nothing, just that now you won't have to pay one of does inexperienced psychiatrist, because knowing you," I smirked, "you're going to need one."

As he was about to retort a response; a knock on the door brought us back from our little conversation.

I looked over my shoulder, and Bruce stood up. He moved over to the door, before he opened it, he pointed to me. Signaling that I needed my disguise back, I almost rolled my eyes if it hadn't been for me taking off my glasses, and once again replacing them with the sunglasses. I calmly placed my scarf up, covering my face. Once he saw I was completely covered up once again, he unlocked the door, and opened it slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Fox?"

"Mr. Wayne, can I talk to you in the conference room?"

Bryce nodded. "Of course, just give me a second." He slowly closed the door, and turned around to look at me.

"What?"

Bruce gave me a look, probably trying to intimidate me. "Do me a favor, and don't leave this room, got it?"

I simply nodded, and he left afterwards. I was glad that I wasn't in his presence anymore, but I did wonder what that man wanted to talk to Bruce about.

_What else, he's probably going to talk about you, Jonathan._

I quietly whispered. "Scarecrow."

_Yes, and in any case, why are you sitting in this damn office? Let's go somewhere else._

_Somewhere else?_

Scarecrow nodded, and pointed to the door. _I hate being in this damn office, as much as I hate that man. Besides, what's the harm in a change of scenery?_

_You do have a point; I guess there's no harm if I leave this office._

Scarecrow nodded, and took me by the shoulders, leading me to the door. I reached out to the door knob, and turned it. I already had a location in mind; besides, it would be extremely entertaining to see Bruce all flustered trying to find me. I plan to make his life a living hell after all.

* * *

><p>"What did you want to talk to me about, Lucious." I took a seat on one of the empty chairs as Lucious stood standing. He looked as if he was upset.<p>

Lucious crossed his arms over his chest. "That's what I want to know, Bruce. I thought you trusted me enough to be able to tell me anything, guess I was wrong."

I sighed, and crossed my legs. "Look Lucious, I do trust you, but I have no idea where this is coming from."

"That man. Who is he? Because last time I checked, Bruce Wayne doesn't need a 'personal assistant'." Putting emphasis; on personal assistant.

I knew that this was coming; I just thought it would be in another time. "He is what I said he was, my personal assistant, nothing more, nothing less."

Lucious rubbed his temple. "No, there's more, I know you Bruce. Also if he was just your 'assistant' answer me this, why is he dressed like he just came from the Arctic?"

_He does make a good point. _"Look, that man is a… long time friend of mine. He came to Gotham a couple days ago; he has no one else to turn to. I just can't abandon him, in his time of need. That's why I offered him a job as my assistant, and as for the outfit he wears, he wears it because he's a bit timid, and he's used to wearing all that clothing. Now that I answered all your questions, excuse me, I have work to do." I leave from the room before he could ask any more questions. Also I can't leave Jonathan for too long. I make it back to my office, and open it, only to see that Jonathan Crane was missing.

I hit the door. "Damn." I close the door, and go on my search of finding Crane.

* * *

><p>"From this perspective, Gotham does look incredibly huge."<p>

_Does it really matter what Gotham looks like, it's all the same to me._

I shook my head. "Maybe for you, but for me, it's different from what I'm used to seeing. All these buildings and vehicles have never been something I'm used to seeing back then."

Scarecrow looked over to me. _Back then?_

I lowered my head a bit. "Yeah, back then there was only a scorching sun, and endless land filled with nothing to capture attention. Always having to work in the crops, and listening to _that_ woman." _Yes, listening to her. Listening to grandmother…_

"_We don't pray for money in this house! We wait for a sign from the Lord."_

_A sign from the Lord? Did the Lord plan for me to end up this way, or is this a sick joke on his part. In any case, it doesn't matter, in the end grandmother was what I always thought she was. Insane._

I raised my head, and looked out into the city of Gotham. The wind was really strong up here on top of Wayne Enterprise. I don't really know what drove me to come up to the roof top. _Guess I'm used to staying on roof tops. _I don't know what made me walk nearer to the edge of the building, but for some reason I felt like I needed to be there; to see the world from a whole different perspective.

_Jonathan._ Scarecrow said warningly, as I moved to the edge.

I merely shook my head, signaling that I wouldn't do anything idiotic. He must have realized this because he didn't say another word afterwards. Now I stood on the edge of the building, I looked down, and could see how high up I was. I closed my eyes. _I wonder if anyone would miss me if I were to jump from this building. Who I'm I kidding, no one would miss someone like me. The wind feels so light on my body, I wonder if this is the feeling a bird feels when he's about to take flight; so free, and independent._

I enjoyed feeling the wind through my body. Until suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled me back, and held me tight. I knew who was holding me back, as my anxiety started to rise inside of me. There was only one man who was able to make me feel this way, the only thing that I actually found myself fearing was holding me in his clutches. I was happy knowing _I _could feel fear. Lately, I have grown immune to fear as the years went by. That is, until I met _him_.

"What are you doing?"

I tried to pry off his arms, but to no avail. "I needed some fresh air."

"Did it have to be so close to the edge?"

I frowned. "Why do you care? Anyway, would you mind letting me go."

His hold tightened on my waist. "You better not do anything stupid, Crane."

He pulled me back about three feet from the buildings edge, and finally decided that, that was far enough to let me go. I didn't turn around to look at him, it was better to ignore him rather than acknowledge him. Of course, Bruce Wayne wouldn't simply take to be ignored that easily.

"I told you not to leave the office. Why did you come up here?"

I kept my gaze on the city as I talked. "Like I said before, why do you care? But if you're just aching to know, I guess I could tell you," I waited to see if he was going to interrupt me, seeing as he didn't, I continued. "I wanted to see Gotham from a higher perspective."

"Why?"

I gave a dry chuckle. "My, my, aren't we filled with many questions Mr. Wayne."

Before I knew what was happening, I was being pulled back by my arm. I gave a gasp at the speed that I was being pulled. But also because Bruce's intense eyes were staring at me, the same eyes that I recognized belonging to the Bat-man. It reminded me of the time when he sprayed me with my own toxin. In fact, I believe he was this close when he was interrogating me for answers.

He frowned as he looked into my eyes. "Why do you insist on being so difficult?"

I gave one small gasp, and opened my mouth to speak, but not before licking my lips from the dryness. "Why do you insist on prying me for answers?" I knew that my eyes showed some sign of fear as I spoke back to him. Also, I couldn't stop my chest from heaving out, and in, almost begging for oxygen to come into my lungs.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What's wrong?"

I didn't reply; I just kept staring into his eyes, completely forgetting to close my mouth. For some reason replying would ruin this single moment I had of ever feeling so weak in front of anyone. But I quickly reminded myself that this isn't just 'anyone'. No, this was Bruce Wayne, but in my darkest fears, he was the Batman. He kept staring back at me, almost trying to analyze me. It was quiet ironic, really. I mean, I was the one who was taught to analyze people, but now here I am being analyzed from someone who I would consider my greatest foe.

Bruce took a closer look into my eyes, and then he seemed to come to an epiphany. He quietly and calmly whispered. "You're afraid of me." He said it more like stating a fact, then asking a question.

I shook my head, and also whispered. "Not of you. But of what you are."

He looked bewildered from my answer, but still kept his voice low. "What am I?"

I tried to pry my eyes away from his gaze, but I simply couldn't bring myself to do it. I shakily said. "A bird cage."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well… sorry for the LONG wait on this chapter.**

**Excuse: Lately I've been too busy with my life, and work just seems to get in the way, so when I return back home I'm usually too tired to even turn on the computer. Hopefully since I have some more free time the next chapter won't take as long.**

**A quick spoiler from the Scarecrow Year One comic when Jonathan remembers his grandmother's words. Also, I read through the Scarecrow-Batman Wiki, in where I found out that Jonathan/Scarecrow had developed some immunity to fear which in turn depresses him. Then I went to check out the movie wiki of Scarecrow in the Batman wiki, in which it said that when the Scarecrow/Jonathan where captured by the Batman, he was strangely happy when captured, due to the fact that he felt fear when the Batman arrived. So I decided to incorporate that into this chapter. Hope this chapter doesn't suck to you readers out there.**

**And please remember to review; it's a gift that keeps me awake enough to write a page or two when I have time. Also thanks to the readers who have my story in alert.**


	16. Don't Fear the Bat, Fear the Man

**A/N: Warning: Long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Don't Fear the Bat, Fear the Man<p>

I felt so light headed the moment I uttered those words, that the next thing I knew, I had fainted. But before unconsciousness could take over, I could have sworn that I could see some concern in Bruce's eyes. Not the concern someone would show to a companion, but concern someone would show for a… friend.

_Maybe this is a dream, and I'm just the dreamer living in a world where reality and fiction doesn't exist. Only in my wildest dreams would I see, Bruce Wayne worry for me let alone carry me. It can never happen, never._

"Jonathan, Jonathan. Wake up, please wake up."

_Who is calling my name? It couldn't be…_

"Jonathan you have to wake up. It's me Bruce."

I slowly started to open my eyes, and the first thing I saw as I opened them was Bruce. Slowly, squinting my eyes due to the rays of the sun, and tried to move away from the place that I was situated in. There was no way I was going to keep my head on Bruce Wayne's lap. Sadly Bruce kept my body where it was as he pushed my chest down, and brought my head back to his lap.

"Don't move too much. I don't know what made you faint, but just stay still."

I closed my eyes, and moved my head to the side, if I can't get away from his presence, the least I could do is not look at him. _Why must he be so stubborn? Why does he have to pretend to care for someone like me? None of it makes sense, but does it have to?_

"Are you okay?"

I sarcastically said. "Perfect."

I could hear Bruce give a small sigh, and try to move my head to stare at his. He succeeded in that, but I still didn't give him the pleasure of opening my eyes to him.

"Why do you insist on being so difficult, Crane?"

"I wouldn't be difficult if you just let me be. I can stand on my own."

I didn't wait for a reply, and made my way to stand up. Pushing on the concrete to stand up, I was up on one knee, and tried to push off to stand on both my legs. I succeeded in standing on both my legs only for them to give up on me. I thought I was going to fall on the concrete until I felt a pair of arms holding my body up from my shoulders.

"I told you, stop being so difficult. You're in no condition to still stand, hear let me help you."

I tried to push his arms away. "Let me go! I can stand on my own. I don't need your help." I looked at Bruce's eyes only to see that he had I bloodied lip. My eyes widened as I stared at his busted lip. "What happened?"

Bruce calmly held me by my shoulders, even though I told him not to, and gave me a confused stare. "Don't you remember? Before you fainted you gave me a good blow to the lip."

I looked to the side to try to hide my face from him. From the information he has given me, I can only conclude that my body didn't do it on its own free will. No, I knew exactly who caused that incident. I frowned as I thought of the name. _Scarecrow._

"Jonathan-"

"Don't call me by my name. I don't appreciate that, but I do lament at what I did to you." I hated every moment of having to tell Bruce Wayne that I was sorry.

Instead of Bruce letting me go, he grabbed one of my arms, and placed it over his shoulder, then placed his other to support my back. I struggled, but he kept a good hold on me. After I stopped struggling, he walked us over to the roof tops door. To my surprise Bruce didn't open the door as I expected but instead he softly tried to push me to sit down. I didn't want to do what he wanted, but my legs were about to give out. The next thing I knew we were both leaning back on the roof top's door. I had my head down, trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

I calmly said. "Why don't you go back inside?"

I could see that Bruce looked over to me. "Because I don't want to leave you up here by yourself."

I gave a dry chuckle. "I'm fine. I'm used to being by myself, I don't need anyone." And it was true; I have been by myself for a long time. I have never depended on anyone, except Scarecrow. He's the only one I can really talk to without feeling really alone.

"You don't have to be alone. I may not be your first choice of being considered someone who you are willing to talk to, but I would be someone to listen to you when you need it."

I wish he would stop talking, the more he talks the more I have to listen to his lies coming out of his mouth. "You're right; I wouldn't consider you as someone I would talk to, but I do hope I'm not hearing some sort of care in your voice. You don't care about me."

"I may not care a whole lot about you, but a care enough to worry about your well being. I'm not going to leave you alone like this."

I frowned, and raised my head to look over to him. "What do you mean 'like this'?", saying the last two words in pure hatred towards him.

He pointed to my face. "Like that. Your all riled up, you need to calm down. And what I meant was that I won't leave you alone when you need someone to help you."

I crossed my legs, and stared out to the city. "Maybe I don't need anyone to help me. Maybe I just want to be left alone, have you thought of that?"

"Or maybe you're just scared."

I looked back at him with cold eyes. "Scared? Scared of what?"

He crossed his arms, and stared at me, not once looking away. "Scared because maybe you're just used of being alone for such a long time that you've become frighten at any type of physical contact, let alone any sort of physical presence that you don't want. But what I really think you're scared the most is being here with me."

I looked away, and started fidgeting with my cuffs. "Stop before you say something more stupid."

"Why should I stop, is it because you know what I'm saying is the truth. I saw it in your eyes; you're scared at being near me. Frightened of the fact that once in your life you have to depend on someone, and it kills you to know that it's the very person you so call hate."

I clenched my hands on my pants making them all ruffled up. I was getting mad the more he was talking. I slowly felt myself lose control, and words just started to fly out in pure anger. "I said stop! Who are you to try and analyze me like that! You're just some pampered billionaire, and in the night some damn bat! So don't go acting like you know me, because the fact is that you don't know me at all!" I knew that any moment know he was going to hit me. But he didn't, I slowly looked up, and could see that calm composure of his. He just kept staring at me, and one thought only flew into my mind. _What do you fear?_

Bruce raised his hand; at that moment I thought he was at least going to slap me. Instead he gently placed that hand over my knee. My eyes widened at the gentleness of his hand. No one has ever touched me like this before. Usually I was either stricken or either pushed around. But he just placed his hand over my knee in the gentlest way I have ever been touched. I moved my gaze to his hand, and I couldn't look away.

"You're right. I don't know you; to me you could be from a whole other world. But that doesn't mean that- are you okay?"

Bruce suddenly stopped his talking, and without thinking I slowly moved my hand, and placed it over his. It was very warm, very different than anything I have ever felt. I kept my stare on the hand, and slowly moved it away from my knee. Instead of pushing it away as I thought I would, I kept hold of his hand, and brought it to the front of my face. I just kept staring at his hand, it was very different, and it was very foreign. Being touched always led to something far worse. That's why I never enjoyed anyone touching me; it was outrages considering that just by a single touch I could feel so much heat. The next movement that Bruce made surprised me. He didn't remove his hand away but instead he flipped his hand, and now I was touching his palm with mine.

"I'm not going to hurt you." That being said he slowly started to close one finger at a time to my open palm. Being cautious the whole time until Bruce finally closed his whole hand on mine. My hand started to tremble at the gentleness of his touch. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"It's okay."

That's all the reassurance I needed to be able to close my hand. I frowned at our hands; I felt that weird feeling again, the same one that made me sick to my stomach. I suddenly remembered Scarecrow's words, and quickly loosened my hold on his hand. Opening my palm back up, I wanted to push him away from me, but I couldn't do it.

_Allow me then._

In one instance I pushed his hand away from mine, and clenched my hands so tight. "We should probably go back inside, don't you think?"

Bruce looked like he was confused at what just transpired. "Yeah, we should get back. Can you stand?"

I nodded, and I quickly stood up, almost exaggerating my posture. I knew that Scarecrow had taken over once more, but this time I wasn't going to let it slip up. I quickly took control once again, and as I took control I fell back down into the floor. But instead on falling on the concrete I landed on Bruce. I opened my eyes, and could see I landed in his lap, I pushed away only for Bruce to grab a hold of my arms. My whole body was laid over Bruce's lap; I made eye contact with him, and could see that he was confused.

"Are you okay?"

_I just stood up, and fell back down, and all he could say is if I'm okay?_

I nodded. "I just had a cramp, now let me go so I can stand up."

He frowned, and did something I never expected him to do. He moved me from his lap only to bring me back to the spot I was once settled in, bringing us back to square one. The only difference was that I wasn't leaning on the wall, but leaning on Bruce's chest. He had a hold on both my wrist, probably thinking that I would try to pry myself away from him.

I shakily said. "What are you doing?"

Bruce's hold on my wrist led up by just a bit. "Stopping you from doing something stupid again, if we have to stay up here all night, then we will."

I frowned at the idea of being in this position for a long time, but my legs felt numb. I tried to shuffle my legs but they didn't move an inch. "We might be here for a while if you don't leave."

He tightened his hold again. "I'm not leaving you alone, how many times do I have to say that until it gets into your head. Besides, I don't think anyone would go searching for me. Just concentrate on calming down, and when you think you're able to stand will go back inside."

He did make a good point, but the thought of being in his arms made me sick to my stomach. If I leaned my head back then I would be resting it on his chest. That is not acceptable, so I kept my head lowered towards the floor. That is until I felt Bruce move his hand, and place it on my forehead, pushing it to rest on his chest.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed, and kept his hold on my forehead. "Can you please just shut up, and calm down. This would go a lot faster if you just keep calm."

I frowned, and shook my head. "At least let my head go."

He did, and moved it back to my wrist. I felt him lean his head back to rest on the concrete wall. I never once thought that I would ever be in this position before. I wanted to grab his head, and slam it to the wall. When I moved my arms, I could see that Bruce's hold on them was loosening. I frowned, and tried to think of why he was faulting on his hold. The next thing I knew, I heard soft breath breathing out, and in. Then I felt his chest moving in a calm manor. The only thing that could be causing that would mean that he has fallen asleep. I twisted my neck around, and could see that he did fall asleep. He had his eyes closed, and was breathing out slightly, only to breathe back in.

_He was looking tired in the morning, but this couldn't be any improvement from a stiff couch to a hard concrete wall. But still, why did he have to hold me like this? I hate it, I hate him. _

With that in mind, I moved my gaze back to the city. Not really paying attention to anything, but feeling Bruce's warm breath, and being in his hold started to make me drowsy. My eyes were slowly fluttering close, and decided it was best to take a small nap. I was going to hate myself for this later, but right now I didn't care. Scarecrow must have left anyway. So I laid my head on Bruce's chest, and without me noticing, I twisted my arms so that my hands could interlock with his. I really must be insane, but so does he. I closed my eyes completely, and fell to a quite slumber.

* * *

><p>Two, no, maybe three hours passed as I slowly started to open my eyes. I looked at the direction of where the sun usually is, and could see that it was going down. <em>Sunset already, how long was I asleep? And why do I feel so comfortable?<em>

_Maybe because you have a warm cozy 'Bat', lying right behind you holding you in an embrace._

I frowned at Scarecrows words. _The Bat's embrace?_

I look down to my abdomen, and could see that a pair of arms where embracing my middle section. Then I turned my neck, and could see that Bruce Wayne was right behind me, sleeping his troubles away.

I moved my hands, and pried Bruce's arms away from my waist. After I completed that, I tried to see if I could finally move my legs. I tested moving my right, and it moved normally. Then my other and that one also moved normally. Not a second later I was back on my legs, dusting away any kind of dirt that my pants had acquired. I checked my coat pocket, and took out my glasses; I placed them on my face, and moved to pick up my forgotten scarf that was lying on the floor. It was a good thing I left the hat in his office. I wouldn't want to be in Bruce's debt or then I would really be mad.

I turned around, and frowned at the man sitting down on the floor. I adjusted my cuffs, and remembered that I have left my fear toxin at the manor. _If I had my way, you would be experiencing your darkest of fears for a hundred years. I hate you for embarrassing me once again! Even when you don't try or are wearing that damn costume, you still figure out a way to embarrass me beyond belief. _

_Why don't you let me take over? I'm sure I-_

_You! Don't think I have forgotten what you did. You took control of my body when I felt my most weakest, and exploited that for your own benefit. _

I could see that Scarecrow was livid at my accusation. _I only did what you couldn't bring yourself to do. Remember Jonathan I'm the part of you that does what you most deeply desire. Don't act like you didn't want to punch that damn billionaire because then _I _would definitely consider you crazy. I know you, and I'm the only one who will ever care for you. Don't you see, that damn billionaire is trying to pin us against each other. Tell me, when was the last time we had a conversation. Ever since you started hanging around him, you've come to ignore me. And I told you from the beginning, I don't want him anywhere near me, near _us_. If he tries anything, you better believe me when I say I'll knock his lights out. Remember, you told me that you wouldn't make any physical contact with him. So, why did you let him?_

I furrowed my eyebrows in anger, and ran my fingers through my hair. _Because… because for once in my life I actually felt _fear_. Do you know how long it has been since I have felt such a thing? Even with my mask keeping me from becoming poisoned by my own toxin, I still don't feel anything! It has become frustrating, but ever since he reversed my own toxin on me, I felt free, you felt free, did you not? Now we have a deeper connection then we once had. Of course, I'm not saying I feel grateful for him, but if I get to feel at least one emotion rushing through my body, I want it to be fear. It was just a mere coincidence that Bruce Wayne and the Batman were one in the same. I'm not trying to ignore you on purpose, it's just I-_

_Have no use for me, is that it?_

I shook my head. _No, you'll always be a part of me, nothing would separate us. We are the same side to a coin; we need each other to support the other. I'm not going to place my trust on that man, but it doesn't hurt to pretend that I'm actually trying to trust him. I just need you to stay back, and let me handle things. If he starts getting suspicious I'm sure he'll find a way to get rid of you. _

_Fine, but keep in mind, how long do you think your little charade will last. He's bound to realize sooner or later that you have been using him for your own selfish gain. And when he realizes that, I promise you that he will throw you out back into the streets, or even worse, throw you back into Arkham._

_We'll get to that when we cross that bridge, but for the mean time, just stay back and let me handle things from now on. _

I ended my conversation with Scarecrow, and placed my attention once again on Bruce Wayne. _Could it be possible that I shouldn't fear the Bat, but the Man behind the mask?_ I walked over to his sitting position, and waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't seem like he was getting up any moment. I sighed, and turned my head back to Gotham. I could see that the sun was finally starting to set. I frowned as it reminded me of the crops I had to tend to.

_Georgia…_

No matter where I went, trouble always seems to follow me. Could I never have peace, and be left alone with my own research. I guess not, my life just seems to fall into a down ward spiral. The only true constant thing in my life is Scarecrow. _But then, if I'm stuck here, does that mean that Wayne will somehow become a constant in my life as well? The one person I hate with all my fiber is sleeping, and I have to stay here to wait for him to wake up. This is pure madness. But deep down, I know that this will never last. Nothing last forever, especially when I'm thrown into the mix. _

I turn my head, and see that Bruce has moved into a different position. This one consisting of his head tilted to right completely, and his legs crossed. _He's going to wake up with the worst neck cramp ever._ I made my way to his sleeping form, and slightly pushed his body down into the floor. The last thing I want is a cranky billionaire acting all high, and mighty.

I looked at my hands then towards his. His hands were more calloused then mine, and had more color, while mine looked completely pail compared to his. Also, his hands were a lot longer then my pale hands. I clenched my fists, and sat down near the door, I rather keep notice if somebody is going to open the door than to start comparing other body parts with Bruce Wayne.

Not long after, I hear a small moan and look over to the billionaire as he starts to come alive. He cracks his neck as he leans it to the right, and the left. That's when he notices me by the door.

"I see that you're more relaxed, that's good."

I stood up, and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Yes, well I think it's time we go back. Seeing as it's already past sunset."

That's when he took notice of the sky, and looked at his watch. "I didn't think it would get so late. We should better return."

He stood up from the floor, and went to grab the door knob. But before turning it, he looked over to me. "Cover up; we're not going back to my office. I need to check on someone."

I once again replaced my glasses, and moved my scarf to cover half my face. After completing that, Bruce opened the door, and we made our way down some stairs. I followed behind as he made a turn in a long hallway. Looking at the hallway, I could tell that it kept going. I wondered where this hallway led to.

"Where are we going?"

Bruce looked at his watch, and then looked back to the direction he was going. "We're going to a small chemical lab we have here in Wayne Enterprise. I told you early on that I had to meet with someone. I just hope he's still there." Muttering the last sentence to himself.

Out of everything that he said, I only caught one thing out of it all. "Small chemical lab?"

"Yes, there's a chemical lab here in Wayne Enterprise, and then there's another larger one. That one I only have access to. No one is allowed to go there."

Before I could ask any more questions, Bruce stopped in front of a door. He opened the door, and made his way inside. When we got inside we could tell that no one was in this room. Only flasks filled with substances, and bookcases filled with stacks of books. _Beautiful._

As I was admiring the lab, Bruce looked around and could see that whoever was supposed to be here has already left.

"It seems that he left."

Completely ignoring Bruce, I made my way over to one of the large bookcases. I dragged my index finger on the edges of the books, until one caught my attention. I took out the strange looking book, and opened it up to the first page. I raised one eyebrow at the content the book held. I kept flipping through pages only to see that this book only held one interest in it.

I moved my scarf down. "Well, this is quite interesting."

Bruce came over to where I was standing. "You shouldn't be looking into other peoples things."

"Oh. What about if it hold's information that has to do with yourself Mr. Wayne. Or should I say Batman?"

Bruce frowned, and reached out for the book I was holding. "What is all this?"

I changed to my glasses as he asked that question. "I believe that's what someone would call an obsession, mainly towards your Dark Knight persona."

Bruce kept flipping through pages. Inside the book that he was holding was something I never thought someone would find in Wayne Enterprise, let alone a chemistry lab. The little black book that Bruce held contained news articles of the Batman. Every single page of the book was filled of Batman's vigilante's acts around Gotham City. From the first article of when he started showing up in Gotham City, to the most recent one that was out. Specifically they were all cut out of the news paper; the person who did this must have only cared about the Batman to have cut up only his article.

Bruce's frowned deepened as he kept looking through the book. "Why would one of my employees keep something like this?"

I merely shrugged. "Maybe they envy you-well, not you specifically, but the Batman. Who ever had the time to research your persona must really seem interested in it. But I do wonder what something like this is doing in a chemical lab."

Bruce closed the book, and looked over to me. "You understand how to use chemicals, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course I can. I'm an expert in all chemicals, and chemical making. Why?"

Bruce merely nodded. "Good. Because this bookcase holds more than a hundred chemical formulas, and I like to know what my employee has been up to for the past three weeks."

For the first time since I have been with Bruce, I gave a true smile as I reached out to the first book that was in the beginning section of the bookcase, and I began looking over every formula, embedding it to my memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for your reviews, I hope to have the next chapter done soon around next week. **

**Just wondering if anyone can figure out which character has a massive obsession with the Batman or bats to be more exact. Also there is going to be a part two to this chapter.**

**Please, reviews would be much appreciated. **


	17. Don't Fear the Bat, Fear the Man II

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Don't Fear the Bat, Fear the Man II<p>

I looked at my watch one more time to be sure that exactly one hour has passed. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw that one hour has indeed passed. I slowly turned my head to look over to Jonathan, and could see that he was staking _another_ book filled with chemical formulas in the third pile he has built. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, especially as he's writing down a few notes. The pen flew like crazy on the piece of paper, and the pages were being turned without having to go over it twice. He simply kept writing, only stopping to readjust his glasses and continuing once more.

_He's definitely got chemistry figured out as if it was nothing more than explaining what the weather was, or what color a strawberry is. I wouldn't expect less from someone who was able to develop his own toxin, even though it wasn't in any way beneficial to society. But the rate he's able to solve so many complex formulas in less than one hour, it's quite mind-boggling. It's kind of sad that he chose a path of villainous, while he could have used that intellect for the better of others. I guess he has his reasons for doing what he did, and maybe he'll never tell me but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there._

"Penny for your thought Mr. Wayne."

I got out of my daze, and looked over to Jonathan putting away the last book he had to finish.

"How-"

He turned around, and tossed the black pen at me. "I could feel your stare on my back; it was really uncomfortable to work in those conditions. Tell me, do you make a habit at staring at your employees as they work?"

I gave a small smile. "Only to those who hold a _certain_ reputation."

Jonathan gave a small frown towards me, but turned away before he could say anymore. He started placing the books he had taken out from the bookshelf, and began placing them back on it. I made my way over to help him as he had five heavy books in his arm.

I grabbed the first three books on the top of the stack he was caring. "You could've just asked for some help." And I started placing the books that were lying on the table on the bookshelf.

He frowned. "Mr. Wayne, I don't think I've asked you for your help."

I merely ignored him as I placed the last book on the shelf. "I know, but it wouldn't hurt from time to time to ask for some assistance, and in any case, what did you find with all those chemicals you've researched?"

Jonathan smirked as he folded the piece of paper in which he had taken his notes. "I'll tell you, if you do something for me in return."

I frowned as he was back to doing the I-give-you-give situation with me once more. "What do you want now?"

He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Oh, not much," he looked around the room, "just that I want to work in that _other_ chemical lab you have here."

I narrowed my eyes as he continued to have that smirk on his face. "No, that lab is not-"

"For someone like me? Spare me Mr. Wayne, if you want this information I gathered here then all you have to do is give me access to your lab. Although, I do admit that this one those have its charm, I rather settle for something a little more spacious."

I don't know what happened to make someone so smart like him become like _this_, to say I wasn't the least bit interested to know would be a lie. Looking at him straight in the face, I could see that his azure eyes held this gleam to them, like he was enjoying something as his own personal joke that no one else could be able to comprehend. He looked like he held this sort of wicked stare, as he never moved his gaze from mine.

Being to overcome from my curiosity I asked him with a straight face. "Why do you do the things that you do?"

His gleam instantly disappeared as it was overcome with a hint of uncertainty, but it held for only a moment. But his smirk completely vanished, showing that he was uncomfortable with my question. He looked to the side, and tilted his head to look back at me, staring at me with those azure eyes of his. He looked as if he was contemplating an answer.

He parted his lips to speak, but closed them back up. Moving his head to look straight at me as he finally looked ready to answer my question, giving that smirk once again. "I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

I opened my mouth to ask more questions, but before I could ask any more questions, I heard the door to the lab open. Showing my employee with his lab coat on, and his identification card on hand. He first looked at me, but his eyes started to widen as he looked at the man beside me. I felt my heart beat quicken as he looked over to Jonathan Crane. I looked over to Jonathan to see that he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I never thought that you, Mr. Wayne would be capable to bring such a man to Wayne Enterprise. Have you no idea what he is capable of?"

Before I got to have a say, Jonathan beat me to it. "I believe what you meant to say is, what you're capable of, Mr. Langstrom. Or should I say that your every day 'Bat' scrapbooking is as normal as placing one compound with another compound."

_What is he talking about?_

"You really are mad; with what evidence do you think you can accuse me of? As a matter of fact I should simply just call the police-"

"You will not!"

Both Jonathan and Langstrom turn to look at me, Langstrom having a shocked look on his face while Jonathan has a calm composure. Langstrom pointed to Jonathan in an accusative way. "Are you defending this man Mr. Wayne? Surely you don't mean to-"

"Langstrom, since when have you been in charge to start giving around orders around here? As I remember, you shouldn't be worried about him, you should be worried about the fact that you have been using this lab for three weeks now, and have yet to file a report about your work. I want to remind you that today we needed to have a meeting, I'm glad you came back so we can settle this. So, tell me Dr. Langstrom, what have you been working on?"

Langstrom stopped any movement in his body, letting his arms hang by his torso. He looked lost, and unable to come up with a reply. "I-I was studying bats Mr. Wayne. You should know that I'm working on a way to figure out a cure for deafness Mr. Wayne. For-"

Jonathan interrupted him. "Yourself, I presume."

"Shut up! What do you know anyway? If you should know, I specialize in the study of bats; it's only natural that I do my job to find a cure for deafness!"

I turn to Langstrom, and cross my arms. "And you couldn't file a report on this, because..."

Jonathan finished answering for me. "Because he wanted the serum all for himself, isn't that right?"

I looked over to Jonathan with a confused look. "Serum?"

Jonathan adjusted his glasses, and pulled out the paper he had taken his notes on. "Yes, you see Mr. Wayne, Langstrom has already developed a serum for 'deafness', and taking a look on these notes, I can see that it's nowhere near a cure, but closer to an evolution, if you will. You say you specialize in bats, but from what you're saying, you lacked the part in where you mention that 'you' become a bat."

I frowned, and looked back to Langstrom, who had his head bowed in defeat. Then he gives a small chuckle. "Hehehe, that's quite impressive of you. Being able to decipher all those notes in a matter of hours is quite impressive indeed," Langstrom looks up, and shows a calm smile on his face, "you're correct, sir, please do give him a cookie Mr. Wayne." Jonathan frowned. "I have indeed created a serum in which not only deafness can be cured, but also have a small side effect. One of which has interested me since the Batman has come to Gotham all those months ago." Langstrom walked over to a table in where the chemicals were settled in, looking into them, one by one. "I've always wondered why bats were always considered a threat to those of the outside world, and yet this 'Man' comes around proclaiming that he is the Bat-Man, a man who fights for this outside world, I do find that quite entertaining, and ironic. So, I thought to myself, "why a Bat-Man, and not a Man-Bat instead?" it's something that caught my attention since his arrival in this city."

The more Langstrom talked, the more I could feel some sort of coldness in the room. Like every word he said held some sort of coldness behind it that didn't even come close to match when Jonathan would talk about the Batman, the man who supposedly ruined his life. And that smile he had made him look like he was enjoying every second of this. I'll never understand the interest many people have with the Batman.

I frowned at Langstrom as he slowly moved his hand into his lab coat, probably to retrieve something from it. "What do you hope to accomplish with this, Langstrom?"

Langstrom took out a syringe from his coat, and held it out in front of his face. "It's all for the good of science, Mr. Wayne. And now, I think it's time for a new and improved Bat-Man. Say hello to Man-Bat."

He then took the syringe he had in his hand, and injected himself with the serum. Langstrom quickly dropped it once he used it up, and grabbed at his head, almost looking as if he was in pain, clenching his teeth together. While, Jonathan, and I just stared wide eyed at what was happening.

Then after some echoing sounds of pain, Langstrom began to slowly transform. A pair of black wings started to grow where his arms once where, ripping his lab coat to shreds, he also started to grow in height, as his legs took on a shape of hairy, right angled, skinny long legs, shredding his shoes, and only leaving him in a pair of ripped gray pants. He resembled-completely-a man shaped bat.

His bat head looked over to us, shining those red eyes towards us. "KYAH!" He came running in full force, and I quickly pushed Jonathan to the other side of the room, making him fall over on the floor, as I quickly jumped to the other side to dodge his attack. Langstrom stopped before he could impact the wall, and turned around, not looking at either of us but looking at the small window leading to Gotham city.

_No!_ I knew what he was about to do as he charged at the window. Breaking it and making window shards fall all over the floor. I stood up, and ran up to the broken window, seeing as Langstrom flew away into the night sky.

"Well, this is a terrible predicament."

I looked over to Jonathan, who has just stood up and was brushing away any existing dust on his suit.

I walked towards him to see if he was okay. "Are you alright?"

He pushed up his glasses on his nose, and frowned. "Hardly, but I'll survive."

I looked to his arm he was holding, and could see there was a gush of red there. "You're hurt." I moved my arm to see but he moved it away from me.

"I'm fine, just a scratch. I can barely even feel it."

I frowned. "That's because you can't feel it. Now, let me see it!"

He turned from me as I once again tried to reach towards it. "Don't! I told you already, I'm fine. Don't you have bigger things to worry about than a small wound like this?"

He was right, I did have bigger things to worry about, but seeing that blood come out of his arm made me worry more about his injury. I looked at his face, and could see that he held a small frown as he stared at the shattered window. But his composure was calm which was strange.

"I thought you feared bats?" I meant to keep it in my head, but instead I accidently blurted it out, and I couldn't stop it coming out of my mouth before it was too late.

Jonathan looked surprised at my outburst, but quickly composed himself. "Hardly, I don't fear a mere bat; let alone an overgrown man who changed his form to look like one."

I looked over to the shattered window leading to Gotham City. _I know, you only fear me._

I whispered. "You know how to change him back, don't you?"

He only nodded as a response, but that was good enough for me. I grabbed his scarf that he had on his neck, and pulled it off him, tearing it, so that I could use it to bandage up his arm. He looked at me with a frown, but I ignored it and wrapped his arm with the scarf, tying it to knot once I was done. I gave him back his scarf, and he wrapped it around himself.

I walked towards the door, and opened it up. "Come on, we need to make a cure to change Langstrom back."

Jonathan looked at me with a confused stare. "_Need to_, Mr. Wayne, I don't _need_ to help you look for a cure. I say, let that oversized idiotic bat create havoc upon the city."

_Not again._

I closed the door, and looked over to Jonathan, giving him a stern look. "Listen, Jonathan, I rather not do this right now. So, just come along, and-"

"No."

I frowned, and closed my eyes, regretting what I was about to say. "I'll give you full access to the other chemical lab."

Jonathan looked very interested in my offer, but as always he needs to add more. "Any time I want?"

I sighed. "Yes, any time you want. But _only_ if you make a cure."

He had a smile on his face. "Then what are we waiting for, that overgrown bat won't change back to an insignificant human by itself, now."

He pushed past me, and opened the door, gesturing for me to go first. _Sometimes, I really hate this guy._

* * *

><p>We made it to my car, and got inside. I looked over to Jonathan to see that he was having trouble with his seat belt. I grabbed the seat belt, and placed it on him. Starting the car I rapidly got out of the parking space, making Jonathan grab at his injured arm.<p>

"Warn a guy before you do something so reckless, and what's the rush, where are we headed?"

I cut off a car as I answer his question. "We're headed back to the mansion."

"Why?"

"Because in the mansion; I have my own personal lab."

_I just hope we make it in time to cure Langstrom. Right now the people of Gotham must have taken notice of a flying bat. But it's not a bat they should fear, it's the man._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kirk Langstrom as you can tell is the one that goes by the name Man-Bat. Also I made a quick reference from the movie **_Batman Begins_**, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure what it is.**

**Review, and tell me what you think of this chapter. To the ones that reviewed, as always they are appreciated.**

**On another note: I read that Cillian Murphy will once again portray the Scarecrow in the final film of **_The Dark Knight Rises_**, I wonder what his role is going to be, but I bet it's going to be amazing, I just hope that it last longer than 5 minutes, but even then, he was still amazing! What are your thoughts on this?**


	18. I Am ManBat

**A/N: Thanks to all those who favored this story, and hope you find this satisfactory.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I Am Man-Bat<p>

"I must ask this."

"What?"

"Was it really necessary to have to blindfold me?"

I stood blindfolded with the scarf that I usually wear, which at the moment was tarred up in the hope to stop my bleeding from the wound that I received not too long ago.

_That's going to need stitching._

Bruce stopped his walking, and made me stop as well. "Well, seeing as were about to enter one of my secret rooms, I suggest you get use to having to wear a blindfold when I bring you to my secret room."

He moved in front of me, and grabbed my forearm, and he began leading me. "Is this routine going to happen every time you feel the need to bring me to this 'secret room' of yours?"

We stopped once again as I could hear Bruce shuffle some things around. "Yes, but I'll only bring you down here in emergencies. Also, I don't really know what your reaction will be to this." Whispering the last part; thus making it quite difficult to hear. But I was still able to catch it.

"My reaction to what?"

"You'll see, just follow me closely, and don't stray away."

_Where is he taking me? _

I stayed closed to him as he was leading me, and then I felt the floor beneath me slippery, which was really odd, considering that we were in a mansion. But the more we kept walking, the more I could feel the floor get rockier. I heard a weird noise come from above me; it almost sounded like… bats?

_Bats? In the mansion? Now I know where not in Wayne Manor anymore. Where is he taking me!_

"Okay, stop."

I stopped my walking, and waited for him to do something.

I could hear Bruce move behind me. "I'm going to take the blindfold off, so try not to overreact to what you see."

Bruce unknotted the scarf around my eyes, and I finally was able to open my eyes. I wish I hadn't. The moment the scarf came off my eyes, I could see a swarm of bats fly out of the darkness of the… cave? I tried to take everything in, as I looked around my surroundings. I ran my hand through my hair, and kept looking around like a scared animal who was just introduced to a new torture chamber.

I looked over to Bruce who has moved over to a large computer in the room. This is how he's able to work in the night; this is where he's able to become the Batman. I slowly walk over to where he is, and look on as he's going through his huge computer.

Bruce looked over to me, and got up his chair. Gesturing for me to sit on it, I carefully made my way to it, as he stood on the side of the chair.

"I need you to come up with an antidote to Langstrom's transformation. I didn't get time to look over your notes, so you'll just have to make one with this."

I frowned. "And how does this work? I don't recall you needing a technician I-"

"I know that, but all you have to do is type up a formula, and leave the rest to me, and try to hurry, who knows what Langstrom has gotten himself into."

I didn't want to actually help him with the antidote, but I was curious to see how he comes up with his type of antidotes. Then after deciding that I was only doing this for my curiosity, I started typing up the formula that I knew would work, I have never been wrong when it comes to chemical compounds, and I won't start now.

Bruce just stood beside me, as I was working on the chemical, but he kept his gaze on the screen. I wonder how he was able to come up with an antidote that was able to counter my toxin if he needed me to type one up. _Could it be possible that he wasn't the one who made the counteract toxin or is he just trying to see if I'm capable of making something more than the fear toxin I worked on? I have no need for these childish chemicals, I only need to worry about my own work, then, and only then, would I be capable of putting an end to this night flyer._

"It's done."

Bruce looked like he just came out of a daze, and placed his attention on the screen. He looked over everything I typed, and then he placed the tarred up scarf over my eyes once more, securing it on, so it wouldn't come off as easily.

_I know he doesn't trust me from the start, but it's really starting to get annoying._

I heard some typing being done, and some other weird noises. Since I had my eyes covered up, I only looked to where I could hear the noise. I placed my hands on the arms of the chair, and waited for something to happen.

I heard some footsteps coming closer to me, and I felt an arm reach out to inspect my wounded arm.

I heard Bruce talk from a far distance away. "Alfred, when you're done fixing his wound, take him back upstairs."

Then I heard an engine roar.

I stood still as the butler was trying to stitch up my wound, only flinching when it began to sting. I closed my eyes, and tried to calm down.

_Well, what do we have here? How much more do you need to fall before you realize that the Bat is only trying to use you, Jonathan? Even going as far as to keep you all bandaged up, so he can use you later on._

I clenched the armchair, but not because of the sting in my arm, but because I felt insulted, and some shame.

_I thought… that you were done insulting my motives. How many times do I have to tell you, I-_

_I know; I heard it a thousand times. I just can't stand that damn Bat using you. I don't care what happens to him, I only care what happens to you._

"Dr. Crane, I am finished with fixing your injury."

"Huh? Oh, thank you. It really wasn't necessary though."

The butler took me by my arm, and began leading me away from the chair, and away from this place.

"Nonsense, Master Wayne wouldn't have asked me if it wasn't important. I don't think you would want my opinion, but any other man would have ignored your injury."

After a couple minutes went by in silence, I replied to his so called opinion. "You're right, I don't want it."

We walked in silence after that.

* * *

><p><em>How hard can it be to find a giant flying bat?<em>

I was perched above an eagle statue as I looked over the city. It was completely dark, and everyone would probably be asleep by now. All but one.

_Where are you Langstrom?_

I looked over where an old construction site was, and could see something hanging down from a large steel beam.

_Found him._

I quickly made my way over to the construction site, and noticed that Langstrom was asleep. I hurried to reach where he was so I could give him an antidote to return him back to normal. But out of nowhere he opened his eyes, and started to go wild again.

"KYAH!"

He raised his wings, and was flying towards me with full speed. I quickly jumped to another beam, but he only turned his attention back to me, narrowing his eyes. He screamed as he plunged right back to me.

I jumped from one of the beams that were hanging by some cords only for it to swing around uncontrollably. Langstrom came down to stand at the other end of the beam, making it swing around some more. He charged me once again, and the only thing I could do was move to the side of the beam, and hang from it. I tried with all my strength not to let go of the beam. But Langstrom had other plans in mind, as he flew into the sky, and started to cut the cords.

I looked up, and saw Langstrom finally on the last cord; he had already cut off the right one, which made the beam turn sideways. It made it more impossible to be able to hold on to the beam, I decided that I should jump onto the roof of the construction site. But I was too late, as the beam came down, I ran up the beam as it fell, and quickly latched onto the roof.

Once I made it up to stand on the roof of the constructed building, Langstrom came charging at me. Knocking me down from the building, and I landed on top of pipes that were settled down on the floor.

I tried to move my arms. "Agh, he's really fast, his senses are also more enhanced due to him taking the form of a bat."

I pushed a steel pipe from on top of my leg, and I tried to stand up, cringing as the pain from my leg came into contact with the floor. I kneeled to the floor as I waited for Langstrom to show up. He didn't take long as he stood in front of me, shining those red eyes at me. I quickly made a plan in my head, and waited for him to come at me.

Releasing another one of his cries, he charged me with full force. At the last second, I moved out of the way, and moved behind him to grab his head in a headlock, ignoring the pain I was feeling, as he thrashed around trying to make me let go. After deciding that thrashing around wasn't enough, he flapped his wings and began descending into the air, along with me.

I held as tight as I could while Langstrom was in the air still thrashing around crazily but this time we were from what I could tell, twenty feet in the air. I didn't let up on my hold of Langstrom, but if I tried to change him back, we would both plumage to the ground. He turned around, and flew straight into an alley. I felt myself loosening my grip on him, as he began to fly through the alley and into trash bins.

He started to take flight into the air once again; I strengthened my hold which made him crash us into an abandoned building. I finally let go of his head, as the ruble and debris started to pile up. I looked up, and saw Langstrom knocked out on the floor.

I made my way to the knocked out bat, and took out the syringe that held the antidote. I placed it on his forearm, and began to inject him with it. I stood up, and tried not to use my right leg so much. Langstrom transformed back to his human self, but remain unconscious.

I pressed a button on my glove, and waited for my Bat-Pod. Carefully, I leaned on the wall, as the Bat-Pod crashed down the wall. I grabbed Langstrom's body, once again trying to ignore the pain in my right leg, moving him to the Bat-Pod, and settling him on the two wheeled vehicle. I moved to the front, and started the Bat-Pod. Making my way back to the bat cave.

* * *

><p>I was back in the bat cave; I pressed another button on my glove, and fell unconscious.<p>

"Master Wayne."

I heard Alfred calling out to me. I opened my eyes, and could see that I was on a table in the bat cave. "Ugh, Alfred?"

"Don't try to move much, Master Wayne."

I looked around the room. "Where's Langstrom?"

Alfred was finishing bandaging up my damaged leg. "He was unconscious as well, and took the liberty to settle him on some bed comforters that I have brought down."

"Thank you, Alfred." I closed my eyes, and quickly remembered someone, sitting up faster than I thought possible making me open up some of my wounds on my chest. "What about Crane?" Grunting out the words, as the pain started to rise once again.

Alfred placed his hands on my chest trying to push me back down on the table. "He's asleep. It's still quite dark Master Wayne, but do try to stay still. I don't want these wounds to open up once again."

I lay back down, and closed my eyes, placing my forearm over my forehead. _Still dark outside, then what time is it? Does it really matter what time it is? All that matters is that no one got hurt, but why did Langstrom do such a thing? Why would he go to all the trouble just to turn himself to a man-bat? There's more than he's leading on, but that will have to wait._

* * *

><p>I heard some rustling, and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Alfred moving around some of my clothing around in the closet. <em>I guess its laundry day? Wait, what about…<em>

"Alfred-"

He didn't turn around as he kept folding up my clothes. "Do not worry Master Wayne, I simply moved you back to your room. As for Mr. Langstrom, I moved him into a vacant room, and locked the door."

_Wow, he did all that. _

Then I looked over to the clock in the room, and saw that it was six in the morning. "Where is Crane?"

Alfred took the empty basket, and made his way to the front door, turning around to face me. "He has already awakened, to be precise; he awoke around five-thirty. I don't know why, but I would guess he is in the living room watching the news. Excuse me, Master Wayne."

He left, and I was in my room all alone. _I wonder why Crane wakes up so early. I guess I could ask him; that is if he would answer my question with a straight answer._

I sat up on the bed, and leaned on the headboard, I looked down at my exposed chest to see some cuts, and bruises. _Didn't Crane injure his arm? I have to get up; I wonder if anyone noticed a giant bat flying around last night._

I edged myself to the side of the bed, and cringed to the pain that was rising from my right leg. I ignored it, and grabbed a buttoned up night shirt that was in the front of my bed, placing my arms through the clothing, and buttoning it up. I stepped into my slippers, and began heading to the living room.

It hurt to walk, but I really didn't want to stay in bed all day. Also, I really need to know if anything was on the news about a bat flying around. I slowly paced myself into the living room only to see something very strange.

Jonathan was on the coach, with a saucer in his hand while the other I would assume held some tea. He also had his legs crossed, and just sat there; almost looking as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Usually, I always see him either fidgeting around or always lost in a weird daze, but seeing him like this; it almost looks like he… belongs there. Belongs here.

"Are you going to keep staring Mr. Wayne? You really shouldn't make a habit of it; it could turn into some strange obsession."

_But of course, when he opens his mouth, it really changes my outlook on him._

I move into the room and sat at the other end of the couch, leaving a huge space between us. "What's been going on in the news?"

He took a sip of his tea, and then responded as he placed it back down. "Oh, the usual, nothing to out of the ordinary, except maybe this."

He changed the channel. I stood up as a news caster was replaying a film which looks like has been shoot with a camera phone. It replayed the moment of when me, and Langstrom where on the construction site. It was blurry but it showed enough for the people to be able to decipher that there was a giant bat, and Batman going at it on top of a construction site.

"I was careless."

Jonathan quickly agreed. "Yes, you really are a reckless person, Mr. Wayne."

The news caster started talking.

"Is this what the Batman has brought upon Gotham? More insane beast! Starting with ex-psychiatrist Jonathan Crane, to a psychopathic Joker, and now a flying bat? When will this vigilante learn that he only brings chaos to Gotham?"

I quickly grab the remote that was left on the coach and turn it off.

"I find it quite amusing."

I turn my head to Jonathan as he carefully takes a sip of his tea, and frown at him. "What could be amusing about this whole situation? The part that I have an unconscious ex-employee that turns into a huge bat locked in a room like a caged animal, or the part where Gotham feels like the Batman only brings chaos to Gotham?"

He placed his tea on the saucer, and placed it in his lap, but he kept his gaze on the black screened television. "Surprisingly neither, what I really found amusing was that these people actually think that it was your fault that I am the person that I am today. Oh, by the way, you just talked about yourself in third person."

I frowned. "Isn't my fault, I did poison you?" I replied without thinking it through.

Jonathan then frowned at what I just said. "Yes, you did, and I don't forgive you for it, I just don't like how these people assume that you were the one who caused it. Now, the Joker, well, he was born insane. That bat freak, well, that's all he is, a bat freak."

I sat back down hoping that I could get some information out of Jonathan. Anything at the moment would be good enough, just something that could take my mind out off what's happening.

"I'm sorry."

That must have caught him off guard, by seeing his bewildered face.

"Sorry? What do you have to sorry about? I told you, I don't need your sympathy so ju-"

I shook my head. "Not because of that, because of that wound." I pointed to his arm.

He looked down at his arm almost like he was just now realizing that he had it injured. "Oh, this was nothing more than a cut. I didn't even feel anything while your butler was stitching it up."

After that we stood in an awkward silent moment.

I broke the silence as I asked him something that has been bothering me for some time. "Do you think that the Batman is a vigilante?"

He adjusted his glasses. "I think that you need to stop talking about yourself in third person. We both know that you're the Bat-Man, and why should you care what I think about that particular question."

I looked down as I thought about this. _Why do I care? Maybe all this is just getting to me. I might just need a break from all this, being the Batman takes allot of my time, then being Bruce Wayne takes more of my time. I think I'm going insane._

"How's your leg?"

I looked up and over to Jonathan. _Did he just ask about my injury, maybe I am going insane._

"You don't have to tell me."

He moved to stand up, and I finally realized that I wasn't just making things up. I grabbed at his uninjured arm, making him sit back down.

"You asked a question so I should answer it."

He looked away from me, and just let out a small sigh. "That would be a proper way to go."

I just stared at him for a while, until I finally answered. "It feels better than from last night. But who told you?"

He shrugged my arm off. "No one, I merely just saw it in the news. Quite a fall you took Mr. Wayne."

I just nodded, and once again we were in complete silence.

That is until we heard a loud roar coming from Langstrom's room. I stood up, and as quickly as my leg could take me, I started making my way to the room. I unlocked the door with the spare keys I had in my pocket. Only to see the room completely destroyed.

I looked around, and made my way towards the window. It was completely shattered; it looked like he somehow was able to turn himself back into a bat, giving him the chance to escape. I decided that I was going after him. Only to be surprisingly stopped by Jonathan's voice as I made it to the hallway.

"You really are reckless Mr. Wayne. Why don't you think for a moment and observe your surroundings."

I turned around, and saw that Jonathan was looking at the floor. I made my way back into the room, and found a note lying on the floor. I picked it up, and began to read it out loud.

"I'm the Man-Bat, and no one will stop me from completing my goal."

I frowned at the note. "He can turn into that damn bat anytime he sees fit, and then return back to normal whenever he sees fit."

Jonathan moved a couple of strands of hair from his face. "Finally using that head of yours, that would be a first."

_He's right. I'm usually cautious and try to take in all the information that's given to me. Lately I've been doing nothing but doing things out of pure recklessness. I can't believe that it would take _this _man to make me realize my mistake._

"I'll act like I didn't hear that. But what does he mean when he speaks of this 'goal' of his?"

Jonathan looked over to me as if expecting me to answer the question myself. "Well, aren't you some kind of snoop when it comes to these task? I would have already imagined that you would have come up with some weird plan. But seeing as you don't have much to work from, I would say that this 'Man-Bat' has played you quite well. It doesn't take a genius to know that this 'goal' of his is nothing more than a way to make more bat serum. At least that's what I would do." Mumbling the last part to himself.

It doesn't surprise me that he was able to come up with that theory so quickly. _If only you could have used that intellect for the good of Gotham. Then maybe you wouldn't be the most hated man here. Still, I wonder if what he's saying true, is Langstrom really trying to make more bat serum? There could only be one place he could go if he is looking for more of that._

I made my decision. "Stay here, and try not to cause trouble."

I left the room before he could say something else.

* * *

><p>"Master Wayne, please reconsider, you're still not completely recovered from your last encounter with Mr. Langstrom."<p>

I placed my mask over my head. "Sorry Alfred, but I can't let Langstrom run wild in Gotham, especially since I don't know what he's planning to do."

I got in the Tumbler, and headed out into Gotham.

_I don't know what Langstrom is hoping to accomplish, but I do have a clue in where I could find him._

* * *

><p>I stopped the Tumbler, and took a look around. I was standing in an abandoned dock which held many abandoned warehouses. This area was supposedly restricted for people to come by, but knowing Langstrom, he'll walk right in here.<p>

As I looked to a red warehouse, I could hear a high pitch noise. I got into the roof of the warehouse, and looked through a small crack that was on there.

Langstrom was holding his head in his hands slowly changing back into human. "Kyah! Ahhh! Huff, I can't stay long as Man-Bat, the longer I stay in that form, the more I lose my intelligence. I am only able to retain it for a slight moment, until I cannot make out friend from foe."

The warehouse is filled with chemicals on the table, and one picture frame on a desk. He looks up, and takes a breather, once he is calmed back down; he makes his way over to the picture frame. Picking it up and staring at it with a loving stare.

"Oh, Francine I hope you would be able to forgive me someday." He places it back down.

I take this chance, and take out a batarang from my belt, aiming it to his hand as he's about to pick up the bat serum he had stored.

He drops the serum, and it shatters as it makes contact with the floor. "Agh! What-"

I break through the roof, and land on the floor, looking at Langstrom as he looks on to the shattered serum on the floor. He frowns, and looks completely enraged with the fact that it was destroyed.

He turns around, holding his hand in pain. "So, you're the so called Bat-Man, huh. Well, let me start of by saying that I'm not impressed," he smirks, "and it's all thanks to my sheer genius of being able to turn myself into a real life bat, not just dress up like some sort of fiend."

I frown, and use my deep voice. "You think by turning yourself into a bat makes you superior in some way."

He shakes his hand. "Oh, please, I don't expect you to understand what I'm trying to accomplish. All I'm doing is for the good of-"

"Who? You're wife? Do you think she would be happy at what you've been doing?"

He furrowed his brows, and began shouting. "You have no right to talk about my wife! Keep her name from your filthy lips, like I said you can never come to understand why I do this!"

I took out another batarang from my belt. "You're right, I won't." I throw my batarang towards his stored vials in a counter, causing every single one of them to shatter.

He turns around, and sees as his serum is destroyed right before his eyes. "My serum! How dare you!"

Before I can react, he takes out a syringe from his pocket, and quickly injects himself with it. Turning him back into Man-Bat, as his height once again grew, and his eyes turn to those bloody red color. Letting out a screech, he charges at me.

I moved to the side from the impact, and pulled out my Bat-lasso that I have stored for this occasion. I quickly throw it to his legs, catching him all tied up. Then I pull out another one, as he tries to cut out from that one, and waited for him to stand up. Once he stands, I toss my other Bat-lasso to his torso, tying up his complete body. He struggles, and thrashes within the ropes of my Bat-lasso. As I was about to push a button on my glove to shock him, I hear a woman screaming.

"Kirk!"

I turn around, and see a woman running towards the bat tied up. She quickly makes it across the room, and drops to her knees to the bat. Langstrom has also seems to have calm down, his thrashing around has stopped; all he's doing is looking at the woman, as he's never seen a one before. The woman I assume would be his wife is carefully placing her hand on top of his head, as she has tears streaming down from her eyes. Langstrom leans into her hand, and gently nudges it with his head.

She turns her head towards me. "Please cut these ropes! I beg you, he meant no harm. He's just trying to help," she bows her head down making her hair fall to cover her face, she begins trembling, and raises her head once more to see her red puffy eyes caused by her tears. "Please!"

I frown, and take out one of my batarangs, kneeling down, and cutting off the composite-nylon cords. First starting with his legs, and then being cautious on the cords that have his arms tied up. I look over to the woman, and see her eyes show love, and care, as she pets her husband's head softly. I throw all caution into the wind, and cut off the last piece of cord, setting him free.

Instead of Langstrom standing up like I thought he would, he instead falls unconscious. His wife goes over to her bag that she dropped when she first arrived at the front door, and grabs out a syringe from it. Running back to kneel to her husband's knocked out form, and injecting him with it. He quickly changes back into a human, and breathes out slowly as he remains unconscious on the floor.

The woman placed his head to rest on her lap. "He didn't mean any harm. All he was trying to do was test the serum; he didn't want to test it on any humans knowing the consequences of what the serum was capable of."

_At least he was smart enough not to risk anyone's life. Unlike other people I know._

I used my deep voice as I spoke to the woman. "Why would he want to test such a dangerous serum knowing the consequences?"

She placed her hand over his forehead. "Because he wanted to find a cure for our young son Aaron, you see because of the effects the serum had on his DNA, he was born with a deadly illness."

I frowned. "What do you mean the 'effects the serum had on his DNA'? Are you saying that Langstrom has done this before?"

She looked up to me with pleading eyes. "Yes, but only once, after that I told him to get rid of it, and he did, I watched him burn all his notes in the fire, and promised that he would never try to do such a thing if it meant my tears, and fear showing upon my face as I look at him in the eyes. We never thought that he would need to make another serum. So he started from scratch, keeping it a secret, but I always knew that he would try anything for a cure for our young boy. Please search it in your heart to forgive him; he would never try to harm anyone willingly."

Here this woman stands next to a man who was not only a human but was able to transform himself into a giant bat, and still be able to accept him for what he is. If that's not love, I don't know what is. _But why is she able to accept him after going in a rampage around the city? He is a threat, could she really love this man that much to be able to accept him for not just who is but for what he is? I don't think that R-_

I come out of my thoughts, and look at the unconscious man on the ground. "Just this once, I'll let him go. If he tries to threaten this city again, I won't be so forgiving."

She smiled as she looked at me. "Thank you, I promise he won't do such a thing anymore," she then looked over to her husband, and stroke his cheek, "right honey, you'll never try such a thing anymore. And I don't care if you are the way you are, I love you, and that's all that matters."

I left her with her husband, and made my way back to the Tumbler. I got inside of the car, and started it up. I began making my way back to the bat cave. But as I was driving I felt myself get lost in my thoughts. _That woman… every time I stared at her eyes I could see pure love for her husband. I don't understand why she would stay by her husband even though he's… different. Could it be possible for someone to accept you for who you are? No matter what defines you but being able to look pass that. Is that what love means? I'll… never know._

* * *

><p>"Damn."<p>

_Jonathan…_

I rub my temple. "I know, I know."

I stare down at the empty pill capsule that I tossed onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. This was a little lengthier than I first thought, and I had work come down on me. So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

**Review, and tell me what you think so far. **


	19. Coming Full Circle

**A/N: I want to thank Karkahn for beta-ing this chapter for me, and giving helpful advice on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Coming Full Circle<p>

Scarecrow stares at me as I look down at the empty pill bottle that I always carry around. I take the pill bottle in my hand and give it a small shake. When no sound is heard, I toss it back onto the bed, and run a hand through my hair in frustration. I stand in the middle of the room with the door locked not caring about anything else that's happening outside these four walls.

Scarecrow walks over to the bed, and picks up the empty bottle. _These where the subscripted pills you were given in Arkham, right?_

I nodded, and took a seat on the single chair that was in the room. "They gave me those as a subscription during my treatment. I took quite a few before I escaped just in case, and thanks to those damn pills I've been able to retain my sanity-well what's left of my sanity intact. I never thought that this would happen here of all places. But how could I not see this coming, I knew from the start that I needed more. Now, I don't know what to do."

Scarecrow stared at me with a caring look. _Jonathan, you need more of these pills, but you can't go back to Arkham as easily anymore. Didn't the new chief of command move the asylum to an island just outside of Gotham? _

I looked up confused at what he just said. "I-I think so? An island, to secure that no one is able to escape, sounds crazy if you listen to yourself repeat it over, and over again."

_Jonathan-_

I waved him off, looking to the side. "Look, I need some time alone, so just go away." When I didn't hear a reply I knew that he left me by myself. _What was that man's name who runs Arkham now? I think i-it was something Sharp? That doesn't make any sense! How I'm I supposed to get more without that damn billionaire watching my every move? I don't want to go back there. I can't go back there. But I know I can't afford him to see me like this, how mortified I will be if he did ._For the rest of the day, I stayed on the seat not thinking about anything else. Not knowing that I subconsciously began to fidget with the cuffs of my sleeves.

* * *

><p><em>What was that noise?<em>

I open my eyes startled, and quickly sit up on the bed. I lean on the headboard and try to listen for whatever noise that was. I looked from side to side, but I don't hear anything._ It could have been Alfred waking up by now?_ I look over to the digital clock on my nightstand, and see that it's four in the morning. The suns not even out yet. _Alfred doesn't wake up until the sun is up. _

I get out of the bed, a little groggy from standing up to quickly and still trying not to put too much pressure on my right leg. I turn to open the nightstand next to my bed, and take out my personal house keys. Opening up the door, I head into the hallway. My whole mansion is dark, and there shouldn't be any noises made at all. That is to say that if everyone is asleep. And last time I checked I had one extra visitor staying here. _Crane._

I rub my eyes as I try to make an effort to finally be awake. When I feel something cold on my feet it reminds me that I was walking bare foot, and forgot to get my slippers. And also I was only wearing my buttoned up night shirt which matched my black night pants. Ignoring everything else about my choice of sleep wear, I make my way to where the noise is coming from, and realize that it's coming from the kitchen. I frown as I see a light emitting from the kitchen, and realize that Jonathan must have opened the refrigerator.

I take a turn into the kitchen. "Cra- what is this?" I walk more into the kitchen, and realize that the refrigerator was left opened. I grab the door, and close it then I look around the kitchen and see that no one is here. "Did he leave the door open on purpose?" I look back over to the refrigerator, and open the door. Carefully examining how long this door could have been left open. _That's strange; this door wasn't opened for more than a couple of minutes. For whatever reason he was here, he certainly wasn't here to eat, all the food remained untouched. He must have just left when he heard someone coming. After all, loud echoes could be heard from the noise my feet were making. I should go check on Jonathan just in case. _

Walking around in the darkness of the mansion, I finally come face to face with Jonathan's door. I lean into the door, and try to listen in. When I don't hear anything I place my hand on the door knob, and turn it. But instead of the door opening up, the door knob didn't budge, meaning that he locked the door. _Why would he lock the door? He has no reason to. Unless…_

I quickly reach into my pocket of my night pants, and take out my keys. I slide the key into the key hole, and begin turning the knob once more. I carefully open the door, and look inside the room. I don't see Jonathan anywhere until I look at the bed. There curled up in a small ball is Jonathan. What really surprised me was that he was still wearing his suit, and he sounded like he was… mumbling?

I get closer to his curled up form, and I can barely make out the words that he's mumbling. I whisper quietly. "Crane?" He doesn't react when I call out his name, and still keeps on mumbling. I get closer to him, and try to listen to what he's trying to say.

"… sca…ow…cr…ow…"

I can't make out anything that he's saying as he's mumbling his words into the pillow he's holding tightly. So then I move my hand, and place it on his shoulder, startling him as he stops all movement.

"What do you want?" Saying it in that cold tone of his, almost making him sound like a whole different person.

I frown as he doesn't even look at me. "You were mumbling in your sleep, are you okay?" I didn't hear a reply, so then I grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around. Once he was turned around I saw that he was asleep. _Did he just fall asleep right now? But he did just reply. Why does a psychiatrist have to be so difficult?_

I move his body to one side of the bed, and grab the end of the sheets, covering his body up instead of having to get him inside of the bed sheets. He holds onto the pillow he has in his hand, and looks like he finally was at peace. I sigh, and move to the door, giving him one last look, I gently close the door. Deciding that I should make my way back into my own room, but the whole way as I'm walking back to my room, I couldn't get out of my head at what just transpired with Jonathan. _He's been acting up lately; I wonder what could be causing this._

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open to the sound of someone knocking on my door. "Come in." I grunt in my morning voice, trying to sound the least bit of interest in someone coming into my room so early in the morning.<p>

I see that Alfred opens the door, and peeks in. "Master Wayne I have come to inform you that it's already pass ten, and was wondering if you were going to come down to have breakfast."

I lean on my elbows as I try to take in everything he's saying. "Pass ten? Guess I might have overslept a bit, but yeah, I'll be right down."

Alfred nods, and makes his way to close the door, until I quickly grab his attention. "Alfred wait!"

He turns around, and reopens the door. "Yes?"

I rub my eyes for a bit, and push the covers away from my body. "Has Jonathan already eaten breakfast?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, and I find it quite strange."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why is it strange?"

"Because when I went by his door, it was locked, and also he has a habit of being up before either of us, either sipping some tea or watching the news in the living room. But he has done neither of these things."

My frowned deepened. "Thank you for letting me know, Alfred." He nods, and closes up the door. _Did Crane lock the door again after I left the room? I'm starting to see why he has these strange mood swings. I just hope I'm wrong. _

I get out of bed, and decide to skip out on the shower, and just start to get dressed. The quicker I can get done with this, the quicker I could go see Jonathan. _I know that last night wasn't a dream._ With that in mind I head out of my room, but not before retrieving the house keys.

Once I'm outside of his room, I raise my hand to knock on the door. "Crane." There's no response, so I take out my keys, and begin to open the door. When I open the door I get the shock of my life. "He's gone." I begin to look around the room, everything is as it was left, but I had a bad feeling that he didn't leave his most cared for possession here. I begin my search for the one thing that would try to put me at ease, in which I hope, is still here.

I searched the cabinets, and didn't find anything there. Then I moved my attention to the closet, and noticed that his notes were nowhere to be found, and that the only thing he could have taken were his damn notes._ Then that means that he… _"He left to try to make more of his toxin." _How could I be so stupid as to trust him? I should have confiscated his notes when I had the chance. He will never change, that is perfectly clear to me now._

* * *

><p>Walking by busy streets, and narrow dirty alleyways, Jonathan was slowly walking around with no direction in mind. I was the one who slowly lead Jonathan around making sure no harm came his way, as he only stared out into space with no sense of everything that was going around him.<p>

"Scarecrow… Scarecrow… Scarecrow…"

_Jonathan, I'm here. Now, all you have to do is trust me._

Jonathan fell to his knees holding his notes close to his chest. The next movement that was made was made by my own will as I slowly lift up my head. _Finally, I'm able to move once again. And this time I won't make the same mistake as the last time. I'll make sure that damn Bat pays for what he did to you, Jonathan._

* * *

><p>Alfred is following me as I get ready to leave the mansion. "Master Wayne, where are you going?"<p>

I turned around, and retrieved my keys to the motorcycle. "Where else? I'm going to find Crane, and figure out what's going on with him. Cancel any appointment I have today, Alfred." Exiting the mansion I head to the garage in where I have stored my motorcycle, and place the helmet over my head. Before I could start the engine Alfred is walking towards me with something in his hand.

He held it out to my face. "Just in case, this could come in handy Master Wayne." I don't hesitate to take it, and place it inside my leather jacket. Starting the engine I begin riding off to search for Jonathan.

_I need to find him; he's a danger to the whole city, and himself._

I take a turn on a curve, and head for any warehouses around the docks. The only one that comes to mind is the one that's across town. There was a warehouse reported to have been used to make chemicals for medicine, until it was reported there was a chemical spill that made workers there quit their job, and move to another location. Sounds like the perfect place for Jonathan to call home sweet home.

_If Jonathan really is planning something or trying to make his toxin once again, I'll have no choice but to send him to Arkham Island. It's the only place where he'll be treated, and be accepted to, and besides Quincy Sharp did say he was looking for Jonathan. Maybe all he needs is some help, and the right treatment. Which is more than I can do for him._

After riding for what seemed like hours, I finally arrived to an abandoned warehouse. It stood large, and held this weird aura around it. Taking off my helmet, I look out, and try to take in my surroundings. The warehouse itself was as it was said: deserted. It was white with the occasional rusted sides from being here for such a long time. The entrance itself was a door in which you had to walk up to from the stairs on the side.

I walk up to the stairs, placing my hand on the railing, and notice that it has rusted pretty badly with some of it peeling off if you scratch at it enough times. Ignoring this I continue making it all the way up to the entrance, and observe that the door had a secure high tech hardwired lock installed. _This place was for employees only; I guess they tried to make sure that no one else was to enter here._ I reached my hand into my jacket, and take out the device that Alfred gave to me. It looked very unusual to me; its shape resembled a detonator switch. I began checking it to see what it was supposed to do, until something else came out of it. The part that came out was a small screen with an amplifier wave showing on it. I took the handle with my right hand, and took the other part with my left hand, placing both my thumbs on the small joy sticks at each end of the device, I began moving them around. Seeing that every time I moved it, a sound would come out and the screen would turn green until finally the secured lock gave a small shock of electricity. I closed up the device, and placed it back into my jacket, as I opened up the door.

Once inside I saw that this place contained many stored chemicals even some barrels full of toxin. There were so many chemicals here; I wouldn't know where to begin. I probably couldn't even pronounce let alone know what these chemicals were, or were supposed to be used for. I looked over to a table that was in the room. I reached the table, and could see that it hasn't been used for a long time. With all the saved up dust on it I hardly think that Jonathan would be here. _But if he's not here, then where could he be?_ _He could be anywhere in this whole city, and I can't go looking for him in my Bat suite. Not since all the chaos that's been happening lately._

My eyes widened at the realization. _Could he be-_

I quickly came out of my thoughts, and made my way out of the warehouse. With a whole new location in mind, but still hard to believe he might actually be there. It doesn't matter as long as I find him, I won't stop looking. I quickly run back to my motorcycle, and begin to deduce the direction in where he might be. Roaring the engine to life I quickly begin to retrace my steps. To the only place he was really able to work in since he began his research, and his experiments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter after I completely re-edited some parts. **

**Please leave a review, I really need to know how this is coming along to you (readers) and I want to know if you have any complaints that hopefully I could be able to fix in coming chapters. Also, if you have any questions you can PM me, I'll make sure to reply back. **

**To the one's that reviewed THANK YOU! **


	20. Arkham Asylum

**A/N: Thanks to anyone that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Arkham Asylum<p>

The sounds of shoes were echoing through a corridor as Scarecrow calmly walked through the old Arkham Asylum. It would seem that everyone who used to reside here was already moved to the new Arkham Island just outside of Gotham. I look around, and can tell that they left Arkham completely deserted. Of course, not everyone knows this place better than I do. I didn't leave Arkham with just some horrible memories; I left Arkham with a remarkable amount of my toxin stored away here if I was sent back here once again. If I was, I could easily access my toxin, and see to my escape. Who better to know this place than its own ex-chief therapist? They can revoke my license, but they cannot take away my vast knowledge I hold in the medical field. No matter how long these simpletons would search this place, they would never be able to find my stash.

Scarecrow stops his walking, and looks at all directions, looking for something. "Jonathan where did you say was one of the storage facilities you hid your toxin in."

Scarecrow was in control at the moment, but we need each other to work together. That's just how it is, that's how it's been for a long time even before I was poisoned with my own toxin. Back then it was merely a voice whispering in my ear, but now it's become more than that, much more.

I rubbed my eyes, and placed my glasses on my face. _If I remember correctly it should be_ _somewhere near the basement where the medicine was made. The best way in getting there would be by the elevator, but there's another route to get there. We'll take that one._

Scarecrow just nodded to show he understood every word I just said. Sometimes I really do wonder who has the clearer understanding between the two of us, but I never dwelled on it, I know that Scarecrow would never put me in any kind of danger. The true danger is the one who takes the name of a night flyer.

Every time I remember that damn Bat, I would remember the nightmares that he gave me. Thanks to that man, my sanity was lost the day that he used my toxin against me, being forced to take prescription medicine kept me in check of any type of insanity. But that type of medicine can only be found in the new Arkham Island, a place that I cannot reach. Now, I'll I want to do is get back my supplies from this horrendous place before someone decides to get rid of it, or demolish it so they can remodel it. The medication can wait, maybe.

Scarecrow kept walking, holding tightly the notes while our mask was stuffed inside our coat. It was not an option to leave any of these import possessions of ours. My notes are as important as much as Scarecrow's mask is to him.

After walking for fifteen minutes, we finally arrived at the location in where my toxin was being dumped into the water system. The hole was patched up, and the room felt foreign to me. Scarecrow looked around the room until he found what he was looking for. Carefully he placed my notes on the ground, and walked over to a wall that had a crack. He touched the wall with his palm, and then started to exert some force into it. The wall began to move inward as it was being pushed; soon the wall came down from the paste it was carefully placed on. Once it was shattered, inside was a stash of fear toxin in small canisters. The ingredient for it was something I had planned to get from Wayne Enterprise, but that doesn't look like it's happening anytime soon.

Scarecrow reached in, and brought out a canister, he unbuttoned the cuff of my right sleeve, and rolled it up. He then placed my fear toxin on my wrist, and fastened it up. After that was done, he brought down my sleeves to hide my toxin.

I looked around the room, and saw that all the tables where cleared off any type of chemicals. Either way, we needed to head over where my office used to be. I stored more of my toxin there than anywhere else.

Scarecrow took out the mask that was in our coat, and began taking the remainder of the toxin, and stored it in the mask. He then tucked it back in the coat, and we began to leave the vile room.

* * *

><p>Since the asylum was completely empty any sound could be heard throughout the building. Our shoes echoed all over the place, but as we were walking down a corridor, we paused for moment.<p>

_What's wrong?_

Scarecrow looked behind him, and shook his head. "Nothing."

He continued walking but he kept our pace slower than before. Making sure that our shoes didn't make as much noise. He also kept looking behind his shoulder every other minute. I wondered if anyone was following us, but no one should even still be here. I just put that out of my mind, for now.

After a long wait, we finally were in front of my old office. Scarecrow reached out, and opened the door. Once inside, he made sure to lock it. He walked over to a book case were my psychological books were stored, and began taking the second row out. We were shocked at what we found.

"Why is the wall over patched up with cement?"

_Could it be possible that someone knew where my toxin was? No one was ever allowed in my office without me being in there. How could anyone suspect such a place and what about… the toxin? _

Scarecrow began taking all the books out, and started tossing them around the office. "Nothing . Nothing is here; whoever patched up the hole must have taken our toxin." He was enraged, and banged his fist on the wall. During all the commotion we didn't notice that there was a noise coming from outside the door. Then, the door knob started to twist.

Scarecrow looked up, and saw what was happening. Someone was here, and whoever it was he wasn't supposed to be here. Strangely enough, the door knob stopped turning. We heard footsteps leaving the door, and then nothing.

We calmed back down, but then we heard someone running through the corridor. Whoever it was stopped at the door, and began turning it franticly. Then the person who was behind started picking at the lock.

_What do we do? It's probably some official._

Scarecrow looked around the room, but didn't see anywhere we could escape through. The only thing we could do was wait, and see what would happen next.

* * *

><p><em>I could have sworn I just saw someone run right by here. But he didn't look like Crane; he looked like he was searching for something, or someone.<em> I ran down a corridor, and heard someone twisting a door knob. I picked up my pace, but once I got there no one was there. Whoever was here must have heard me coming, and escaped. I looked at the door, and wondered why someone would want to open it. I placed my palm on the door and began twisting it, but it didn't budge.

I took my wallet out of my back pocket, and took out any credit card. I knew this was childish, but it was the only simple way to open the door without breaking it down. I placed the card in between the small space provided, and began moving it around until the door would unlock.

Once I felt the door unlock, I froze. _What if Crane is caring some sort of toxin with him? I didn't come prepared with having to fight with him. But I can't let him loose to do about whatever he wants._ With that in mind, I pushed the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	21. One Shoot Kill

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>One Shoot Kill<p>

"Sir, target is in sight," replied a man pointing a sniper to one of the windows that showed a figure.

"Good, you know what to do," said a voice from inside the man's ear.

The man held up his sniper and looked through the eye piece trying to get a lock on the man who seemed paralyzed. He closed one of his eyes and waited to get a clear view of the man inside the room. "Shoot to kill."

Then he placed his index finger on the trigger and let the ringing noise of the shoot run out of the sniper as it aimed to hit its target.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hold it there, lady!"<em>

"_Oh God!"_

"_Please! There's no need for this."_

"_Stay where you are, I'll shoot!"_

"_I'll give you whatever you want."_

"_Daddy!"_

"_Tom. Oh God, oh God Tom."_

"_Be quiet, lady. Just shut up. Give me those pearls."_

"_Stay away from me. Run, Bruce!"_

"_Mommy!"_

That memory plays over in my head like a broken record. The memory of not being able to save my parents and watching them die right before my eyes. I feel like this right now. The moment I heard a shoot go through a glass window in the room I quickly forgot about everything else, and just opened the door, only to see that Jonathan was on the ground in the pool of his own blood.

My eyes widened at the scene, I quickly ran to his side. "Jonathan! Jonathan, please." I looked at the wound that was on his chest, and narrowed my eyes. The wound was deep, and blood kept coming out. I looked up at the broken window, and whoever did this had escaped. I let out a growl of frustration, bringing my sight back to the wounded man who barely had his eyes open.

His azure eyes looked lifeless, but the moment he coughed out blood I picked up Jonathan in my arms, and began running out of the building careful not to hurt him more than he already was. _Damn! Not again, please not again! How could I let something like this happen again! Once was enough, I didn't need to see this happen again!_ I kept berating myself as I ran to the motorcycle settled outside.

I got on it, and settled the wounded man in front of me, letting him wear the helmet while I started up the bike. I grabbed both the handles, and protectively guarded Jonathan with my chest, and arms, making sure not to let my guard down. I couldn't tell if he was unconscious now, but I do know that I'll never forgive myself for not being able to save his life. _Please hold on a little longer. We're almost there._

My brain could not even begin to comprehend what was going on. It seemed that the world was going in a velocity that I couldn't keep up on, as if time was repeating once again, and yet here laid Jonathan on my chest. I was helpless with my parents, but I won't become a helpless child, and let this man die. I may not have a strong connection with him, but I'm also not some heartless bastard. _Just don't… die._

When I reached the mansion I quickly got off the motorcycle, and carried Jonathan in my arms once again. When I entered the house, Alfred dropped a plate that he was cleaning as he saw the blood covering both me, and Jonathan.

"Master Wayne, what happened?"

I answered him as I walked to my bedroom. "He got shoot!" When I kicked open my door I placed Jonathon on my bed, and took off the helmet he had on. "Alfred, go get the medical kit fast!" Alfred disappeared, and went to retrieve what I asked him. I began unbuttoning Jonathan's suit, the moment I saw that he had his fear toxin on his wrist I took it off of him, and took away the rest of his supplies along with the mask he was carrying around, and placed it inside my nightstand.

"Master Wayne, I have what you ask for. Let me treat the wound." Alfred moved to the side of Jonathan, and began working on how to take out the bullet that was inside his chest. I clenched my fist as Jonathan thrashed in agony from the pain he was feeling. Even while he's unconscious he can still feel the pain of having that bullet taken out of his body.

Alfred worked calmly, and tried to make sure not to hurt him than what was possible. Once Alfred cleaned up his wound, he began to bandage up his entire middle section of his chest. I helped by bringing Jonathan into a sitting position for Alfred to finish wrapping the bandages. I settled him down the moment he was done.

Alfred stood up, and began clearing up the room from the mess that was made. "We should let him rest now, Master Wayne. I'll take his bloody clothes to wash, excuse me."

I wasn't even paying attention to him as he left the room I just stayed in the same position that I was in, kneeled at the side of Jonathan, and looking over his bandaged up form. _Whoever did this will have Hell to pay when I get my hands on him! But who would do such a thing? It could have been some drug dealers, but they have nothing to gain with this. _

"Master Wayne, its dinner time."

I came out of my thoughts at the voice of Alfred, and looked up to see the clock that was in the room. It was already eight o'clock, I must have lost track of time. I begin to stand up, and notice that when I do, my knees hurt from the kneeling position that I was in. I begin my walk to the exit, and make one final glance at the sleeping man on my bed. I turn, and pass the door, and start making my way towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Alfred looked down at my full plate, and notice that I haven't even touched the food at all. He gave me a sympathetic look that says he knows what I'm going through. I drop my napkin on the side of my plate, and before I could speak, Alfred speaks first.<p>

"Master Wayne, I surely hope that you're not blaming yourself for what happened. I-"

"How could I not? I failed to-"

"Master Wayne-"

I stood up, and the chair I was in fell backwards with the force of my anger building up. "Alfred, someone is after Jonathan, and he almost died from blood loss if I wasn't there! And you don't want me to blame myself for not being able to get there fast enough to save him!" My anger was getting the best of me, and I didn't even know it.

Alfred kept a calm composure as I blew up right in his face, sometimes I really wished I could stir something inside of him so I could feel better. "Firstly, I didn't think you were in first name bases with Dr. Crane, but blaming yourself isn't going to change what happened. You are not a child anymore, but at the same time you can't go barging into something you don't know. I would think you should wait until Dr. Crane regains consciousness and ask him about this situation."

I always thought of Alfred like a father figure ever since my parents were killed, but I won't just sit here and wait for something worse to happen. "Alfred, thank you, but this is something I need to handle." I picked up the chair and settled it back in its position, but before I could leave the room, I stopped with my back turned as Alfred shocked me.

"And how do you think Dr. Crane is going to feel about having the Batman go out and find the truth at what happened. I would think not too well, Master Wayne since the Batman was the one that ruined him, and I would guess that he constantly reminds you that, doesn't he?"

I didn't reply, my body felt frozen at the point Alfred brought up. _How would he feel that the Batman is trying to help him?_ I never once thought on how this would affect him any further. Maybe that's why he's always pushing me away and always being uncomfortable around me.

"Master Wayne-"

"Then what do you think I should do, Alfred. Because right now I want to find whoever caused this and bash their heads into a brick wall," my voice faltering a bit.

"I think you should first calm down before you do something you'll regret later, and wait to see what Dr. Crane has to say about this." With that Alfred took the full plate and exited the room without saying another word.

_I should wait._ I walked back into my room and noticed that Jonathan was still recovering. I took a seat on an empty chair in the room and crossed my arms. _Damn it, I can't stand not doing anything but if I just go charge into something I'll make matters worse._ I stood up and walked over to my nightstand and took out Jonathon's possessions.

He was carrying a brown scarecrow looking mask, and inside the mask were small canisters which were filled with his fear toxin. _Did he really leave just for this?_ As I was taking out the toxins a small bottle of prescribed pills came into view and I reached out to get it. I noticed that there were no more pills but after reading the bottle I frowned at my discovery. _He takes prescribed pills to remain sane. _I clenched the bottle in my hand, and began exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the REALLY late update! But from sometime now I've been feeling a bit sad since Thanksgiving is coming around the corner. This is usually the time of the year where we celebrate my brother's birthday but since he's left, it's been a little uncomfortable… **

**Please Review and I'll promise to update soon. I really need something to keep me busy.**


	22. Live To Figth Another Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Live To Fight Another Day<p>

In the background of an abandoned apartment rang the static of a small radio. A man entered the room and growled at the annoying noise that the radio was making. He took off his hat, and placed it on the coat rack, soon followed by his trench coat. He walked over to the radio and smacked it a couple of times until the static stopped and a song began playing which brought a smile to his face.

_A very merry unbirthday to me._

_To who?_

_To me._

_Oh you!_

The man began moving his index finger around as the song played and he too began singing the song.

_A very merry unbirthday to you._

_Who me?_

_Yes, you!_

_Oh, me!_

Still singing, the man walked over to a chair in his living room, and sat on it, letting one of his arms rest on the armrest while the other danced around to the song.

_Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea. _

_A very merry unbirthday to you!_

_Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday._

_Imagine, just one birthday every year._

_Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!_

_Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer._

_A very merry unbirthday to you, to you._

The man stopped singing when a woman part came up and only sang after her.

_To me?_

_To you!_

_A very merry unbirthday._

_For me?_

_For you!_

_Now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true._

_A merry, merry unbirthday to you!_

Once the song ended the static came back and the man became annoyed once again. He opened his eyes from the relaxation he was receiving from the song and glared at the radio.

"Darn thing," he then took out his pocket watch and flipped it open. "Oh, look at the time, it's tea time already, I mustn't miss tea time, no, no." He then stood up and left the room, all the while humming the song he just listened to.

* * *

><p><em>I'm starting to worry about Master Wayne. He usually doesn't let his <em>visitors_ get to him, especially if said visitor just so happens to be the same man who tried to kill him with a toxin._ I placed another clean plate in the cabinet and got lost in my thoughts once more. _The way that Master Wayne came rushing into the house with Dr. Crane in his arms must have been terrifying for him. It must have reminded him of his poor parents death, which I hope they are in peace, but for someone like him to have to watch it again, I could tell that he doesn't want anyone to die. No matter how much they had hurt him._

I carefully placed the last plate in the cabinet and closed the door; I turned around when I heard the front door open and close with a bit of discrete. No matter how much Master Wayne wishes to get by me, I always know when he has his mind made up.

I shook my head and headed for his master bedroom, it was best if I checked on the injured doctor. The moment I entered the room I saw that Dr. Crane was still breathing out normally. Which was a relief in itself, who knows what would have happened if Master Wayne didn't get here in time. Especially if he worsened then Master Wayne wouldn't be able to take him to any hospital nearby, I doubt that anyone would dare treat the insane doctor. I walked over to an empty seat and looked over the doctor.

"You know, you should be grateful to Master Wayne. But I do wonder what would have happened if Master Wayne came back a bit earlier. Maybe, the two of you could have been friends instead of enemies." I received no indication that he was listening to any word I just said. "But most of all, you should be thankful for being able to live after that mortal wound," I stood up, "you live to fight another day Dr. Crane, I just hope you don't ruin your chance." That being said, I exited the room and closed the door.

_Master Wayne, I know you have your reasons for letting this madman into your home, but please take care of yourself, for I fear that something much worse is soon to arise with a vendetta._

* * *

><p>I rushed down the night streets as I headed back to Arkham, whoever did this must have either attacked Jonathan on purpose or was just trying to get attention. I clenched my hand on the steering wheel, <em>well, you have it.<em> I rushed past a red light as I kept my foot on the petal; the cold night air could indicate that it was soon going to reach those cold temperatures that I disliked so much.

Soon, I arrived to Arkham Asylum and turned off the car; I got out and stared at the building. _Why am I always lead back here? _I walked forward and pushed the door open, it would seem that nothing changed from the time that I was here, but I didn't dwell on it as I had other things that I needed to do. I walked back to the room in where Jonathan was shot and once I entered my eyes went wide with surprise.

The spot in where Jonathan was heavily bleeding was cleaned out with the occasional stains, but still, someone was here after I carried Jonathan away. I looked around the book-shelve in the room, and tried to search for Jonathan's notes. If those notes fell into the wrong hands, then another toxin poisoning would befall the city, in which everyone would blame Jonathan for.

I looked through all the books that were in the book-shelve but I didn't find his notes. _He couldn't have placed them far away; he loves those notes like his life depended on it. Maybe he…_

I looked at the desk and could see that the drawer was slightly pulled out; I grabbed the handle and pulled out the drawer. Under a stack of papers lied the notes that I was looking for, _good, then no one was able to get to them before me._ I reached in to grab it and pulled it out from under the stack. _Even he knew that it was better to hide his notes than just leaving them anywhere in open sight._

I quickly ran out the building to reach my car, no one might be here, but I was certain that soon someone would come back and explore this place for themselves. I opened my door and got inside, placing the notes down on the passenger seat, I turned on the car and began my long drive to another destination I needed to visit. No one says no to Bruce Wayne after all, and they especially can't deny me entrance to anyplace in Gotham City.

* * *

><p>A man with a pair of binoculars over his face placed them down and decided to contact his boss. He clicked on his headphone and waited for his boss to answer.<p>

An irritated voice came on. "What?"

"Sir, I think you should know who came by not too long ago."

The man's voice became interested in the information. "Oh, curiouser and curiouser."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess you can tell who the strange man is by now, and if you can't I won't spoil it. **

**Thanks for the reviews I always enjoy reading them! **

**I actually did this chapter a lot sooner than I expected but since I already had it planned out, I decided to finish it.**

**Please leave a review or criticism if you have any, for every review makes me want to write more!**


	23. Tea Time In Wonderland

**A/N: Thank you so much for the review guys! I'll try to post soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Tea Time In Wonderland<p>

"Oh, and you didn't… kill him?"

The man held his headphone tight with one hand as he could hear his boss's voice suppressing his anger. "We-well, I shot him like you asked." His voice quivering, knowing that he had failed at completing his job.

He heard his boss breathe deeply in and slowly breathe out. "Hmm, and you said that a man who looked like he was buried in riches came by? Well, now let me ask you something, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

The man fell silent at the question, not knowing how to respond but at the same time scared for his life if he didn't respond. He gulped down his fear trapped in his throat as he steadied his voice to make sure it didn't falter. "I-I d-don't kno-know, sir?"

He heard his boss's voice become calm and heard his voice turn into amusement as he let out a small chuckle. "Don't know? Well, let me tell you…"

Then his head began to throb from a searing pain going through it, he grabbed at his head and tightly clenched his eyes and teeth shut. He felt as if he was being tarred apart from the inside of his head. He soon began screaming out in agony pain for not being able to take the torture. Seconds later, the man fell into a heap of flesh onto the floor.

"I haven't the slightest idea. But you didn't hear that from me."

* * *

><p>"So, I have to travel by boat to get to there." I pointed my index finger out to an island not too far from the docks.<p>

"Yes, sir, but why would you want to go there? Heh, usually these crazies want to get out."

I took out my wallet and handed the man a couple hundred bills, not really caring how many I grabbed. "Can you take me there, but far away so that nobody can see a boat heading to the island?"

The man took off his hat and began going through the wad of cash he just received, not really paying attention to what the strange man covered in a black hat just said. "Sure, but for this, the 'to' is paid, the 'from' is going to cost a little more."

"Fine, but I'll only give it to you if you can return me back to land."

The man nodded, and we both headed to his boat, we got inside and the man began starting the boat. _If I don't want any attention from the headlines saying, 'Batman breaking into Arkham Island' then it's better this way._

"Hey, buddy, why do you want to go into that demented place anyway?"

I didn't move from my leaning position on the rail as I answered back. "I'm just trying to get some prescriptions." The man chuckled and I could see that we were getting nearer to the island. The man made a turn so we couldn't be detected by any cameras in the front entrance. Instead, he took us to the back of the island where the least of activity was happening.

He stopped the boat, "well, here we are, just make sure you come back alive, I wouldn't want this to be all for nothing, buddy."

I didn't pay the fat man that much attention as I made my way onto the island. _Now, here comes the hard part. It's a good thing I brought my Bat-suit's belt._ I took out my ear-bug and placed it inside my ear. It began working when I started hearing voices inside my ear; I looked around and could tell that some bodyguards were walking around surveying the area. I quickly hid in the bushes and waited for the bodyguards to pass by. After they left, the front entrance was completely abandoned. _I wonder if these guards actually do their job._

_Now, where would they keep their medication supplies; maybe if I locate a doctor who works her, I might just-wait! Is that… Elliot?_ A man came out of the asylum and began going through his phone. I took out my phone and began dialing Elliot's phone number. _I hope he is Elliot._

The man looked down at his phone as it began to vibrate in his hand. "Now who could be calling me at these godly hours?" He looked at the caller ID, and didn't recognize the number. "Strange?" He clicked on his phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

_It really is Elliot!_ "Is this Thomas Elliot?"

"Yes, who is this?"

I looked over to Elliot and noticed that he had a clipboard in his hands and was wearing a white doctor's coat. "It's me, Bruce."

Elliot was surprised by the call, and he looked around his surroundings. "Bruce? Hey, it's been a long time but I really can't talk right now, I just took a moment off work and I'm heading back in."

_So he does work in Arkham! But what would he be working in an insane asylum?_ I shifted in the bush and pressed the phone closer to my ear and covered my mouth to keep my voice only on the phone. "Look at the bush near the corner."

Elliot was confused at what he just heard and began scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary. "Bruce, I don't think that this is the right time to play jokes?"

I looked around the floor and came across a rock; I threw it near Elliot which in turn he looked at the direction from where the rock came from. He began walking towards me. "Oh, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're in a bush right outside Arkham Asylum. Maybe I'm going nuts?" He hanged up the phone and walked closer to me until he was able to notice that someone was hiding in a bush.

I took off my hat. "Long time no see, huh?"

Elliot let his mouth open for a couple a seconds and then he blinked. "Bru-Bruce! What are you doing here? This place doesn't allow civilians!"

"I know that's why I came by boat, and keep your voice down or I'll be discovered." I managed to say in a whispered voice that only made it possible for Elliot to hear.

Elliot looked around and noticed that a group of bodyguards were coming closer. "I'll be back." He then left and approached the guards. He looked like he was telling the guards to move inside the asylum. Once the guards nodded, they headed inside and didn't ask any more questions.

He came back to where I was located and kneeled down. "Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know you worked here? This is all a coincidence."

"Well, I guess that happens when you disappear for a couple of years and don't stay in contact with old friends. But yeah, I work here as a neurologist in the surgery room, only night shifts though."

_No wonder he has a white coat on, but that doesn't mean he knows where the medicine is located, unless…_ "Can I ask you a favor?"

He slightly frowned and nodded. "It depends on what you're asking."

I took out a small prescription pill bottle from my jacket and showed it to him. "Do you know where this type of medicine is stored?"

He took the bottle from me and began to examine what it said on the label. "Yeah, but I didn't know that you took-"

"I don't." I quickly said before he could jump to any conclusions. "It's for a friend."_ It's not a complete lie._

He raised an eyebrow. "I see, so you have a _friend_ who takes prescribed medication only used for the asylum inmates. I never thought I see the day when you would do something so… outrages to befriend someone who I would guess is trying to make a mockery of you."

_A mockery? More like trying to mind-fuck me any moment he sees fit._ "Look it's… complicated. I'm just wondering if you could possibly be able to help me with this."

Elliot looked back at the bottle in thought and then sighed. "Fine, but I'll have to give it to you tomorrow. I'll also need the bottle just in case."

"Fine." I began to get out of the bush and Elliot stood back up from his kneeling position. "Also, can you keep this to yourself?"

Elliot pocketed the bottle and gave another sigh. "Sure, but please don't try to take advantage of my position, Bruce."

_Position?_ "I know, and I won't. I'll see you tomorrow." I began to walk back towards where the boat was located at and placed back my hat over my head. _I wonder why he said 'take advantage of his position'. Does he know about what occurred with, Jonathan? Either he learned it all by himself or this new Warden kept every physician up to date about what happened in the old Arkham Asylum._

Elliot watched as Bruce disappeared around a corner and took out the prescribed bottle from his coat. "I wonder who would take this kind of prescription. Well, one way to find out." He placed the bottle back in his coat and began walking back into the asylum.

* * *

><p>"Drat, there goes another one of my rabbits. Oh, woe is me! Well, at least I still have my Alice." Jervis looked at the young blond girl dressed in a dress across from the table. He placed his cup of tea back down on his saucer and looked over at the unconscious girl. "Tell me; what time is tea time in Wonderland, Alice?"<p>

The young girl didn't respond to his question which brought a smile on Jervis's face. "And that is why you should never be late for tea-time my dear, Alice. Escape once, shame on you, escape twice, shame on me." He then began laughing uncontrollable in the girl's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such a late update! I've been busy with family.**

**For those who don't know who Thomas Elliot is, here's a quick summary: Thomas Elliot was also a rich child who became friends with Bruce in a young age. But unlike Bruce, Elliot hated his parents. Later, he became a neurologist and is a great surgeon. He is also known as the villain Hush in the DC universe.**

**So please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	24. Mind Control

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Mind Control<p>

_The moment I saw Elliot on Arkham left an uneasy feeling inside me. But maybe I'm just being paranoid, just because some can be corrupted doesn't necessarily mean that everyone can also become corrupted. But why do I feel the need to help someone who would never change-no not never but still, I guess it's the right thing to do, for now._

Later that night I make it back to the mansion and pick up the notes that were settled on the passenger seat. I open the door and notice that all the lights were off except the kitchen light. _I guess Alfred went off to sleep, I don't blame him._

I look down to the notes in my arms and try to decide what to do with them. A part of me wants to burn up the notes but another part just wants to wait and see what Jonathan does with these notes. Although, I kind of already have an idea on what he would with these notes. Either way, I decided that I keep them in my study room.

I turned on the light in my study room and looked around all the books I had on the shelves upon shelves, I placed the notes in between the books that way he wouldn't find them that easy. The next thing I needed to do was to confiscate all the canisters of toxin I had placed in my nightstand.

I headed back into my room and quickly took a glance at the resting man, I then went into my nightstand and took out all the canisters Jonathan was carrying with him. I grabbed every single one of them and then my hand landed on a brown burlap sack mask, it was poorly stitched and it had this weird aura coming out of it. I slowly placed all the canisters down on the floor and I kneeled on one knee to get a better look of the mask.

I examined the mask and held it with both my hands, I didn't know that such a mask could be able to hold such a horrid feature to it, not even my own is this scary. I looked inside it and could see that it had a gas mask built inside it. _But why a scarecrow? Is he familiar with it or did he only choose it because it made sense? I didn't choose my mask, it choose me. Maybe it's the same with him. There isn't much that I know about him except all that is in the data base._ I get up and take one final look at the mask and place it back inside the nightstand, it posed no harm.

I gathered up all the canisters in my arms and begin to walk out of the room. I placed all the canisters inside a small box, and then I headed inside the batcave. This seeming the only place to store such dangerous toxins than being stored in the mansion is better. I quickly lock them away and head back up stairs.

Looking around, I head into the living room and lay down on the couch, not the best of places to settle down at but it will do. I cross my arms in order to warm my body up and slowly begin to close my eyes.

* * *

><p>Jervis pushed away all the books that were on the coffee table and piled them up to one side. He grabbed his headset and placed it on his ear. "It really makes me very mad when I have to kill someone before I can take all their information."<p>

Alice saw that Jervis was blaming himself for something and said whatever came to mind. "It's not your fault." It came out in monotone voice, but it still was able to catch Jervis's attention.

He turned around and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I know, now go away dear." He did a small wave with his hand to gesture for her to leave his presence. Alice left with that same blank look on her face.

Jervis took a seat on a chair and turned on his headset. "Rabbit 001, can you be a good mind-controlled henchmen and go retrieve that idiot Rabbit 005 from Arkham, I believe he might have lost his… head. Oh, and also do look around for those notes while you're at it. We wouldn't want them to fall on the wrong hands now do we?"

"Yes, sir."

Jervis smiled and took off his headset from his ear, tossing it on the table next to his chair. He crossed his leg over the other and clasped both his fingers together. "It seems that the sun is about to rise up, no need to waste anymore time here then." He stood up and grabbed his normal plain suit jacket from the coat rack and a normal plain fedora hat and placed it over his head. "Ugh, how atrocious." fixing his tie, he left his apartment and began heading off.

He stuffed his hands inside his pants pockets and walked down a side walk until he made it to his destination. He looked up and covered his eyes from the binding sun with his hand. "Ah, so this is Wayne Enterprise. Not a bad place to start."

* * *

><p>A bright light disturbed my slumber and I quickly opened up my eyes. I noticed that I had a blanket placed on me, Alfred's doing no less. I stood up and could feel my back ache from the horrible way the couch left me.<p>

Alfred came into the living room. "Master Wayne, I prepared your breakfast this morning."

I rubbed my face with my palm and gave a small sigh. "Thanks Alfred, I'll be right there."

I left the living room and headed for my room, I realized that I needed to get dressed for work, and I haven't even showered yet. Once I entered my room, I saw that Jonathan has not moved from his position. I walked over to my closet and began pulling out all the clothes that I needed. Then I walked over to the bathroom that was attached to my room and began to shower.

Coming out fully dressed I took one last glance at Jonathan and began heading to where the intoxicating smell came from. "Wow Alfred this looks delicious!" I took a seat and began to eat every single thing on my plate.

"Master Wayne, are you going to be heading off to Wayne Enterprise?"

I wiped my mouth with a napkin before I spoke. "Yeah, I don't really want people to think that I'm neglecting my duties and in any case, I need to go check up on the progress of the workers."

"Very good." Alfred then began to clear up the table and place all the dishes in the sink.

I reached out for my suit and placed it on me. "Alfred, if something-"

"I'll call you right away if there is any progress."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Once I made it to Wayne Enterprise I noticed that a man was outside the building looking up at it. He looked pretty strange to say the least, for one, not many people wear hats or stare up at a building like it's some ancient relic.<p>

I walked up to the man. "Excuse me, do you need any help?"

The man wasn't startled by my voice and he didn't even look at me. "Oh, not really, I was just looking to see if a man by the name of Bruce Wayne would show up."

His unusual accent caught my attention but not as much as his response. "Well, that would be me."

Now he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "Indeed, I can see that you are from a very… upper class of society. So, do I need to make some sort of an appointment?"

I shook my head. "That would be necessary but I'll let it slide. Follow me."

I began walking into the building and could tell that the strange man was walking right behind me. Something about this man is really off; it's almost as if he's trying to hold back some sort of chuckle. We quickly make it to my office and he takes a seat in front of my desk while I sit in my usual chair.

"What's your name?"

"Of course, excuse me for being so rude, my name is Jervis Tetch."

_Wonderful, we have a name to place this guy under._ "You can take off your hat you know." I said while pointing to his head.

He looked like he took that offensively as he placed a hand on top of his hat. "No, thank you, I'm rather fond of my hat. But changing the subject, I came to ask you for an itsy bitsy favor."

"Go ahead."

"You see Mr. Wayne-can I call you Bruce?"

"Mr. Wayne is fine."

Jervis gave a small chuckle. "Excuse me, Mr. Wayne; I was wondering if you ever heard of a device that could control the mind?"

_Control the mind?_ "I've heard about it but I never gave it much thought." _What does this man want?_

He looked amused by my answer. "That's very interesting, and I suppose you wouldn't be interested in such sort of thing, correct?"

"My company and any other wouldn't be interested in a thing like that. Is this all you came to tell me Mr. Tetch?"

Jervis nodded and stood up. "Yes, forgive me to waste your highly important time. I'll see my way out." He then began to leave the office.

_What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

><p>Jervis walked out of the office with a smile on his face. <em>Who would have thought that getting into Wayne Enterprise would be <em>this _easy!_ He quickly looked around his surroundings and saw the perfect _rabbit_.

"Excuse me; do you happen to know where the restroom is?"

The receptionist didn't even look up from her magazine she was looking at. "Second door on the left."

When she looked up the receptionist didn't see anyone. Until she heard someone whisper a _thank_ _you_ behind her ear. She quickly felt like she lost consciousness and couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.

Jervis carefully came into her view and began to study her. "Well, you look nothing like Alice but I guess you would do. So, I expect you to be at my apartment by seven-ish, no later. Have a nice day."

The receptionist had a blank look on her face and nodded to him.

Jervis walked out the building and placed the rest of his mind-control devices into his pocket. "Thank goodness for these small devices made by yours truly, it is _so_ much better than does noticeable headbands."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review!**


	25. Confusion

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! **

**Also read the A/N in the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Confusion<p>

During my time in Wayne Enterprise I could feel myself become anxious, but of what? The man with the name Jervis Tetch was a strange character that whatever he was trying to accomplish didn't work. Soon, my thought s went to Thomas Elliot, why would he even accept a job in Arkham Asylum? Since his parent's death, he has inherited all of their fortune, and why do I doubt a long time friend in the first place? Then there's also that incident of looking for Jonathan's notes, it's simple to see that someone was there also looking for them, but whom?

My thoughts became interrupted as the phone ranged in my office. I reached out for it and picked it up, settling it next to my ear. "Alfred?"

"_Master Wayne, you have a guest by the name Thomas Elliot here, saying he has your 'requested medication'."_

"I'll be there." I then hang up the phone and walk out of my office.

Before I could exit the building, I notice that the receptionist is actually doing her work as she's typing away in her computer. _Guess there's a first time for everything._ But even then I have a bad feeling as I head out of Wayne Enterprise.

* * *

><p>Jervis walks into his apartment and realizes that his <em>Alice<em> is nowhere in sight. He then walked forward and suddenly heard something snap under his foot. He looked down and moved his foot out of the way. Jervis frowned at what he stepped on. "Drat, another miscalculation in my part, now I really must find my Alice. Yes, but before that I'll have some tea."

He smiled as he took off his coat and hat, mumbling, "such plain things."

Jervis grabbed a small cup and a saucer and began pouring left over tea he had. Once he poured it into his cup, he walked over to his chair and placed his tea cup down on the small table next to him. He reached over to his headset and began turning it on. "Rabbit 001; have you found those notes yet?"

"_No, sir."_

Jervis clenched his teeth inside his mouth. "Then keep looking, I know for a fact that Jonathan Crane was last seen and shot, mind you, that he couldn't have simply gotten up and left. I want those notes, now go find them!" Jervis then turned off his headset and pulled it out of his ear.

His face was frustrated and angered as he thought about the incident that happened in Arkham. _No one cares for Jonathan, of that I'm certain. But then who could have been the damn bastard that was seen carrying him out of Arkham? Hmm, a rich fellah eh? That was the last thing my mind-controlled henchmen said before I killed him. The only rich man I know is Bruce Wayne, but why would he-_

Jervis grabbed his headset one more time and placed it back in his ear. "Miss could you be a dear and come to my lovely adobe."

"_Yes, sir."_

Jervis smiled. _Surely a receptionist of Wayne Enterprise holds some useful information._

* * *

><p>I quickly parked my car outside of the mansion and head inside. Alfred is already opening up the door before I could even make it.<p>

"Master Wayne, nice of you to join us."

I smile at Alfred and head inside, the first thing I notice is that Elliot is standing in the middle of the living room holding a bottle of pills. "Elliot."

He turns around and smiles. "Hello, Bruce. Sorry for taking my sweet time looking for these pills, they were actually harder to come by… seeing as these are somehow for the more insane, which I don't think you or anyone else you could know fall into that category." Elliot's voice was soon becoming suspicious as he kept on looking at me with a calm expression. "Unless…"

I could tell that he knew something that I didn't want him to know. "Unless what?"

He scratched his chin and let his eyes wonder around the mansion. "Unless if a certain _doctor_ or should I say _ex-doctor_ was somehow threatening you for this, which I don't think is the case here."

I frowned at the way he was now beginning to talk. "What are you getting at?"

Elliot took a seat on the couch and gave a small sigh. "Bruce, as a friend, if you're in any sort of trouble then-"

"What are you _really_ trying to say, Elliot?"

He rubs his temple with his hand and closes his eyes; once he is composed he turns and looks directly into my eyes. "You know where Jonathan Crane is, don't you?"

I walk over to him and take the pills from his hand, placing it inside my coat, and I begin to walk away. "Alfred will walk you to the door." I say as I continue my path back into my room.

Elliot looks off into the side and gets up, straightening up his coat as he sees Alfred walking to him. He looks at Alfred and points his thumb to the direction that Bruce left. "Tell him that I won't tell anyone."

Alfred nods and begins to walk him to the door.

* * *

><p>I hear the door close as I lean on the closed door of my room. <em>He knows. <em>Is the only word that goes around my head as I look down to the floor with a frown. I bring my head back up and look over to Jonathan's sleeping body.

_Why?_

I shake my head and bring my hand up to look at the bottle of pills. The bottle is full with white capsules that are use as medication but deep down, I want to throw these things away. I'm sure that Jonathan can do without them, but then again, he is a patient, an Arkham patient to make matters worse.

Slowly, almost sluggishly, walk to the nightstand by where Jonathan is sleeping next to. I open up the drawer and peer inside. I then reach inside to take out what has been catching my interest from the past day that I lay my eyes on it. A burlap mask.

The first thing that comes to mind when I look at this thing is: evil. I slowly let myself drop in front of the nightstand with my back leaning on it. I swallow and bring the mask up to my eye sight. To anyone else this could look like some stupid home-made Halloween mask that some kid tried to make using poor stitching skills because he didn't have enough money to go buy one.

It's almost sad that someone like Jonathan would commit the things he did wearing a mask like this.

_Scarecrow._

I place the mask aside and close my eyes as I feel a huge migraine getting to me. Soon, out of nowhere I hear a small groan come from Jonathan. I open my eyes and look over to him; I could see that his left hand was slightly shaking. I bring up my right hand and grasp his in mine. He stops all movement and goes back to the way he was. Unconscious and motionless.

Leaning my head back on the nightstand, I close back my eyes and without noticing it, I fall asleep, holding onto Jonathan's hand like an anchor.

* * *

><p>"So, that's all you know."<p>

"Yes."

Jervis nods his head and takes her outside of his apartment, he then reaches inside her ear and removes a small ear-bud from her. The receptionist shakes her head and looks around.

"Where am I?"

Jervis was already walking away from her as he reached his apartment. He grabbed his dark green coat and his green top hat with the symbol of a 10/6 and placed both of his pieces of clothing on. He smiled at having his favorite suit on.

Jervis walks over to his cup of tea and takes small sips as he settles himself on a stool. "Well, that was pointless but at least I can take Bruce Wayne out of my list of suspects on my hunt of: which rich man could take in an ex-doctor, and an insane one at that. Surely a playboy of Bruce Wayne's caliber would have nothing to do with _that _man." _But it does bring me back to square one._

He shook his head and finished his tea. "The only thing for this Hatter to do is to wait and see when that damn March Hare would pop out," Jervis stood up and smiled, placing his tea cup on the table. "For the mean time, I must look for Alice, such a naughty girl for escaping."

He heads out of his apartment with evil intentions in his mind, and a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those wondering why Jervis referred to Jonathan as a March Hare is because in the Lewis Carroll's work, both the Hatter and the March Hare are referred to as "both mad" by the Cheshire Cat.**

**1 . Elliot's intentions in this chapter are a little unknown since he **_**does**_** know the truth about where Jonathan Crane is, which makes Bruce become more anxious; hence, him looking for a reason on why he is taking care of an Arkham patient instead of sending him to where he needs to be.**

**2 . In the last chapter, Jervis controlled the mind of the receptionist of Wayne Enterprise because he is searching for clues on who could have escaped with Jonathan (he knows that it has to be someone who is rich) since he knew that he was shot down in the old Arkham Asylum. His intentions also remain a mystery thus far.**

**3 . Also, yes, Jervis does name his henchmen by the word **_**Rabbit**_** and a number (I find it much easier than putting random names to them; he also tends to call the people he experiments with the same thing.) Hope I was able to clear that up as well. **

**I hope this helps you understand more where this is going, since some might become a little confuse, if it doesn't then feel free to send me a PM. I'll make sure to answer any question.**

**Like always; please review!**

**It makes updating go a lot faster! **


	26. Face to Face

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Face to Face<p>

"I said it over and over and over _again_! Now let me repeat it slowly so that your idiotic minds can try to comprehend what I am saying: Find. Me. The. Notes."

Jervis looked around at the henchmen that were staring back at him with a blank stare. He rubbed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "You each have walked and examined Arkham from top to bottom you say? And yet here we are again in Arkham. Can someone tell me why?"

None of the men answered and Jervis began to get more frustrated then he already was. Letting out a heavier sigh, he clenched his fist. "Alright," he whispered the word mostly to himself and took his top hat off, playing with it in his hands. "Do you know what you call a Hatter without his hat? Anyone?" No one answered. "He's not called a Hatter at all, actually he's madder then you think for not wearing his hat in front of his henchmen."

Jervis took his hat in one hand and threw it at the nearest henchmen, the hat began turning into sharp blades as it flew through the air. The unlucky henchmen fell to the floor as his head came rolling off of his body.

Jervis ignored all the blood coming out and just stepped over the dead body to retrieve his hat. He brushed the hat for a moment and placed it back over his head. "I feel better." He once again stepped over the body and leaned on the desk, crossing his arms. "Now, I suggest that you start cleaning this up." He began walking to the door and when he reached it he turned around to look at the remaining henchmen. "By the way, for every day that passes with no sign of those notes, one of you will be losing more than your mind." Jervis then opened the door and left the premises.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes when I heard a small moan, quickly I stood up and realized that Jonathan was slightly breathing harder and his hands where clenched into fist as they tangled themselves in the sheets.<p>

_A nightmare?_

I took a glance at the clock in the room and noticed that it was past midnight. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked over to Jonathan and carefully I placed a hand over his head thinking that it would stop his nightmare if he felt a gentle touch on him. Luckily, he did respond to the touch as his hands began to unclench from the sheets and his breathing began to settle down.

I shook my head in an attempt to keep a yawn from coming out of my mouth, slowly I began to stand up from the bed but once I did my vision began to blur. I sat back down on the bed and closed my eyes in an attempt to regain my normal state. Soon after, I heard a soft knock on the door, and I saw that Alfred began to open the door.

"Master Wayne, at what time do you suppose you are going to have your… midnight snack?"

I would have laughed if it wasn't for the huge migraine I was feeling at the moment. "Actually, can you bring me some aspirin for this huge migraine and some leftover food?"

Alfred nodded. "Right away Master Wayne."

When he left the room I glanced at Jonathan once more. _I wonder when he'll wake up._ Standing up, I quickly remembered something, the person that shot Jonathan was looking for his notes and whoever it was must have stayed long enough to have cleaned up the mess left in Arkham. _Someone wanted to kill Jonathan, which means that there might be some clues on whom ever tried to kill him left in Arkham._ Taking one last glance at Jonathan, I head out of the room.

* * *

><p>Alfred walks into Bruce's room with a tray and soon notices that Bruce is nowhere to be seen. Looking at Jonathan, Alfred murmured, "Somehow I don't think he's taking a bath."<p>

Before Alfred could leave the room, he saw that something was in the floor beside the nightstand. He walked over and placed the tray on top of the nightstand and then kneeled down to retrieve a brown burlap mask.

Alfred looked it over and stood up. "Two men hidden behind masks are what you two are." He placed the mask inside the nightstand and began exiting the room. Not once noticing the shifting that began moving on the bed.

* * *

><p>I stood outside of the mansion as I began to get on the red motorcycle. Somehow, I knew that I was going to get an earful from Alfred but I decided to not think about that in the moment. Starting up the bike, I headed out of the mansion into the night streets.<p>

The trip to Arkham became like an everyday thing to me that I could close my eyes and still I'll be able to reach it. Stopping on a red light, I noticed that a young girl with blond hair was running away from a man who was chasing her down the street into an alleyway. I frowned and moved my bike onto the sidewalk. Getting off, I crossed the street and headed into the alleyway in where I saw the girl running into.

"Please, leave me alone! I don't want to go back!"

A man was holding the girl by her arms in a way to control her from swinging at him. She kept struggling but the man tightened his hold on her even more.

His back was turned towards me that it was easy for me to sneak up on him and knock him behind the head. He fell to the floor and the young girl turned around to look at me. She had a frightening look on her face that when I moved slightly forward, she began trembling and she looked like she was paralyzed with fear.

I was about to open my mouth to say that she was safe but instead she interrupted me by screaming random things.

"My name is not Alice! And I don't know any Hatter!"

She began to run by me seeing that it was the only way to escape but I quickly caught her arm to make sure she stopped. All the while she kept struggling from me to let her go and she then began to scream some more.

"Please, no more! No more controlling my mind!"

_Controlling her mind?_

The moment my hand loosened on her arm she sprinted away from me that I decided it was best to let her go. _Mind control? Who-_

"_I was wondering if you ever heard of a device that could control the mind?"_

Suddenly, one name came into my mind: Jervis Tetch.

Running back over to my motorcycle, I began to start it up and pass up every car that was in my way, the whole time that I was making my way into Arkham my mind kept going back to Jonathan. _Could Jervis have anything to do with the cause of Jonathan being shot? _The more I thought about it, the more I speeded up to reach Arkham.

* * *

><p>Jervis was looking through a random book from a book-shelve when his henchmen came into the room. Jervis closed the book and placed it back on the book-shelve. "This better be good."<p>

"Sir, after going through every book we could find in Arkham, none seem to be the one you have mentioned."

Jervis frowned and gestured for the man to leave him alone. He left leaving an enraged Hatter in the room. "Jo-na-than, oh where, oh where are those NOTES!" He banged his fist on the table and left the room in such a rush.

Passing by the hallway he yelled through the whole corridor so that all his henchmen could be able to hear him. "One hour! One hour for all of you to clean up your mess!"

He began walking outside and heard the noise of an engine. Jervis then noticed that a black blob was walking out into his view. Sadly, he could not make out who the person was since everything seemed to be covered up in the night's darkness.

A low, intimidating voice soon began to speak up. "Who are you?"

Jervis began to smile. "The real question, my friend, is who are you and what is someone like you doing in a place like this?" Amusement filled his voice which seemed to anger the other man.

"Don't joke around with me! You were the one who sent out a man to try and capture a poor innocent girl!"

Jervis was confused for a moment then he soon began to realize what he was talking about. "Oh, you mean Alice, naughty little thing. See, this is what I'm talking about, none of this would be happening if I just had Jonathan's notes."

"Jonathan Crane?"

The moment Jervis heard the name fall from the strange man's lips, his smile widen. "You know where he is, then. Well, my dear friend, now I can't let you leave." He took off his hat and narrowed his eyes at his new _rabbit_. "How about joining my tea party?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Word of advice: Never, never leave your word document open when you have a five year old running around and decides that they want to delete your work when you're not around.**

**1 . Finally Bruce comes face to face with Mad Hatter! I swear I had to re-write this chapter 3 times before the confrontation could happen. And even then I wondered if I should have made the confrontation so soon. **

**2 . To those who don't understand why "Alice" is easily able to escape from Jervis so quickly will be answered soon. But it does tie in with why he is so bent on finding Jonathan's notes. **

**3 . Did anyone else notice the slight "movement" when Alfred left the room? I wonder if this means that an ex-doctor is finally waking up… **

**4 . Jervis hat was something from the "Looking Glass Wars" by Frank Beddor, which interested me when my sister bought the book. I thought it would be cool that Jervis have something more than his mind control to try and protect himself; it does make him a bigger threat now. But what do you guys think about that little extra added?**

**5 . So, I wonder how Bruce will fare off with a psychopathic Hatter with a sharp blade hat. Action in the next chapter that's for sure!**

**Please review!**


	27. Awakening to Misfortune

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Awakening to Misfortune<p>

_Dark. Why is everything so dark? The last thing I remember is… Scarecrow. Scarecrow? Please, where are you? Answer me! I-I don't want to be alone. Not again._

I made an effort to begin moving my limbs but for some reason my body wouldn't respond. And everything was still completely dark, just like those nights I would spend alone when I was a young boy still living in Georgia. The only friend I truly had was Scarecrow. And that's how I would like to keep it, me and Scarecrow. No… no, Bruce Wayne and especially no Jervis Tetch.

* * *

><p>Jervis twirled his hat on his finger while he had a smile plastered on his face. "Tell me, how <em>did<em> you and my little March Hare meet?"

_March Hare?_ "Does it really matter?"

Jervis stopped twirling his hat and flipped it on his fingers to set it back on to his head. "Well, it would be interesting how little March Hare came about making friends. You see, Dormouse, my March Hare could never make friends, so I find it quite hard to believe that he could befriend anyone, let alone a louse such as yourself."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean a 'louse'?"

Jervis chuckled almost finding everything I said hilarious. "_That_ is exactly what I mean. Hmm, let me think how should I explain it so that your maggot brain could be able to comprehend it?" Jervis placed one hand on his hip and kept the other on the side of his hat. "You're like a parasite, in this case, a louse. An external parasite of a bird also could be explained as an unpleasant, disagreeable person or undeserving of respect. March Hare and a Dormouse like yourself could never be able to come into terms with one another. But enough about you," Jervis took off his hat once more and began twirling it on his finger again, "tell me where my March Hare is and I promise no harm will come to you."

"You talk too much." With that said, I began running towards Jervis.

"Heh, fool."

I see a sharp blade heading straight at me and quickly I jump out of the way. I look down at my leg and could see that he got me from the sting I felt. I look up at Jervis and could tell that he's smiling as he chuckles away.

Jervis held his hand open to catch his hat once it makes a quick turn in the air like a boomerang only to turn back into a normal looking hat once it comes close enough to him. He catches it and looks down at the mysterious injured man. "Oh, dear, and here I was aiming for a more vital point. Don't worry; I'll get it right this time." He turns his torso a bit and with a flick of the wrist his hat turns into dangerous blades as it comes at me again.

I roll out of the way before the blades can do any more damage to any part of my body. The hat again returns to Jervis and he flicks his wrist once his hat lands on his hand. Not giving me enough time to dodge this time as it makes contact with my left arm. I cringe at the pain as both my leg and arm are completely spilling blood through my clothes.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is Jonathan Crane? If you tell me I won't slash you into pieces with my hat."

I hold my arm in an attempt to try to stop the bleeding and try to stand up. Once I'm standing on both my legs I scowl at the other man who has been enjoying this from the start. "What do you want from him?"

"Huh? What do I want? It's very simple what _I _want, and that of course is his most precious and valuable thing in the world: his notes."

"Why?"

Jervis shook his head in amusement. "My, my, aren't we full of questions my dear, Dormouse. But I guess I could entertain you seeing as you did take _two_ slashes, I suppose I could answer this one last question. You see, a long time ago, the March Hare and the Hatter used to be what you could call mad friends."

_Mad friends?_

"We supported each other in whatever decision making the other made. It didn't matter if we were using _rabbits_ as test subjects for our experiments. All that mattered was that the March Hare and the Hatter had their cup of tea at the end of the day. But," his voice got darker instead of his amused one he was using moments ago, "when the March Hare refused to help the Hatter on perfecting his mind control, said Hatter got angry. He got so angry that the damn March Hare injected him with one of his syringes, and the moment the Hatter regained consciousness the damn March Hare left with what little the Hatter had of his mind control notes. So, you see, said Hatter is only trying to regain what was once his, now do you understand, Dormouse?"

By the time Jervis stopped talking I already had made it about ten feet away from him and could see my motor cycle not too far away. "Yeah, you're insane and belong with the rest of the Arkham patients." I made a dash towards my bike and quickly got on it.

Jervis's eyes widen as he saw that he was tricked so that the mysterious man could have enough time to escape. "Darn Dormouse!" Jervis ran to catch up with the man and could tell that he was not going to make it in time. He then reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a vial, he opened it up and poured it on the edge of his hat. As soon as he saw the man on his bike, he began starting it and at that moment Jervis released his hat and threw it at his back.

To his delight and disappointment, the hat hit its target, but the man had already escaped from his sight as the bike rode off into the distance. Jervis stopped running and walked towards his hat which was settled on the floor, a smile on his face as he leaned down and grabbed his hat.

He wiped it off with his hand and looked to where he poured his vial on it. "I forgot to mention one slight detail. Not only did the March Hare and Hatter sipped tea together, but the Hatter was able to gain some hefty knowledge on a couple of chemicals thanks to said March Hare." He tipped his hat to where the man disappeared to. "Cheers to you, Jonathan Crane," laughter soon enveloping the night.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, move. Move. Move!<em>

I felt that I could slightly move my hand, if only a bit. I then began to see if I could move my foot and luckily I could move it. My hand soon felt around the warmth as I slid it from side to side, I then tested if I could clench my fist. When the task was accomplished I swelled up with joy in having to have movement in me. My next task was to finally see if I could open my eyes.

Slowly, but surely, my eyes were beginning to open up, I could see light coming through the small slit that my eyes were barely making, careful not to open them in a hurry. Once I got the hang of being able to control how much my eyes could open, I slid them back close. I closed my eyes tight, and when I felt ready, my whole world lit up as I fluttered my eyes from the strain the light was causing them.

My vision was a completely blurry since my glasses were absent at the moment. I licked my dry lips and tried to make out where I was, surely I wasn't in Arkham. They didn't have the least comfortable bed as the one that I was laying on and they didn't have at least as many decorations over there like the ones in the room.

But for now it didn't matter where I was, I was just happy with knowing that I was not in Arkham and that I could finally be able to see and move part of my limbs. Now, all I had to worry about was to be able to gain enough movement and I could be up and running again. As for what happened to bring me into this condition is still a blur to me, almost everything is a blur. I shut my eyes close and try to relax a bit more. And then, I hear a familiar shout.

"Master Wayne, what happened to you?"

_Bruce!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! Finally chapter 27 is complete! Sorry for late update, I got sick and still recovering from the evil flu that struck me while my mother came over with her own flu symptoms.**

**1 .What do you think of the little back story of Jervis and Jonathan? I know that from the Batman: Animated Series that they are friends and I decided to incorporate that in here. They'll be more about past Jervis and Crane days in later chapters.**

**2 . Jervis called Bruce "Dormouse" and I know you're wondering why that. Well, apparently both the Hatter and March Hare mistreat the Dormouse, another member of the tea party between the Hatter and March Hare, and since that also applies here with Jervis wanting to kick his ass and such and the Scarecrow still holding a grudge against Bruce, I thought it would suit him in Jervis's freaky fantasies. **

**3 . Jonathan is finally awoken in this chapter so that's something to look forward to, especially since he has some history with Jervis that was left in bad terms. And now Bruce seems to be caught in the middle of the whole charade.**

**4 . Jervis is also familiar with chemicals such as Jonathan except not as much as him since he's more interested in mind control and the control of will. But he did pick up some pointers from Jonathan who **_**is**_** an expert in chemicals; now let's see what became of the poor billionaire in the next chapter!**

**5 . Hope this chapter meat your standards! Please tell me if it was good, bad, not interesting, boring… **

**Remember to leave a review! They are really appreciated! **


	28. Doctor

**A/N: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Doctor<p>

My body, how did I make it back to the mansion without any accidents? Why is my body reacting so different? Was it because of that slash I took from Jervis's hat? Whatever it is I don't think it matters, at least not right now. But why is Alfred trying to carry my body? Oh, that's right, I-I tripped. No, more like fell to the floor without having a second thought as to why my body just gave out. It just felt right. This darkness that is consuming me feels right. But, the yells from Alfred make me want to open my eyes, but my body rejects even the slightest movement from me. I'm sorry. I couldn't tell if I said it out loud or if I was just thinking it in my mind. But the darkness is calling out to me, and I couldn't bring myself to reject that.

* * *

><p>When Alfred saw the door open to the mansion he thought that Master Wayne had come home, but the moment he turned back around to what he was doing, he heard a loud thud hit the floor. He then quickly turned to see that Bruce was on the floor, face first to the cold marble floor.<p>

Alfred quickly ran over to him. "Master Wayne, what happened to you?" screamed the man as he tried to turn his body around. But he quickly stopped when he saw a gash of red on his back spilling freely and raised his hand to see that it was his blood. He began trying to lift his heavier body from the floor while also not injuring him more then he already was.

"Come on Master Wayne. You don't expect an old man like me to still be able to carry you, now?" grunted Alfred as he used all his force to pick him up by his under arms and swing one of his arms over his head while he held on to Bruce's hip with his other hand.

Alfred felt like he was carrying dead weight up the flight of stairs but it didn't matter how different his strength has gotten from his younger years to his present ones. All that mattered was that Bruce made it to his room safe so he could begin treating his wound.

Once Alfred made it to Bruce's room he struggled with keeping Bruce's body still upright as he tried to open the door, but the moment he did open the door he saw that Jonathan's body was also occupying the bed and it must have slipped his mind when he was bringing Bruce's body up. "No time to pick another room now." He continued walking to the other side of the bed that wasn't occupied and slowly placed Bruce's body on it.

"I must get the medical kit." Alfred exited the room in a hurry that he did not, once notice the head of Jonathan turn to look at the injured man who now accompanied him.

* * *

><p>I heard the butler begin to come up the flight of stairs that I decided to close my eyes back up to not make him worry about me since it sounded obvious that Bruce was in more dire need of attention.<p>

I heard as he walked across the room to place Bruce on the other side of the bed. "I must get the medical kit." And then I heard as he walked out of the room. I took that time to look over to Bruce's body which was right across from mine. But unlike his I finally had some movement back in mine. I soon saw a deep red crimson color begin to clash with the white sheets that the bed had. I normally wouldn't care what happened to the billionaire but I knew that if it wasn't for him then I probably wouldn't be alive at the moment, anyone else would have left me to die anyway.

So, I begin to move my hand, which for some reason quivered more than I wanted it to, and placed it over Bruce's forehead. A fever. What could have affected him to gain a mortal wound and a fever? I had no time to think as I heard the butler return, and I closed my eyes back up.

"Master Wayne, I must stitch up your wound."

I then heard the butler begin to remove the top layer of clothing Bruce had on as the bed creaked with all the movement he was making. The butler must have been in charge of Bruce's injuries since I could tell he finished faster than any other inexperienced man would. But then I heard what I knew was going to come.

"Master Wayne, you're running a fever! And on the looks of it, it seems to be getting worse!"

At this point I couldn't consider myself Jonathan Crane or the Scarecrow, no, I just considered myself that one thing I thought I would never be again. A doctor.

"B-butler." I said in a raspy tone.

That quickly got his attention as he rushed over to my side. "Dr. Crane! You are awake! How-"

I blinked my eyes and tried to get used to the light of the room as I frowned. "Don't worry about m-me. C-can you bring me m-my suite case? I have something that should help."

"Right away." And he left in a hurry to go search for my suite case.

I tightly closed my eyes and began looking through my mind to find the definition of the word doctor.

_n doctor __[ˈdoktə]_

_1 a person who is trained to treat people._

_2 a person who has gained the highest degree in any subject._

_v_

_1 to interfere with; to add something to (usually alcohol or drugs)._

_2 to treat with medicine etc._

As I scanned this word through my head I knew I fitted those categories. If by half, I didn't want to completely lie to myself and say that everything I've done was for the good of others, more as, it was good for me to use and record more notes on every single one of them.

But now, I opened my eyes and looked over to the panting man who was sweating, I could at least use my expertise and then lie to myself later. I brought up my quivering hand over to feel Bruce's forehead with the back of my hand and felt it warm, more so than anything that I have ever come across.

I took my hand away from his forehead and began trying to sit up, I cringed at the pain that my abdomen area was causing but I still tried to lean my upper body by the head board, pushing with my arms to get into that position. Once I accomplished that I moved a bit closer to Bruce until I was by his side. My own pain soon forgotten as the mind of a doctor soon came over me.

"Where is that butler? Bruce-" Where did that come from? I never call him by his first name, it feels nice though. Like the name fits him than calling him "Mr. Wayne" all day. I hardly think he even likes the title.

"Bruce." I whisper in a quiet voice, felling the syllables out with mouth. It definitely was better than "Mr. Wayne" that sounds like a mouthful. I turn my gaze from the man and notice that my glasses are on top of the nightstand. Before I could move to get them, the butler finally shows up with my suite case.

"Here." He placed the suite case on the side of the bed that was vacant. I nodded and then pointed to my glasses.

"Can you get those?"

He handed me my glasses and I placed them on my face. I took notice to my hands as they still quivered but I still tried to get my suite case open. Once I succeeded, I took out a syringe but it soon fell to the bed as my shaking got worse that I soon started panting. The butler came towards me but I merely waved him off. "Hand me the syringe, I need to inject him with it."My movement was long gone and I knew it, my body was about to give out due to how much I have forced myself.

The butler handed me the syringe and I tried with all my power not to shake. Once I got nearer to Bruce I could see that he was beginning to pant more than any usual fever could do to someone and that's when I decided to do the most humiliating thing I have ever done in my whole doctor career.

I closed my eyes and said, "c-can you please leave the room." It was embarrassing enough to know what I was about to do, I didn't want anyone else seeing me do it.

"Wh-"

"Please." I interrupted him and waited for him to finally exit the room so that I could begin with the injection.

Right now Bruce's body is facing upwards, in a few moments I'm going to need that body facing downwards. I gently placed the syringe at my side using both my hands to control the trembling in my movements. I needed to hurry this up or I'll fall back to unconsciousness without having given him the proper medicine.

I looked at his face for a moment and then my eyes wondered down to his pants, his belt to be more exact. I brought up both my hands and began unbuckling Bruce from said pants. It was harder since my hands couldn't stop their own movement which was spontaneous. At first I couldn't pull out the damn buckle since it liked to get caught in every little hole that it went by but I soon finally got the damn thing loose and began pulling down his pant far enough to get to the desired area.

I then pulled his body towards me until his back was facing up where I could see the butler's handy work of stitching him up. Now, the last and final thing I needed to do was to pull down Bruce's boxers. _I'm a doctor and I know what I'm doing._ Giving myself a quick pep talk before reaching for the boxers and begin pulling them down.

I reached for the syringe and tried my best to stop my quivering to just inject Bruce in the dorsogluteal muscle. I closed my eyes to stop the fading that I was having to concentrate on the task in hand. I brought my arm up and tried to remember where the exact spot was to inject him. I took a deep breath in and placed my other unoccupied hand slightly above his waist area and injected him with the syringe.

"Ahhhh!"

I held him down as to not thrash around and ruin the process. Once I was finished I took the syringe out and secured his boxers back in place letting my hand linger there and before I knew it, I completely lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review!**

**To those who don't know what the "dorsogluteal muscle" is, well, it's the a**. **

**Making progress one chapter at a time!**


	29. One Step At A Time

**A/N: Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>One Step At A Time<p>

Alfred rushed back inside the room the moment he heard Bruce scream in agony pain and figured that Jonathan was doing something to harm him. But what he saw was neither of the conclusions he had come up with that was rushing through his mind. Instead, he let his eyes put to rest his horrible thoughts on the ex-doctor.

There on the bed was Jonathan as he kept Bruce from moving around to try and keep the shot from going into his system. Luckily Jonathan placed enough force on his back to keep him still until he could take it out and place back his boxers that were slightly lowered. Alfred saw that his hand lingered there for a moment and then Jonathan's body crumbled on to the side of Bruce.

Alfred went over to check on Jonathan and brought his body back to the other side of the bed to get a better look at him. He placed his hand onto his mortal wound shot and saw that his bandages were red. Alfred began to remove his bandages and got to work on closing back his wound making sure not to harm the man that could have possible saved Bruce's life right now.

"Ahh!" screamed Jonathan when he felt that Alfred was being a bit too harsh to his wound. But, he soon calmed back down and his heaving breathing slowed down as well. Alfred placed new bandaged around his abdomen after cleaning it up and let the man fall back to relax.

He then walked over to the face down body of Bruce and touched his forehead to check on his fever. To his surprise the fever has gone dramatically down since the last time he has touched it. He took a quick glance at his back wound and saw that he didn't need any attention like Jonathan did. He stood back up from his kneeling position and placed the medical kit on top of the nightstand, taking Jonathan's glasses off his face to place them there as well.

"I should let you gentlemen rest now. My gratitude to you Dr. Crane." He exited the room and left the man that goes by the name Scarecrow and the man who is known as the Batman to rest in the same bed.

* * *

><p>Jervis threw his heat in the nearest table and took off his coat, settling on the coat rack. Frustration could be shown on the man's face as he paced around in the room with his hand under his chin in a thinking position.<p>

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!"

A man entered his room without knocking. "Sir."

Jervis stopped pacing and gave him a glare. "What!"

"You have a phone call." He held out the phone for Jervis to take.

"A phone call? A phone call. A phone call!" he calmed himself back down. "Alright." He reached out and took the phone in his hand. "Now get out!" the henchman quickly exited his room.

Jervis placed the phone by his ear. "What?"

"_My, my, I'm guessing that your little night out didn't go as planned."_

Jervis soon began to smile at the smooth voice he heard. "No, but I did learn that my March Hare is being housed by a Dormouse."

"_Hmm? You don't say. Then I would say that you didn't kill poor Jonathan Crane, did you? I also suspect that this "Dormouse" as you call his savior is somehow in cahoots with him, either that or someone he met during his time in Gotham."_

Jervis walked over to his chair and crossed one leg over the other. "Don't go all high and mighty with me, he was shot of that I assure you, but alas, he lived on. Holding on to a pathetic dread of life he still had, long enough for his knight in shining armor to be able to save him, quite pathetic if you ask me."

"_Of course. But tell me about this "Dormouse" he sounds like an interesting character."_

"Not much to say, he was covered by the veil of the dark knight, sadly. But he did have a very deep voice, hm, he could scare little children with it."

"_Interesting. A man who hides himself in the shadow of the night, that rings a bell to me."_

Jervis chuckled. "Y-you don't think it was-"

"_The Bat? No, I don't think-I know."_

"Oh please, I've been here in Gotham for more than a week now and I haven't seen a big, bad, Bat. He rather is a myth made up by the idiots here in Gotham."

"_Ha, and what does that make you, Mister Mad Hatter."_

"Heh, I watch it if I were you, who knows what could be lurking during your working hours. I-"

"_Please, do you take me for an idiot? I already know that you have three pathetic mind controlled fools walking around my building. Sometimes I wonder if you forget who you're even talking to, Jervis."_

"Maybe, but there must be another reason for you to call me at such ungodly hours."

"_You're right, there is another reason why I chosen to call at such hours. You see, my contact that I know told me that Quincy Sharp is "desperately" looking for dear ol' Jonathan Crane. And apparently there's a nice cell ready with his name on it."_

"Really? Now, that sounds more interesting, and excruciating than what I had in store for my old pal. I rather he rots like the… animal he is anyway. But, are you certain you can trust you're contact?"

"_Oh, definitely. Heh, I mean, he does work as one of the neurologist in Arkham. Well, I should hang up now, oh, and remember, be on the lookout for the big, black, Bat."_

The call soon disconnected and Jervis pressed the button to disconnect as well. He placed the phone on the side table and let his smile widen at the new information he just learned from his friend. "So, if Sharpy wants him then Sharpy will get him. All I have to do now is just sit back and wait till dear Jonathan comes out to play and then-well- we'll see."

Chuckling, he stood up and walked into his kitchen, singing a tune as he began to make himself some tea.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!_

_Up above the world you fly,_

_Like a tea tray in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!_

* * *

><p>Two Days Later.<p>

Alfred walked into Bruce's bedroom with new bandages to change Jonathan Crane and noticed how close Jonathan's body seemed to get closer to Bruce's as he laid face first to the mattress.

"I swear, you let your body have so much movement that, that should be nearly impossible in your state of condition." Alfred brought Jonathan's body over to the other side of the vacant mattress and began to remove his old bandages, being careful all the while as if not wanting to wake up the calm, sleeping man. Once he accomplished in removing his bandages he began to clean it and soon wrapped new bandages around his midsection.

"There, that should do it." Alfred looked over to Bruce and walked to his side of the bed. "Well, you don't seem to be running anymore type of fever since Dr. Crane was kind enough to help wash out whatever you had in your system. But I do still need to change your bandages as well. Might as well do it now."

Alfred took the old bandages that were stained with some mild red and removed them, repeating the process he just did with Jonathan. He then stood up and took the old bandages and exited the room.

Once the door closed, Bruce's body began to stir and he began to groan. He hugged the pillow closer to his body and then let his eyes slowly flutter open. He saw that he was in his room and that he must still be alive. He then looked to the other side of the bed and noticed that he had an extra guest accompanying him on said bed.

His eyes slightly widen but then he winced at the pain he felt on his back and he noticed that he also felt a slight pain on his ass. He chose to ignore both and ask questions later, especially the one on his ass. Bruce looked over to his new bedmate and saw how _normal_ Jonathan can look when he's not having one of his episodes. Bruce slightly smiled and went back to hugging his pillow and let himself be swept away by his dreams.

Jonathan's body let out a heavy sigh and let his hand search around for any kind of warmth he could catch. Without him knowing, his hand landed on the same pillow Bruce was hugging and began to pull it towards himself. Taking Bruce along the way until he had the pillow hugged to his chest with one hand while Bruce was half-way on Jonathan's body, thanks to the pillow he was still tightly holding onto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**1 . Jervis has a special friend! But… he won't be introduced until later chapters, but if you know who he is then that is awesome of you! **

**2 . I seriously loved the poem that Jervis sings here! It was made for the Batman!**

**Hint: He likes to play games.**

**Please review!**


	30. Hating Is Caring

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Hating Is Caring<p>

_Mm, I feel so warm._ I pulled whatever I had in my hand closer and hugged it more to my body. _Very warm. I could simply bask in the warmness of-_

"Jonathan, stop hugging me."

_Well, that doesn't sound right. It almost sounds like…_

I open my eyes and look down at my chest. "Bruce!" I push him away from my body and heard him groan as he rolled over to his back. I moved back and also groaned as I grabbed at my chest. I look around and notice that we're in his bedroom on his bed. This should be considered a crime.

I look over to him and frown. "What were you doing?"

Bruce groaned again as he tightly closed his eyes and I saw that he was in pain, I grabbed at his side and rolled him over again so that he rested on his stomach. "Me, I just woke up when I felt someone was suffocating me. The next thing I knew I was being hugged since you thought that my pillow was so nice and comfortable," said Bruce as he muffled some of his sentences on the pillow.

I guess some of the blame goes to me but in my defense I was unconscious and could have happened to anyone. I closed my eyes and could feel a huge migraine coming and not just that but my hand that was resting from out of sight was beginning to twitch again. I then remembered that I needed my medication but I didn't have any more. _Damn! I never wanted anyone to see me so… so pathetic, especially that idiotic Bat slash billionaire playboy._ I close my eyes and try with all my power to stop these twitches but it only makes it worse.

I feel something loom over me and then hear the drawer on the side of the bed open as Bruce must be looking for something as he searches. He then pulls away and opens up something that sounds like pills shaking around in its canister. _Did he…_

"Here, Alfred left a glass of water on the table."

I open my eyes and my assumption is correct. The pill that he is holding in front of my face is the same prescribed medication that Arkham gave me. But how did he get a hold of something that only Arkham is allowed to prescribe? _I'll ask him later._ I brought my hand up but it shook and I instantly brought it back to my side. Bruce then reached over me again and grabbed the glass of water. He then placed the pill on my lips and at first I didn't open them, not wanting to accept his help, but he kept staring at me that I couldn't stand that uncomfortable gaze, so I just opened my lips and he inserted the pill and I tipped my head back as I swallowed down the water he had offered me. When that was finished with it, he placed the glass on the table and moved to the other side of the bed, leaving a large amount of vacancy in between us. I looked over to him as I turned my head and saw that he was lying on his stomach as he held a pillow to his face, which was also turned to look away from me. It was like none of this ever happened.

I brought my sight away from him and looked at the ceiling. There was a long moment of silence between us until I heard Bruce mumble something. "Excuse me."

"I said, how are you feeling?"

I almost chuckled but held it back. "Physically or mentally?"

Bruce waited a few seconds to respond. "Both."

I sighed and look to the other side away from Bruce. "I'm… not complaining. I've had worst." I tried to put it off as some reassurance but I think it made it worse since I felt the bed shift under me as Bruce must have shifted in some form of discomfort to this new knowledge.

"As in been put through physically worst, or as in mentally worst?"

I moved my head to the side and looked over to Bruce as he was staring back at me. He must have moved his head while shifting. I looked into his eyes and noticed a slight gleam in them. This is probably the first time I ever actually took notice of his eyes, but they weren't actually pretty bad. Better than the eyes I would get while examining patients as theirs would always dilate or have an anxiously wild look to them. I open my mouth and softly whispered: "both."

He then closed his eyes and then opened them again. "I'm sorry."

I turned my attention to the ceiling and acted like that was more interesting than Bruce. "I don't need sympathy, especially from you."

"It's not sympathy, I'm just stating something. Also, how did you figure out how to clean my system of whatever I had?"

"I gave you a shot…"

"Obviously."

"On the dorsogluteal muscle."

"… That's a fancy word for the ass, isn't it?"

"That it is."

Then the room went back to silence probably because Bruce thought this whole situation to be uncomfortable but oddly, I was enjoying every moment of his discomfort, especially if it was me who caused it in the first place. I could be such an unfair bastard.

"Do you know a man named Jervis Tetch?"

"No." I probably said that faster and harsher than I was supposed to.

I could feel Bruce's eyes on me but I didn't dare meet his gaze. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't ask you later."

I frowned. "Are you implying that I'm hiding something from you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm just saying that _if_ for some reason you happen to remember something about him then good."

"And if I don't."

"Then you're lying, and I'm going to pry more into your life-"

I turned on my side and began to take my anger out on him. "And what gives you that right! Don't you think you should leave me alone for once?"

Bruce looked at me and brought his hand up to poke me where my wound was. "Look where that got you, Jonathan."

I pushed his hand away and kept my frown directed at his direction but it didn't seem to work as he didn't look away or even try to look away. "I don't think I gave you permission to call me that." I stated firmly.

"You're right but I think we can finally drop the formalities since you are in _my_ bed in _my _room."

_Bastard! Wipe that damn smirk from your face!_ "Shut up." I then turn on my side and I could actually feel my face heat up, I raise one hand to touch my cheek and I could feel the heat emit from them. "Just to make things clear, I won't thank you for the pills."

"I know, just think of it as my debt paid from the shot you gave me."

Then I remembered. Where did he get the pills? "By the way, where did you get those pills? There only prescribed pills that only Arkham can give."

Bruce looked over to me when I turned on my side to look at him. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you know about Jervis."

"I don't know anything about him. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Not even if he's looking for you and your notes."

My eyes widen and I quickly sit up causing me to wince at the pain on my chest. "Wh-where are my notes?" I felt a rush of panic go through me as I completely forgot about my notes, toxins, and my mask.

Bruce reached out and pushed me back down to the bed to try to keep me down, but I struggled to break free from his hold. "Calm down! Don't worry about your notes. I put them in a safe place. Now stop struggling or you'll open up your wound."

I still kept on struggling but I stopped when I knew that I wasn't going to be able to fight off Bruce since he did have more muscle than my skinnier figure. I calmed down and laid back as I grabbed my wound, lightly placing my palm over it. Bruce placed his palm over mine and I stared up at him. "Wha-"

"Tetch. Tetch did this. Tell me what you know about him, Jonathan."

I looked a bit longer at Bruce's eyes and saw _care_ and _concern _concealed behind them_. _But for me, for someone who wanted to kill him, for someone that set him on fire, for someone that use his toxin on him, it doesn't make any sense but at that moment I really wanted to _believe_ in him. I closed my eyes and whispered: "okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updates will be slight slow due to exams coming up.**

**Next chapter will involve a bit of background to Jervis.**

**Please review!**

**Also, I want to wish Happy B-Day to my little sis! Happy 1/10!**


	31. Turn Back the Hands of Time

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Turn Back the Hands of Time<p>

Jonathan leaned back on the headboard as he situated himself in a comfortable position and moved a pillow to support his back. Once he accomplished this he placed his hands in his lap and looked at them. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked over to me. "If I tell you this, don't mention it to anyone else. This is strictly between you and me, understood?"

I nodded and placed a hand over my heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die." I smiled at the ending as I just realized what I said. Jonathan looked like he was either holding back a smile or a smirk? But either way, he turned around to clear himself up and then turned back to me with a serious expression. I also took the smile from my face as I concentrated on him and what he was about to tell me.

He took a moment and then began talking as he looked down at his lap. "Back when I was still in the university, I was roomed with an exchange student who was new to the university. At first I thought he was strange because of his fascination with all that is Wonderland but I soon began to realize that it went beyond a fascination to the a point where I would say he was obsessed."

I looked at him and then down to his lap to see that his fist clenched the sheets making me worry. "What did he do?" my voice was low as I said that, almost like I wanted to find that creep and hurt him if he did anything to Jonathan back in his younger days.

Jonathan didn't say anything for a while and turned his face way from me. "He didn't do anything that I didn't agree to, but…"

"But what!" my frustration was becoming known the more he stalled.

"He wanted to use his mind control device on me and that's when I realized that he would do anything to finish his work. So, I did the only thing I could do back then, I took the notes he had made for his devices and drugs. I then also changed dorm rooms." Jonathan was still not looking at my direction and that made me feel a bit uneasy.

"You should probably start from the beginning? I want to understand…" I took this moment to think what would I need to understand but a glance at the sheets still clenched in his hand made me realize what I wanted to understand. "… I want to understand you." I whispered, as I reached for one of his hands that was clenching the sheets and felt him tense at my touch. "Please."

Jonathan sighed and looked over to me. "It's a long story. So you better not fall asleep because I won't repeat myself."

I nodded and I didn't realize that I never took my hand away from his nor did he try to shake it off. "I won't." I promised him and he looks at the front of the room, as in contemplating where to start.

"I was studying psychiatry during my years back in the university…"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mr. Crane."<strong>

**I looked up when my name was called. "Yes?"**

"**I have come to inform you that as of tomorrow you will have a new roommate. Expect him to come by around noon."**

**The man left me alone so that I could continue with my studies. I clenched my pencil tight in my hand until I heard it slightly snap under the force I was administrating on the object. I loosened my grip and closed my books. Collecting my three books that I had scattered around the table, I made my way out of the library and back to my room. **

**Letting out a sigh, I pushed open my door and walked to the nearest desk to place my books on. I rubbed my temple and walked over to my desk to open a drawer to see if my folder, that I had carefully kept hidden from anyone who ever dared to come into my room, was still there. I smiled when I looked at it, because inside my folder laid chemicals upon chemicals of fear toxins that I hope one day to use. I close the drawer back up and take a key from my pocket to lock it. If I was going to have company, I surely didn't want anyone snooping around things that didn't concerned them. I then placed the key inside my pants and walked over to my chair and grabbed the nearest book to begin studying. Tomorrow was sure to be… hectic, to my schedule, of course. **

**That night, after hours of studying, I fell asleep a bit earlier than I usually do and decided not to dwell on my new roommate who I shall be sharing a room with. If he's a well behaved man then I'm sure we'll have no problems but… if he's a problematic type of person, he'll certainly become useful in my **_**experimenting**_**. I closed my eyes and let my mind become consumed with darkness.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day came when I would learn who my new roommate would be. I was sitting at my desk when I heard a knock on my door. I took a moment before I got up and reached the door so that I could open it. The minute I opened the door I was a bit shocked, to say the least.<strong>

**A man with red hair, swept back into a form of professionalism, had on a black coat that had the sign of 10/6 embedded onto his coat's pocket which was in bright dark color to make it stand out. The man gave a mixture of a smile with a smirk as he stood on the other side of the door. He did a small bow as he placed one hand behind his back while the other was pressed to his chest. **

"**Good evening, my name is Jervis Tetch." He straightened back up and held his hand out. "I'm your new roommate."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such a late update but my life got a bit more busier than I would like to since I have been more involved with school and work takes up most of my time as well. Thank you to all that reviewed!**

**ZaraZabuza: Your review made me chuckle! At first I thought "Jervis Tetch…?" and then I read the whole review and it sounded like a poem the way you wrote it! Love it! And also thanks for the review!**

**pacochico11: My sis was delighted when you wished her a B-day through a review, thanks. And I'm leaning more on trying to figure out a plan on how to get Bruce and Jonathan a bit more… friendlier. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I hope to update when I have time but I'll try not to take forever. Also, I'm sorry if this is a bit short. **

**Please review! **


	32. Turn Back the Hands of Time II

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Turn Back the Hands of Time II<p>

Jonathan reached out to take a sip from his glass of water and straightened himself back up as he made himself comfortable on the headboard of the bed with the pillow supporting his back. "There had to be an interest with the mind if Tetch was taking the same class as me, but I never asked him until I saw him…"

I looked over to Jonathan and waited for him to end his sentence as he seemed to hesitate. "Saw him do what?" I said as to help him continue.

"Saw him controlling some of the students with some sort of card. I didn't think much of it since the students would pick on him occasionally, but when he started asking them to jump off the building or ask them for their money—they would do it—after that, I guess it's only natural for someone to start getting suspicious of their roommate."

I nodded and wondered if Jonathan ever tried to stop him but I somehow knew that he wouldn't. If Jonathan was bad now then back then he would probably be worse. A _lot_ worse. "You mention that the students were asked to jump of the buil—"

Jonathan scoffed and interrupted me. "It's not like some of the other students didn't try to stop them. Besides, I don't think anyone ever tried to tell someone about it. To them the students were nothing more than mindless fools."

The way Jonathan was talking about it with no hint of remorse really made me think that he really never cared about anything or anyone that was being mind controlled by Tetch. "Did Tetch ever try to control you?"

The room fell silent as Jonathan looked like he was trying to think back to that time. I saw him narrow his eyes and wondered if I stirred a bad memory. "Jonathan?"

"One time."

I was confused but also surprised that Jonathan was actually still talking even if I did hit a nerve. "What does that mean?"

Jonathan turned away from me and twirled his thumbs and started playing with the hem of the bed sheets. "It only took him one time for me to decide what I needed to do, but even then, I knew he wouldn't give up."

* * *

><p><strong>As I was walking by the court of the college, I could see that Jervis was being scolded by our professor. I couldn't actually hear what they were saying so I moved a bit closer and as I did, I hid behind the corner of the wall. Their voices became audible.<strong>

"**Mr. Tetch, I find your essay quite troubling. I mean the way you described the aspects of mind control and how you convey the way you would find this interesting really sounded more of an obsession. I'm sorry but I can't accept your essay." The professor began walking away, leaving an angered Jervis behind.**

**Jervis scowled as he looked at the professor. "Oh, I don't think you will be thinking that for long." He walked up to the professor and took out a small card from his coat pocket and placed it on him. The professor suddenly stopped and Jervis walked in front of him with a fake smile placed on his face. "Professor, please make sure that you give Jervis Tetch the grade he deserves." He then reached out and took the card from him.**

**I saw how the professor snapped out of his trance and shook his head a couple of times. The thought of following Jervis crossed my mind but if he could do that to him, then he could possibly do it to me, as well. **

**Walking away, I head to the library. As I'm walking down rows of books, I look up to a familiar book and reach out for it. Looking the book over, I walk to a table and sit down so I could begin with my reading. After reading pages upon pages, I hadn't known that the library was due to close, nor did I notice a redheaded man walking up towards me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jervis eyed his roommate and let a smirk come across his lips as he saw the book he was reading. He didn't need to read the title of the book, he only needed to see the cover and the way the book was made, enough for him to notice what his beloved roommate had taken an interest in.<strong>

**He stood behind the highly interested man who took in the words that he had memorized by heart. Jervis watched for some time until he placed his hand over Jonathan's shoulder and he instantly tensed up. "My, my, what have we here? I didn't know you also enjoyed a good book of my dearest Alice. Although, I do find it strange that a man like yourself would read a book like this with no purpose. Tell me, why would you take an interest now?"**

**Jonathan closed the book and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I don't see why I need to explain anything to you, unless you answer me a question."**

**Jervis's had an amused look on his face. "Oh, a quid pro quo?"**

**The bespectacled man gave a false smile. "Something like that, now, I want to know how you were able to manipulate the professor into giving in to your commands." **

**The redheaded man had a look of surprise cross his face but then it vanished as he smirked down at his eager roommate. "Certainly."**

* * *

><p>"After that he told me everything and how he was interested in mind control. I really didn't care since he was the only person who somewhat <em>understood<em> me. I felt like I had a real friend." Jonathan finished his sentence but never once looked at me.

"I assume you two were best friends."

Jonathan seemed like he was thinking this over and said, "Kind of. Like I said, he was the only one out of the entire student's that understood me."

I nodded and felt a pang of jealously strike me for a moment, then it disappeared but I could still tell that what I felt a moment ago was jealousy. I didn't know why but for some reason I wanted to go back out into the night and go look for that Wonderland-obsessed-freak. "You said he tried to use his device on you."

Jonathan remained quiet as he looked to be thinking whether he wanted to tell me or keep me in the dark about something so personal. He looked over to the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. "He had come up with a new type of control device that didn't need use of his cards. He needed to test it on someone… and…" he trailed off which was making me pissed off.

"And what?" _Please continue._

He clenched the sheets in his hand and began once again. "And he tested it on me when I was sleeping."

My fists were clenched so hard that I heard my knuckles crack. "What type of device was it?"

Shaking his head, Jonathan looked back at me. "I don't remember. It was such a long time ago, and besides, I have the notes of the incomplete device he had been working on stashed with my toxin notes. The ones you refused to tell me where they're at."

I leaned my back on the headboard. "Then its better that you don't know where they're at then. Sometimes it's better to forget and start anew." At least that's what I told myself. From here on out I will no longer be the man that wears a Bat suit and comes out during the night to punish all those criminals. Now I'm just going to be… Bruce Wayne. Just Bruce.

The ex-psychiatrist looked away and said, "Not him. Tetch is obsessed with his work, just like—"Jonathan quickly stopped himself but I knew what he was going to say.

I placed my hand over his skinnier, paler one and by that mere gesture; I was able to gain his attention. "You're not him, Jonathan. You can start all over if you want."

This caused him to let out a dry chuckle. "Me? Are you serious? I'm a wanted Arkham escapee; I _can't_ start a new life because I don't have a life. The only life I had vanished the moment the Bat-Man stepped into my life and turned my toxin against me! You, Mr. Wayne, are the reason I don't have a life!" Jonathan calmed himself back down and pulled his hand away from mine. He looked away from me again and looked towards the wall. "And besides, you'll probably just send me back to Arkham now that you know I need prescribed pills to keep me in… check."

"No."

He was surprised but I also was surprised when those words left my lips. But I couldn't find myself to stop what I was saying after seeing Jonathan's confused but relived look. It looked really charming on his face.

"What?"

I went over in my head what I wanted to say but it all disappeared when he grabbed my hand as if he wanted to hold onto some false hope that I wasn't going to send him back to the place anyone could call Hell. "I said, 'No'. No because I don't know a Scarecrow. All I know is an ex-psychiatrist by the name of Jonathan Crane. Like I said, it's better to forget and start anew."

The look on his face was bewildered and somewhat cute for a man who wanted to poison an entire city. I really liked seeing this side of him; I kinda wanted to see more. Though, I hardly thought he would make a face like that anymore.

Jonathan looked down at the sheets as in thought, until he brought his sapphire eyes back at me and locked them with mine. "So, you're saying that you're not going to send me back to Arkham?" I nodded. "And you're saying that I can stay here then?" Again, I nodded. "Can I still go out to Wayne Enterprise and be able to use your chemical lab?"

Now this, I had to think it over. I didn't want him to get tempted to make more of his infamous batch of fear toxin but I also didn't want to deprive him, and maybe I was a bit out of still to ever consider giving him a nod. "But," he gave me his complete attention, almost like a child who was waiting to hear their condition before going in to a candy shop. "You have to cover yourself up. I don't want anyone to know who you are, got it?"

He instantly nodded his head and let a small smile reach his lips; it was barely noticeable but a smile nonetheless. I nodded once again and then felt the room go all awkward with the silence. I wondered what was for breakfast since Alfred hasn't come up. As I move to get up, I felt some one place their hand over mine. I didn't turn around to look at Jonathan since that would only ruin the mood. I waited for awhile to see if he was going to say something, but when I decided that he wasn't, I began to move again until—

"You're not _him_ anymore."

And I knew I didn't need to ask him who "_him_" was. I only nodded as my response.

"… Good."

I wondered how that was "good" but I didn't comment on it, I merely stood up—well, tried to stood up—and began making my way to the door. Once I opened the door and closed it, I leaned my back on it and looked up, closing my eyes. _What have I gotten myself into? And why?_ I didn't feel like thinking anymore since my stomach was begging to be fed, so I leaned away from the door and began to make my way to the kitchen. And I knew it wasn't just going to be a breakfast for one, anymore. It was going to be a breakfast for _two_ from now on, and I didn't have a problem with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know… long time for an update, but at least it's something! **

**Hope you guys continue to review and let me know any type of criticism you may have. Again, sorry for such a late update. **


End file.
